De l'amour à la haine, du déni à l'oublie
by Cassy2203
Summary: Sujet qui a sûrement déjà était traité, mais je voulais offrir ma version :) Que se serait-il passé si le chef Dodds n'était jamais entré dans le bureau d'Olivia dans le dernier épisode de la saison 21. Histoire à grands rebondissement et dans la lignée de ma fic précédente. Bien évidement Barson toujours ! Histoire corrigée et mis à jour.
1. Chapter 1

**De l'amour à la haine, du déni à l'oublie**

**Auteur**** : Cassy 2203**

**Spoiler**** : Commence à la fin de l'épisode 21 de la saison 19. **

**Genre**** : Drame, romance. **

**Disclaimer**** : Je ne possédé aucuns des personnages de New York Unité Spéciale. **

**Note**** : Comme dans ma précédente fic, Olivia et Rafaël sont plus jeunes dans cette histoire, mais hormis cela, rien d'autre à mentionner. **

**J'espère que vous aimerait l'histoire, celle-ci suivra le scenario original jusqu'à, bien sûr un certain épisode, qui fut des plus fatidiques. **

**N'hésitez pas comme toujours à laissez des commentaire pour me donnez votre avis !**

**Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 1**

Faisant son chemin jusqu'à son bureau, il s'arrêta sur le seuil et frappa quelques coups afin de manifester sa présence.

— Salut ! _Lui dit-il._

— Salut… _Répondit-elle en continuant de ranger ses dossiers._

— On fête ça ? Je vous invite à dîner. _Lui proposa-t-il en la regardant._

Arrêtant ce qu'elle faisait, elle porta son attention vers lui.

— Hum… _Sourit-elle._ Non merci, je dois rentrer chez moi.

— Oue… _Murmura-t-il avec un léger soupir avant de faire son chemin jusqu'à elle. _Vous êtes en colère contre moi ?

— Non. _Répondit-elle, son attention maintenant concentrée sur le contenu de son sac._

— Je vous ai déçu ? _Leva-t-il un sourcil._

Interpellée par ses propos, elle leva enfin les yeux avec un petit sourire.

— Eh bien, chacun de nous a agi selon ses propres valeurs.

Se retenant de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment répondu à la question, il fit appel à son bon sens.

— Heureusement pour moi, les miennes sont plus souples que les vôtres. _Dit-il. Satisfait de constater que cette phrase avait eut l'effet souhaité, quand elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. _

En effet, Olivia ne savait plus quoi rétorquer. Elle avait clairement l'impression qu'il y avait un sous-entendu dans sa phrase, hésitante elle reposa donc son sac sur son bureau avant de le regarder.

— Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous prouvez que parfois elles peuvent l'être. C'est d'accord pour le dîner !

— Je pensais que vous deviez rentrer. _La regarda-t-il surpris._

— J'ai changé d'avis, laissez-moi appeler Lucy et nous pouvons y aller.

Plus que satisfait, mais interloqué quant à son changement d'avis soudain, tant elle n'avait pas cessé ses dernières semaines de refuser toutes les invitations qu'il lui avait faite, le laissant même se demander si après tout, elle n'avait pas retrouvé quelqu'un, il prit également son téléphone afin de réserver une table chez Forlinni.

— J'ai la permission de minuit._ Sourit-elle en prenant maintenant son sac. _

— Alors ne perdons pas de temps. _Sourit-il en retour avant de l'escorter hors du bureau, tous deux faisant maintenant leur chemin jusqu'aux ascenseurs._

Le dîner avait été un moment plus que bienvenue et elle se demander maintenant, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté plus tôt. _Olivia savait pourquoi… Ils s'étaient trop rapprochés ces derniers temps, beaucoup trop !_ Ils avaient toujours été proches, bien sûr, mais dernièrement, il semblait que leur relation avait atteint un seuil pour le moins ambiguë. Il venait chez elle très souvent, même si cela était avant tout pour parler des affaires en cours et elle s'attardait dans son bureau plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumer et accepter régulièrement sa proposition de boire un verre. Puis, il n'était pas rare, ou plutôt il était fréquent, qu'il lui apporte un café le matin lorsqu'il passait à l'unité, et elle en faisait de même avec lui. Et surtout, désormais, il ne s'agissait plus de l'appeler Barba, mais bien Rafaël. La simple utilisation de son prénom avait changé les choses de façon radicale, et désormais elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, mais elle pouvait tout de même les ralentir.

C'est donc ce qu'elle avait fait ces dernières semaines, refusant encore et encore ces invitations et fuyant ses regards insistants et ses questions silencieuses.

Et pourtant, ce soir, elle se trouvait là, en sa compagnie, tandis qu'il la ramenait chez elle, après qu'il eut accepté le dernier verre qu'elle lui avait proposé. Oui, elle avait conscience que ce soir elle avait laissé tomber ses défenses et conscience qu'elle se tenait sur un sentier glissant, mais elle était curieuse de voir et de savoir ce que le beau substitut au regard perçant avait dans la tête.

Lucy avait pris congé, pas vraiment étonné de la voir rentrer avec Barba, même si cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Les saluant donc tous deux après avoir assuré à Olivia que Noah dormait à point fermer, elle était partie.

Quelques peu gêner et ne sachant pas pourquoi, Olivia avait alors sorti la bouteille de scotch du placard, avant de lui servir un verre et de se servir un verre de vin. Revenant au salon, elle les posa sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? _Lui demanda Rafaël en essayant de capter son regard. _

— Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

— Hum… _Hésita-t-il._ Je voulais dire, est-ce que tout est correct entre nous en ce moment ?

_Oh… Songea Liv._ _Il voulait donc s'aventurer sur ce terrain ?_ Elle n'avait assurément pas bu assez pour le faire, bien que son esprit commence dangereusement à dériver vers lui ou plutôt vers son visage, ou plus particulièrement vers ses lèvres. _Non, après réflexion, elle avait peut-être assez bu, du moins assez bu pour se donner du courage. _

— Liv ? Tenta de _capter de nouveau son attention Rafaël en pressant doucement son bras._

— Oui ?

— Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

— Non, bien sûr que non. _S'empressa-t-elle de répondre._ Il n'y en a aucun.

— Pourquoi semblez-vous si prompte à m'éviter dans ce cas.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je fais.

— Olivia. _La réprimanda-t-il sur un ton grave,_ _comme l'aurait fait une mère face à son enfant qui mentait. _

— Disons que je ne pensais pas que vous le remarqueriez.

— Je l'ai fait et j'aimerais en comprendre les raisons.

— Rafaël, je… _Se sentit-elle soudain mal à l'aise._

— Ai-je fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu ?

— Vous m'avez déjà demandé ça. _Lui fit-elle remarquer en référence à leur conversation du début de soirée dans son bureau. _

— Et vous ne m'avez pas vraiment répondu.

— Vous n'avez rien fait, c'est moi… Je dois juste, comment dire… Je dois…

— Vous devez ? _L'incita-t-il._

_Bon sang ! Il allait lui faire perdre l'esprit à la fixer de cette façon !_ _Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? « Écoutez Rafaël, le fait est que vous me plaisez, mais que je ne peux pas prendre le risque de bousiller notre amitié et nos carrières. » C'était absurde ! Elle ne l'intéressait sans doute même pas. Était-elle même son genre de femme ? Après tout, il agissait peut-être ainsi car il était son ami, oui, son ami et rien d'autre._

— Parlez-moi… _Entendit-elle dans un souffle tandis qu'il prenait sa main dans la sienne._

_À quel moment s'était-il rapproché d'elle ? Réalisa-t-elle suffocante. Elle avait voulu mettre de la distance entre eux et dès lors cette distance se compter en centimètres. Oui, quelques centimètres entre elle et son et ses … Oh bon Dieu… _

— Je vous assure que… Qu'il n'y a rien… _Exhorta-t-elle._

— Olivia, je ne ferais rien sans votre consentement et je ne dirais rien avant d'être certain que cela est ce que vous désirez. _Lui fit-il par très sérieusement._

— Pardon ? _Le regarda-t-elle sidérer. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?_

— Oh et puis merde ! _Siffla-t-il avant de passer sa main derrière sa nuque et d'un geste rapide la rapproché de son visage, posant dans la seconde qui suivit sa bouche sur la sienne._

Elle ne réalisa que trop tardivement ce qui se passé, mais apparemment sa raison était en décalage complet avec son corps et surtout sa bouche, qu'elle continuait de presser contre la sienne. Elle avait dès lors passé l'une de ses mains sous sa chemise, tandis que l'autre tirer sur sa cravate. Oui, Olivia avait en cet instant précis abandonné toute raison et toute logique, alors qu'elle le laissé et l'incitait à déboutonner son chemisier, seuls ses halètements et le souffle chaotique de Rafaël résonnant dans la pièce.

À travers un voile des plus agréables, elle réalisa cependant une chose. _Ils ne pouvaient en aucune manière le faire ici, sur son canapé. _

— Viens… _Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle en le tirant vers sa chambre. _

— Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? _Voulut-il s'assurer tandis qu'il se tenait maintenant sur le seuil de sa chambre._

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un baiser des plus pressants. Fermant la porte, il la laissa donc le guider jusqu'au lit tandis qu'il la débarrassait peu à peu de ses vêtements et qu'elle en faisait de même avec lui.

Ils étaient pressés, du moins, leurs corps l'étaient des années de refoulement qui aujourd'hui enfin étaient extérioriser. Leurs membres se mêlant bien vite l'un à l'autre, il inspira de plaisir en la serrant tout contre lui, et c'est un long moment plus tard, qu'il s'inséra en elle, la priant alors de garder les yeux ouverts, leurs mains jointes et leurs souffles mêlés.

À travers des cris étouffés, tant elle savait par-delà le plaisir et la jouissance qui l'inondait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas réveiller Noah, elle sera ses biceps, s'accrochant à lui tel à un rocher, alors qu'il exercer de doux va-et-vient. S'en était trop pour qu'elle n'en mesure l'impact… Elle se laissa donc glisser peu à peu, exhortant et jouissant en silence durant de longues heures dans la chaleur de ses bras.

**Le lendemain**

C'est une petite voix qui la força à émerger, oubliant sur le moment que Rafaël Barba se trouvait dans son lit. Mais hélas, la question innocente de Noah le lui rappela.

— Maman, pourquoi oncle Rafa est dans ton lit ?

Ses joues virant au rouge, elle resserra contre elle le drap.

— Et si tu allais dans le salon réfléchir à ce que tu veux que je te prépare pour le déjeuner, hum ?

— Des pancakes ! _S'exclama Noah tandis qu'il sortait de la chambre._

— Pour la discrétion, c'est manqué je présume. _Sourit Rafaël à ses côtés en embrassant son épaule. _

Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait d'arriver en à peine quelques heures et du fait que son fils avait vu un homme dans le lit de sa mère, même si celui-ci n'était pas un inconnu, elle ne répondit pas, elle se sentait trop perdue pour le faire.

— Un problème ? _S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils._

— Non, c'est juste que je ne désirais pas vraiment que Noah te trouve dans mon lit.

— Crois-moi tu as l'air plus chamboulé qu'il ne l'a fait. _Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire._

L'ignorant, elle se leva avant de récupérer un short et un tee-shirt. Les enfilant rapidement, elle s'avança ensuite vers la porte, quand Rafaël lui retint le bras.

— Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Toi. Tu agis comme si tu avais commis une erreur, est-ce le cas ?

— Non. _S'empressa-t-elle de répondre._ C'est juste que… Comme je l'ai dit, je ne pensais pas que…

— Je pense avoir clairement enregistré le passage où tu ne pensais pas que Noah nous trouve au lit ensemble. Mais Olivia, tu savais qu'il était ici, tu as prie le risque, alors pourquoi ce matin, tu te comportes comme si ce n'était pas le cas ?

— J'ai juste besoin d'un café._ Souffla-t-elle avant de sortir, le laissant se rhabiller. _

Rejoignant Noah, elle avait préparé le déjeuner, laissant son fils regardait les dessins animés et 20 minutes plus tard Rafaël était revenu pas rasé, pas coiffé, les vêtements un peu froissés, et pourtant elle le trouvait en cet instant plus séduisant que jamais.

— Salut oncle Rafa ! _S'exclama Noah en se tournant vers lui depuis le canapé,_ _abandonnant alors complètement l'écran de télé._

— Salut ! _Lui sourit-il, avant de s'adresser à Olivia presque hésitant._ Est-ce que je peux avoir un café ?

Déposant devant lui une tasse, elle reprit ensuite la contemplation de la sienne.

— Est-ce que tu sors avec maman ? _Lui demanda Noah en s'approchant d'eux._

Manquant de s'étouffer avec son café, Olivia fixa son fils sidérer.

— Noah !

— Quoi ? Je ne suis pas un bébé. La maman de Théo, elle aussi à un amoureux, et maintenant, il habite avec eux. Est-ce que tu vas venir habiter ici ? _Se tourna-t-il vers Rafaël._

— Wow, wow, wow ! Noah stop, on arrête avec les questions, d'accord. Prends ton déjeuner. _Le pria Olivia, au haut plus haut point mal à l'aise. _

Bougonnant, il s'installa sur la chaise et regarda son assiette.

— Je préfère que se soit oncle Rafa plutôt que Tucker ! _S'exclama-t-il avant de prendre une bouchée. _

Pour le coup, ce fut Rafaël qui manqua de s'étouffer. _Bon sang, il ignorait qu'il avait autant de popularité chez le jeune enfant, mais il en était ravi, même si cela semble laisser sa mère de glace._

— Noah, mange. _Lui commanda Olivia en lui indiquant d'un geste son assiette._

Riant intérieurement Rafaël ne put cacher son sourire.

Le regardant avec un énorme « quoi ? » silencieux et de gros yeux, Olivia lui fit un signe vers le salon.

— Il est vraiment intelligent et bon juge en plus de ça. _Lui dit-il en la rejoignant._ Après tout, entre moi et un homme chauve… _Ne put-il s'empêcher de sourire sarcastique._

— Tucker n'est pas chauve.

— Ah non ? Dans ce cas, il doit peut-être lui restait quelques cheveux blancs alors.

— Rafaël… _Le mit-elle en garde._

Reprenant son sérieux, il récupéra son manteau sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

— Je ferais mieux d'y aller. _S'avança-t-il vers la porte._ Oh et Olivia ? _Capta-t-il son regard._ Cela n'était pas juste un besoin ou une envie ! Je veux plus qu'une nuit et je pense qu'il serait bien que nous parlions.

Et c'est là que Noah vint à son secours, parlant à sa place et lui évitant de répondre à une question des plus épineuse.

— Tu pars déjà oncle Rafa ? _Sembla déçu le garçon._

— Oui, je vous laisse entre vous et j'ai du travail.

— Est-ce que maman est en colère contre toi ?

— Eh bien je ne l'espère pas… _Murmura-t-il en regardant directement Olivia._

Après ça, il avait salué Noah et était parti.

Rejoignant son fils, Olivia s'adossa contre le comptoir avant de soupirer.

— J'aime beaucoup oncle Rafa ! _Lui lança Noah la bouche pleine de pancakes. _

— Vraiment ?

— Oui ! J'aime bien quand il vient ici, est-ce qu'il viendra plus souvent maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas… _Songea Olivia._

En effet, elle ne savait pas s'il le ferait, bien qu'elle soit dès lors certaine qu'il était prêt à s'engager, sans qu'il lui ait pourtant clairement dit. Mais voilà, pour elle, c'était une autre histoire, elle ne voulait pas faire rentrer dans sa vie et celle de Noah un homme, même s'il le connaissait déjà, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque, que tout comme Brian, puis comme Tucker, il parte à nouveau, bien que se soit elle qui a chaque fois avait rompu. _Elle avait peut-être tout simplement peur de l'engagement… Se demanda-t-elle, sachant qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Elle avait la migraine, une horrible migraine tandis qu'elle se tenait derrière son bureau, et en connaissait les raisons. Fin avait arrêté illégalement un violeur alors que soi-disant, il était en vacances à la Havane, Noah lui avait dit le matin même qu'il aurait préféré que Lucy soit sa mère, et maintenant la maîtresse de Noah semblait l'accusé de mauvais traitements sur son fils, car il avait un hématome sur le bras, hématome qu'il avait déclaré avoir était fait par sa mère. _Inutile donc de rajouter à tout ça son histoire avec Rafaël…_ _La coupe était déjà bien trop pleine !_ Elle se sentait à bout, ayant clairement l'impression parfois d'être leur mère à tous et de devoir sans cesse leur rappeler ce qui se faisait et ce qui ne faisait pas, exactement comme elle venait de le faire avec Fin.

Soupirant, elle attrapa son sac. _Il fallait maintenant qu'elle rentre chez elle, pour en faire de même avec Noah. _

— Tu as un moment ? _Passa sa tête à travers la porte Rafaël._

— Si c'est à propos de l'affaire, j'ignorais que Fin…

— Ce n'est pas à propos de l'affaire. _La coupa-t-il en entrant et en refermant la porte._

— Dans ce cas, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que je rentre.

La regardant incrédule, Rafaël lui barra le chemin alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte.

— Il faut qu'on parle Olivia. _Trancha-t-il catégorique._

— Nous le ferons, mais pas aujourd'hui, d'accord.

— Alors quand ?! _Haussa-t-il la voix._

— Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que j'ai autre chose à penser en cet instant ?! Désolé, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. _Le contourna-t-elle avant de sortir du bureau._

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Elle se tenait à son bureau, tremblante, les images des dernières heures inondant son esprit, celles, où elle avait demandé ou plutôt supplié la victime de braquer son arme sur elle…

Ce n'est qu'un long moment plus tard, qu'elle réalisa que Rafaël était entré.

— Liv, ça va ?

— Je… _Porta-t-elle son regard vers lui._

— Tu ? _L'incita-t-il en contournant son bureau et se positionnant à ses côtés._

— Je lui ai demandé de braquer son arme sur moi Rafaël… _Exhorta-t-elle tremblante._ J'ai un enfant ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Pour le moins chamboulé par cette confession et ne voulant même pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver, il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

— Ne me dis pas cela à moi, d'accord ! Ne me dis pas cela, alors que tu sais pertinemment ce que je ressens ! _La sermonna-t-il avec un regard dur._

— Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences…

— Eh bien à l'avenir penses-y ! _La fixa-t-il._ Tu devrais rentrer.

— Non, il faut que je trouve un moyen de faire condamner ce type !

— Olivia, tu es épuisée et nous n'avons plus rien pour le moment.

Se levant, elle passa devant lui, s'exclamant qu'elle allait prendre le témoignage de la victime. La laissant faire, il hésita, il passerait la voir ce soir, une fois qu'il l'espérait, tout cela serait régler.

**0oooooooo0**

Il était 20 heures quand il avait fait son chemin jusqu'à son appartement. Frappant un peu hésitant, il l'a vit soudain ouvrir et sut instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le faisan entré, il retira sa veste avant de rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvait Noah.

— Oncle Rafa ! _S'exclama le garçon avant de se précipiter vers lui._

— Hey salut toi ! _Le prit-il dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, le reposant quelques secondes plus tard. _

— Nous avons plein de visiteurs ce soir. _Lui fit part innocemment Noah._

— Ah oui ? _Lança-t-il un regard à Olivia._

— Oui, un homme est venu tout à l'heure, qui s'était maman ?

— Et si tu allais mettre ton pyjama ? Je t'appellerais quand le dîner sera prêt. _Demanda-t-elle à son fils tandis qu'elle rangeait les jouets traînant par terre._ _Voyant Noah partir Rafaël l'arrêta et l'incita à le regarder. _

— Qui était-ce ? Et que s'est-il passé ?

— C'était Cassidy…

— Quoi, ton ex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? _S'exclama-t-il en ne pouvant pas vraiment masquer sa surprise, ainsi que la pointe de jalousie qui l'inondait à la simple mention du nom du type._

— Il… Il venait m'informer qu'une enquête avait était ouverte sur moi…

— Une enquête ! Mais une enquête pourquoi ?

— Pour maltraitance, le bleu que Noah a eu, ils ont dû faire un signalement.

— Bon sang ! Mais c'était un accident ! Tu lui as fait pour lui sauver la vie !

— Je sais… Mais apparemment, la parole de Noah et son discours final n'ont pas suffi à enterrer les soupçons.

— Merde ! _Siffla-t-il avant de prendre ses mains._ Écoute, ils n'ont rien contre toi, tu es une bonne mère, peut-être même la meilleure, ok ?! Cette enquête sera vite classée et nous n'en parlerons plus, j'y veillerais personnellement !

— Rafaël, je ne veux pas le perdre… _Murmura-t-elle les yeux brillants._

— Ça n'arrivera pas Liv, ça n'arrivera jamais ! _Lui assura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras._

— Maman, est-ce qu'oncle Rafa peut rester avec nous ce soir ? _Les interrompit Noah._

Regardant Olivia, il lui assura silencieusement qu'il ferait en cet instant tout ce qu'elle désirait.

— S'il est d'accord, oui.

— Je le suis. _Lui assura-t-il avec un petit sourire triste. _

— Super ! C'est soirée spaghetti ! Tu aimes les spaghettis ?

— Si j'aime ? Mais j'adore ça ! _Lui sourit Rafaël._

Ils avaient donc profité d'un repas tous les trois, Noah inconscient des tourments et des craintes qui envahissaient l'esprit de sa mère, heureux simplement de partager ce moment avec son oncle Rafa.

Les garçons avaient ensuite joué au salon tandis qu'elle débarrassait la table, assurant à Rafaël qu'elle pouvait le faire et puis la main de Noah le tirant vers son tas de lego ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé de toute manière le choix.

Le petit garçon était maintenant couché et Olivia s'était installée sur le canapé, acceptant volontiers l'étreinte et le confort des bras de Rafaël, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine, elle essaya de se convaincre que tout irait pour le mieux.

— Je t'entends penser Liv…

— Désolé.

— Non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est juste que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. Mieux vaut que tu le fasses plutôt que de te torturer l'esprit comme tu le fais à présent.

Relevant la tête, elle le regarda.

— Tout allé bien, nous étions heureux et maintenant…

— Et maintenant, vous allez continuer de l'être.

— Rafaël, je…

— Je sais, tu ne veux pas parler d'avenir pour nous en cet instant, car tu te sens perdu.

— Noah est ma priorité et je…

— Olivia, je le sais, et plus que cela, je le comprends. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra d'accord, je n'irais nul part et si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, toujours ! _Promit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front._

Elle s'était finalement endormie une demi-heure plus tard et après de longues minutes de réflexions, il l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre avant de l'allonger doucement sur son lit et de remonter sur elle la couverture. Se redressant, il hésita. _Devait-il rester ? Devait-il la rejoindre ou bien dormir sur le canapé ?_ Non, elle avait besoin de temps et surtout besoin d'espace, songea-t-il finalement avant de sortir sans faire de bruit, lui laissant une note qu'il posa sur le comptoir, il quitta ensuite l'appartement.

**0oooooooo0**

Les poursuites avaient finalement été abandonnées et l'enquête classée c'est donc soulagé qu'elle avait retrouvé Noah, pour une soirée entre mère et fils.

Finissant l'histoire du coucher, elle constata qu'il s'était endormi en cours de route, posant le livre et sortant de la chambre, elle prit son téléphone avant d'hésiter. Finalement, elle envoya un message à Rafaël, lui demandant s'il le souhaitait de passer pour prendre un verre.

30 minutes plus tard, il entrait dans son appartement.

— Cela ne sera maintenant qu'un mauvais souvenir Liv. _Lui assura-t-il en la regardant._

— Je sais… _Acquiesça-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de vin. Inspirant, elle posa son verre et se tourna vers lui. _

— Noah t'adore, tu sais.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui, tu es, je crois, son oncle préféré.

— Ça doit être le costume ! _Ne put-il s'empêcher de sourire sarcastiquement avant de reprendre son sérieux. _Je le fais aussi… Il est attachant et je crois qu'il est bien le premier enfant avec qui j'interagis et avec lequel je passe autant de temps.

— Et pourtant les choses n'étaient pas si évidentes au début. _Se rappela-t-elle avec un sourire, du jour où Rafaël Barba avait tenu son fils, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une chose des plus inconnue et des plus hostile. _

— Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec les bébés. _Avoua-t-il comme si elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte._ Mais maintenant, il parle, il comprend, disons que les choses sont plus faciles.

— Je vois. _Rit-elle légèrement._

— Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

— Car j'aimerais bien faire un essai. _Lui avoua-t-elle._

— Est-ce moi ou bien mes compétences que tu comptes tester ?

— Aucun des deux, je veux juste essayer et voir ou ça nous mène en espérant que…

— Olivia. _La coupa-t-il._ Je ne partirais pas et je ne te ferais pas de mal, ni à toi, ni à Noah, jamais ! Vous êtes en quelque sorte le rayon de soleil de mes journées et… Eh bien, je ne veux pas gâcher ça.

— Waouh. _Le fixa-t-elle incrédule et amusé._ Un rayon de soleil hein ?

— Ne fais pas de commentaire, je t'en prie.

— J'ignorais que sous ces muscles et ces beaux costumes, se cacher en réalité un homme sentimental.

— Comme quoi tu ignores encore des choses sur moi. _Dit-il avec un regard subjectif. _

— C'est avec plaisir que j'aimerais les découvrir.

— À condition que tu en fasses de même. _Se rapprocha-t-il avant d'embrasser ses lèvres, puis sa nuque. _

— Si tu fais ça, tu peut être certain que je parlerais.

— Dans ce cas, je vais continuer. _Murmura-t-il en dégageant la chemise qu'elle portait afin d'avoir un accès plus large à sa peau._

— Rafaël... _Souffla-t-elle._

— Oui ?_ Demanda-t-il innocemment._

— Si tu continu je n'aurais plus la force de me retenir.

— Alors ne le fais pas. _L'embrassa-t-il avant de la tirer vers lui, la conduisant maintenant jusqu'à sa chambre. _

Entre deux baisers, tandis qu'ils s'effondraient sur le lit, l'intégralité de leurs vêtements maintenant jetés au sol, elle l'arrêta.

— Il faut divulguer.

— Oui. _Continua-t-il de faire traîner ses mains sur son corps._

— Rafaël, je suis sérieuse ! Il faut le dire, et le faire le plus tôt possible.

— Pour une femme qui ne me voulait pas au départ dans sa vie, tu sembles maintenant des plus insistantes.

— Je ne serais pas responsable de la perte de nos emplois.

— Ça n'arrivera pas ! _Lui assura-t-il alors qu'il passait doucement sa main sur sa cuisse, se rapprochant dangereusement de son entre-jambes. _

— Comment peux-tu être toujours si confiant ? _Souffla-t-elle en sentant soudainement ses doigts se poser sur son intimité brulante. _

— N'est-ce pas cela qui t'a en premier lieu plu chez moi ? _La regarda-t-il les yeux brûlant de désir._

— Crois-moi, il n'y a pas eu que ça.

— Quoi d'autre ? _Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il insérait l'un de ses doigts en elle et embrasser sa nuque. _

— Ta personnalité… _Exhorta Olivia._ Tes costumes…

— Mais encore ?

— La couleur de tes cravates.

— Et pas mes bretelles ?

— Si, bien sûr que si ! _Siffla-t-elle quand elle le sentit atteindre son point culminant._

— Je vois…

— Rafaël, je t'en prie, nous n'avons pas cette discussion maintenant !

Retirant ses doigts, il se positionna au-dessus d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes, de chaque côté de son corps.

— Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien. _

— Tu sais pourquoi…

— Je veux l'entendre. _Approcha-t-il maintenant son membre de son entrée, la laissant déjà sentir et appréhender le moment suivant._

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de se cambrer et de serrer ses mains, elle le fixa les yeux baignés d'anticipation et de luxure.

— Car à cet instant précis je te veux toi !

— Seulement maintenant ? _Leva-t-il un sourcil._

— Rafaël, je t'en conjure… _Plaida-t-elle en se tortillant._

L'embrassant tout en même temps qu'il s'insérait en elle, il la sentit défaillir sous son corps. Laissant de côté au fil des secondes la conversation, gagné par le plaisir, il accéda cette nuit-là à la moindre de ses requêtes, se jurant, de continuer de le faire aussi longtemps qu'il se tiendrait sur cette terre et qu'elle le lui demanderait.

**0oooooooo0**

C'est plus que ravi que Rafaël les avait retrouvés le samedi suivant pour une balade dans Central Park. S'habituant plutôt bien à la sensation qui s'infiltrait en lui en marchant aux côtés de Liv et en tenant la main de Noah. Il pourrait le faire éternellement, il aimait ça et aimer voir mère et fils heureux.

Laissant Rafaël avec Noah sur la balançoire, Olivia partit chercher des boissons.

— Oncle Rafa ? _Demanda Noah en descendant de la balançoire._

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que tu reviendras avec nous ici un jour ?

— Je le ferais oui, autant de fois que je le pourrais et si tu en as envie. Et si bien sûr ta mère est d'accord.

Semblant réfléchir un instant, le petit garçon prit une moue songeuse.

— Qui a-t-il bonhomme ? _S'accroupit à sa hauteur Rafaël._

— Est-ce que tu aimes maman ?

— Oui. _Répondit-il sans hésitation, ne réalisant pas alors qu'il avait dit le mot à voix haute. Mais c'était la vérité, il aimait cette femme, depuis sans doute de nombreuses années…_

— Oh… _Rétorqua Noah avec de gros yeux, semble-t-il satisfait de cette réponse._ Tu sais quoi ?

— Non dis-moi ?

— Je crois que maman t'aime aussi.

— Ah oui vraiment ?

— Oui, sinon elle ne t'aurait pas dit de rester pour notre soirée spaghettis. C'est que nous deux d'habitude, tu sais.

Riant de la théorie plutôt adorable du garçon, Rafaël passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Dans ce cas, j'espère être présent pour plein d'autres soirées spaghettis.

Lui souriant à pleines dents, Noah fondit dans ses bras.

— Tu ne partiras pas hein ?

— Non jamais ! _Lui assura-t-il en le serrant contre lui._

— Tout va bien ? _S'enquit doucement Olivia en revenant._

— Oui ! _S'exclama Noah en sortant des bras de Rafaël._ Je peux avoir mon chocolat ?

Lui donnant, Olivia le laissa s'installer sur un banc à quelques mètres de là.

— Noah est… Comment pourrais-je dire… Très perspicace. Il sait charmer les gens crois-moi.

— Il tient cela de sa mère ! _Lui lança un clin d'œil Olivia en rejoignant Noah._

— Oh, mais ça je n'en doute pas ! _Rétorqua-t-il avec un rire._

**0oooooooo0**

Les jours avaient passé et une sorte de routine s'était installée sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, quelques chemises avaient pris place aux côtés des tee-shirts d'Olivia, quelques cravates s'étaient nichées dans sa commode et ses affaires de toilette avaient envahi la salle de bain. Tout cela étant selon Rafaël une question d'ordre pratique et Olivia ne l'avait pas contredit, appréciant le fait de l'avoir aussi souvent auprès d'eux, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore prête à lui avouer. Elle savait dès lors que plus rien ne l'empêcherait d'être heureuse, ils avaient tous deux fait le nécessaire et les affaires internes ainsi que le bureau du procureur avait était mis au courant. Elle ne voulait d'ailleurs pas se rappelait de cet instant où elle avait avoué la nouvelle à Tucker, qui avait alors essayé durement de ne pas se décomposer sur place.

Oui, les choses se passaient pour le mieux et elles auraient pu continuer de l'être si Sheila Porter n'était pas entrée dans leurs vies. Lorsque la femme s'était au départ manifesté, Rafaël avait assuré confiant à Olivia qu'elle ne risquait rien et que jamais celle-ci ne pourrait revenir ou contredire l'adoption de Noah. Puis, peu à peu son discours avait changé, en voyant qu'en fin de compte Sheila n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, elle désirait juste nouer une relation avec son petit-fils et se faire en quelque sorte pardonner pour ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire pour sa fille. Olivia avait extrêmement mal pris se discours et le lui avait bien fait savoir. _Il n'était pas le père de Noah, il n'avait pas son mot à dire, elle seule pouvait savoir ce qui était le mieux pour son fils !_ Un froid s'était alors installé entre eux, avant qu'Olivia se mette à cogiter et en vienne à réaliser, qu'après tout Rafaël n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

Elle avait donc accepté une rencontre, puis deux, puis plusieurs et finalement elle en était venue à apprécier Sheila et le sourire qu'abordait Noah quand il voyait sa grand-mère l'avait convaincu. Les choses avaient étaient plus compliquées du côté de Rafaël, elle l'avait clairement blessé et avait dû travailler dur pour se faire pardonner.

**Un mois plus tard**

Elle se remettait encore à ce jour de l'enlèvement de Noah, chaque nuit, c'était en pleurs qu'il se réveillait, et chaque nuit, il réclamait sa présence, ainsi que celle de Rafaël. Son affection pour l'homme s'était décuplée depuis que Sheila l'avait enlevé et désormais, il ne parvenait à se rendormir que dans leur lit, les sachant tous deux à ses côtés.

Une nouvelle fois, Olivia fut réveillée en sursaut par les cris de Noah.

— Je suis là chéri, je suis là. _Murmura-t-elle en le serrant._

— J'ai encore fait un cauchemar. _Sanglota le garçon._

— Tout va bien, je suis là, rendors toi mon cœur.

— Non ! Je veux dormir avec toi et Rafa.

— Noah, on avait dit que c'était terminé. _Soupira Olivia._

— Juste cette nuit, s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît maman ! _Sanglota-t-il._

— Ok, ok c'est d'accord. Allez prend Eddie et viens. _Acquiesça-t-elle en se levant._

Sautant du lit et récupérant son doudou, il suivit sa mère jusqu'à sa chambre.

Grimpant dans le lit, il vint aussitôt se blottir contre la forme de Rafaël.

— Encore un cauchemar bonhomme ?

— Oui…

Embrassant sa tête, il le rassura.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui… _Acquiesça Noah avec un bâillement. Dérivant au bout de quelques minutes de nouveau vers le sommeil. _

Caressant ses boucles, Olivia le regarda.

— Je pensais qu'il n'en faisait plus. _Murmura Rafaël._

— Je le pensais aussi, par chance, tu étais là ce soir.

— Je pourrais l'être plus souvent, tu sais… _Souffla-t-il hésitant._

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il tenta sa chance.

— On est ensemble depuis 5 mois, l'équipe est au courant, tout le monde est au courant et je suis plus ici qu'à mon appartement, alors si tu le souhaites, nous pourrions juste…

— C'est d'accord ! _Le coupa-t-elle en prenant sa main._

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Oui et puis de toute manière tu vis déjà pratiquement ici.

— Penses-tu que Noah sera d'accord ?

— Eh bien, tu lui demanderas demain, pour l'instant laisse-moi profiter ne serait-ce que de quelques heures de sommeil. _Bailla-t-elle avant de se rallonger._

Se rapprochant Rafaël les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, avant de se rendormir à son tour.

Noah avait été fou de joie de l'annonce ou plutôt de la question de Rafaël le lendemain, question à laquelle il avait répondu par un énorme câlin. Convaincu qu'il n'était donc pas contre cet emménagement, Olivia et Rafaël avait prévu de ramener ici une grande partie de ses affaires le week-end suivant.

Ils profitaient d'un déjeuner chez Lucia, Rafaël ne quittant pas yeux Olivia, elle avait été souffrante ces derniers jours et après un rendez-vous chez le médecin et quelques analyses, elle attendait les résultats, persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une baisse de tension ou d'une carence en vitamines.

— Ça ne va pas mieux ? _Demanda-t-il en la voyant se passer une main sur le front._

— Si, ce n'est rien…

—Tu es toute pâle ma chérie. _Acquiesça Lucia en les rejoignant. Déposant le plateau qu'elle tenait sur la table, elle s'assit en face de la jeune femme._

— Ça va, j'ai juste un vertige, c'est tout. _Les rassura-t-elle._

— Hum… _Sembla songeuse Lucia._ Qui sais, cela n'est peut-être pas un rhume en fin de compte.

— Ah non ? Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être ? _Lui demanda Rafaël avec un haussement de sourcils. _

— Tu es peut-être enceinte. _S'exclama-t-elle toute son attention sur Olivia._

— Enceinte ?! _Manqua de_ _s'étouffer Rafaël en reposant sa tasse._ Je t'en prie, n'as-tu pas d'autres absurdités à dire, Liv n'est pas enceinte, elle a attrapé un virus, voilà tout.

— Voyons Rafi et s'il s'agissait d'un bébé. _Sembla s'extasier sa mère avec un immense sourire. _

— Lucia... _Essaya de la ralentir Olivia, voyant très clairement la réaction plus que négative de Rafaël._

— Cela serait une si bonne nouvelle ! Vous me combleriez de bonheur.

— Nous sommes heureux ainsi maman. _Trancha Rafaël._ Et nous n'avons nul besoin d'y ajouter autre chose.

Ravalant la boule de douleur qui l'inondait suite à ses mots, Olivia essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, mais sa réaction était dure…

— Qui va avoir un bébé ? _S'exclama Noah en les rejoignant._

— Personne chéri… _Lui caressa les cheveux Olivia._

— Oh… _Sembla-t-il déçut._

Le sujet avait ensuite été fermé et ils avaient discuté d'autre chose avant de regagner en fin de journée l'appartement. Le silence avait régné durant tout le trajet du retour et s'il n'y avait pas eu Noah pour le rompre et combler les blancs, elle était certaine qu'elle se serait sentie encore plus mal.

Noah maintenant couché et endormi, Olivia rejoignit Rafaël sur le canapé.

— Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit chez ta mère ? _Demanda-t-elle hésitante._

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Concernant les enfants.

— Ne me dis pas que tu y penses encore. _La regarda-t-il surpris._

— Je me questionne, c'est tout. _Lui avoua-t-elle._

— Écoute, nous sommes heureux ainsi n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui c'est le cas.

— Donc tout est parfait ! _Clôtura-t-il en reportant son regard sur ses dossiers._

— Tu ne souhaites donc jamais avoir d'enfants ?

— J'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est. _Soupira-t-il._ Toi, moi, Noah, c'est amplement suffisant.

— Je vois...

— Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas enceinte ? _La fixa-t-il avec crainte._

Blessée et pour le moins choqué de son comportement, elle se releva.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne le suis pas. _Rétorqua-t-elle durement._ Je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit. _Ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter le salon._

— Liv ? _L'appela-t-il, avant d'entendre la porte de la chambre se fermer quelques secondes plus tard._

**0oooooooo0**

Elle se trouvait à son bureau, la feuille contentant ses résultats d'analyses entre les mains et une vérité pour le moins bouleversante mentionnée là, noir sur blanc. Elle était enceinte de 3 mois et deux semaines environ… Un sourire se dessinant sur son visage, il s'effaça au fil des secondes, quand elle se rappela la réaction de Rafaël à ce sujet. _Il ne voulait pas d'enfants ! Il avait été des plus catégoriques à ce sujet et elle l'avait bien compris…_ Et pourtant, là, dans sa main, elle tenait la preuve que Lucia avait raison et qu'elle s'était voilée la face, elle savait déjà comment il réagirait et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui apprendre aujourd'hui… Il devait emménager officiellement avec elle et Noah ce week-end et aussi égoïste que cela soit, elle préférait attendre le bon moment pour le lui avouer un verre de scotch, une soirée au calme, ou pourquoi pas un dîner, lui ferait peut-être mieux prendre la nouvelle.

Finalement, le papier avait était enfoui dans un tiroir quand elle reçut un appel, un bébé venait d'être kidnappé.

**0oooooooo0**

Elle lui avait juste demandé son avis concernant l'affaire plus que délicate à laquelle elle et son équipe faisaient face, elle avait juste voulu ses conseils et connaître son opinion, et aujourd'hui, en faisant son chemin jusqu'à Hogan Place, comme elle le regrettait…

Il n'était pas rentré hier soir, elle l'avait appelé toute la soirée pour tomber à chaque fois sur sa messagerie et finalement quand son téléphone avait sonné tôt ce matin, elle avait décroché rapidement inquiète et affolée. Ce n'était pas Rafaël qui l'appelé, c'était Amanda, Amanda qui lui expliqué mal à l'aise, que l'homme avec lequel elle s'apprêtait à vivre officiellement, venait de tuer un bébé.

Elle l'avait appelé aussitôt pour savoir où il se trouvait et par miracle, il avait répondu, lui disant qu'il se trouvait prés du palais. Raccrochant immédiatement, tant, elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation au téléphone, elle s'était préparée en quatrième vitesse et était partie.

— Rafaël, c'est vrai ?! _L'interpella-t-elle une fois qu'elle l'eut rejoint._

Soupirant, il la regarda.

— Un lattée ? _Demanda-t-il inconsciemment._

— Tu plaisantes ! Je n'ai pas envie de boire un café._ Lui prit-elle le bras en l'entrainant plus loin._ Tu as tué le bébé ?!

— Je l'ai aidé à s'en aller.

— C'est une subtilité qui aura du mal à passer au tribunal. _Rétorqua-t-elle désemparée._

— Ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que j'ai pensé dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Alarmée et suffocante, elle inspira avant de se s'arrêter.

— Ah non ? Dans ce cas, à quoi as-tu pensé ? Certainement pas à moi et à Noah !? Merde, Rafaël ! Tu risques la prison ! _Hurla-t-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer à cette alternative._

— Merci, je suis au courant ! _Rétorqua-t-il acerbe._ Il arrive parfois qu'on agisse sans penser aux conséquences.

— Non… _Souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine._ Pas toi… Pas un homme qui porte des bretelles. _Ajouta-t-elle les yeux au bord des larmes._

— Je n'avais pas le choix Liv…

— Il faut que j'arrange ça ! _Commença-t-elle à partir._

— Olivia ! Liv ! _Essaya-t-il de la rattraper._ Tu ne peux pas m'aider !

Noyée dans ses pensées, espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un effroyable cauchemar, elle gagna l'intérieur du palais. Elle était en colère contre lui, et se sentait blessée de constater qu'il n'avait pas pris 5 minutes pour penser aux conséquences qu'aurait cette action sur leur vie. Mais autant qu'elle lui en voulait, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant, pas quand il avait tellement besoin d'elle, même s'il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire._ Le futur père de son enfant ne finirait pas en prison !_

Par chance, elle repéra alors Jack McCoy.

— Maitre McCoy, bonjour. _S'avança-t-elle vers lui._

— Mes collègues m'appellent Jack lieutenant. Je suppose que vous êtes venue me parler du substitut Barba.

— Ce n'est pas le premier avec lequel je travaille et je ne dis pas ses mots, car nous savons tous deux que je ne peux être impartiale, mais parce que c'est vrai ! C'est le meilleur ! Il est honnête et honorable ! _Lui expliqua-t-elle avec assurance et conviction._

— Comprenez-moi, je ne peux pas laisser mes substituts tués impunément des gens comme ça, ce ne serait pas convenable.

— Il a fait ce qu'il pensait être juste. _Rétorqua-t-elle, même si elle n'acceptait pas sa décision. _

— Je le sais. _Lui assura tristement McCoy._ J'en suis conscient et vous aussi.

— Oui je le sais…

— Espérons que le jury en sera lui aussi conscient. _Dit-il avant de se décaler quand il aperçut un homme. _

Plongée dans ses pensées, Olivia n'entendit qu'un moment plus tard McCoy lui parlait de nouveau.

— Lieutenant Benson, je vous présente Peter Stone !

Lui lançant un mince sourire, elle reporta son attention sur Jack.

— C'est un avocat très reconnu. _Poursuivie McCoy._ Qui vient de Chicago, et justement, il sera procureur spécial pour le bureau du procureur contre Rafaël Barba.

Une phrase et elle porta un regard des plus amer et des plus haineux vers l'homme.

Semblant mal à l'aise, celui-ci hésita avant de lui tendre la main.

— Enchantée.

Incrédule, elle le dévisagea.

— J'espère que vous êtes nul ! _Lui adressa-t-elle avant de rebrousser chemin._

Pour le moins surpris par ces mots, Peter Stone la regarda partir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que malgré le dédain et la haine qu'elle semblait lui porter en cet instant, il trouvait la femme absolument magnifique.

**0oooooooo0**

Il avait heureusement été reconnu non coupable, et c'est plus que soulagée et heureuse qu'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras à la fin de l'audience.

Elle lui avait alors proposé de rentrer, voir Noah lui changerait les idées, elle en était certaine, mais il lui avait dit qu'avant ça, il avait deux, trois choses à faire. Acquiesçant troublé, elle l'avait laissé partir et était rentrée.

Les heures avaient passé et Rafaël n'était toujours pas revenu. Demandant donc à Lucia qui était présente si elle pouvait rester avec Noah, ce à quoi la femme répondit, « oui, avec grand plaisir. » Elle prit son manteau et ses clefs et rejoignit Hogan place.

Faisant son chemin, elle passa devant le bureau de Carmen pour constater que la femme était déjà partie. Ouvrant maintenant la porte du bureau de Rafaël, elle manqua de trébucher et dû se retenir au cadre de la porte. Il n'y avait plus rien… Toutes ses affaires, ses livres de droit, ses manuels d'Harvard, ses objets personnels, son presse-papier, sa plaque, tout était parti.

Tremblante, elle passa sa main sur le bureau. _Non cela ne pouvait pas être vrai !_ _Il n'avait pas pu faire ça… Pas sans la prévenir, pas sans lui en parler. _C'est là qu'elle vit une enveloppe poser à son intention, la prenant elle en sortit une feuille.

_**Liv,**_

_**Ne te sens pas coupable ou responsable de quoi que ce soit, tu n'y es pour rien. **_

_**J'aurais préféré que les choses se passent différemment et j'aurais préféré ne jamais devoir vous quitter, mais c'est ainsi. J'ai pris une décision et je dois dès lors vivre avec. **_

_**Je sais que je suis et resterais coupable, bien que je n'aie pas été condamné et en sachant cela, je ne peux plus me tenir auprès de vous deux et continué de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il faut que je m'éloigne Olivia, pas de toi, ni de Noah, mais de ce tout ça… Vous ne méritez pas ça et je ne veux pas que vous assistiez à ma chute. **_

_**Merci d'être rentré dans ma vie Liv, aujourd'hui, je dois en sortir à regret. **_

_**J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu comprendras, que, moi-même, j'ai besoin d'essayer désormais de le faire. **_

_**Rafaël.**_

La lettre tombant au sol et les larmes ravageant son visage, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser ce qui se passait. _Il l'avait abandonné ! Il les avait brutalement et simplement, abandonnés !_ _Aucun mot pour Noah, aucun mot pour elle, si ce n'est qu'il espérait qu'elle lui pardonne… Non, elle ne le faisait pas ! Elle ne pourrait jamais le faire. Il venait de prendre la fuite ! Il venait de l'abandonner lâchement avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de son enfant._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Avec un dernier espoir, essayant de retarder sa détresse, elle fit un saut à son appartement, espérant l'y trouver, mais une fois arrivé, elle constata qu'il n'y était pas, ou du moins qu'il n'y était plus. La colère commençant à se frayer un chemin dans ses veines, elle prit son téléphone, pas vraiment étonné de tomber sur sa boîte vocale quand elle l'appela. Durant tout le long du trajet du retour, elle hurla donc à tout rompre, lui criant « comment avait-il pu lui faire ça, après qu'elle ait tout tenté et tout fait pour lui sauver la mise. »

Arrivant maintenant devant sa porte, elle raccrocha avant d'inspirer lourdement.

— Olivia est-ce que ça va ? _S'enquit Lucia en la voyant entrer._

Apparemment les larmes séchées et ses yeux rougis avaient interpellé la femme.

— Maman, où est Rafa ? _Demanda innocemment Noah._

Étouffant un sanglot, elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Qu'allait-elle dire à Noah ? Comment réagirait-il ?

— Et si tu allais mettre ton pyjama Noah ? Maman et moi devons parler.

— D'accord… _Parti-il en traînant légèrement des pieds._

— Olivia ? _L'incita alors Lucia._

Faisant son chemin jusqu'au canapé sans prendre la peine de retirer son manteau, Olivia s'y effondra avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

— Olivia, chérie, que se passe-t-il ? _S'alarma un peu plus Lucia en s'asseyant à ses côtés._

— Il est parti…

— Qui est parti ?

— Rafaël…

— Parti ! Mais comment cela parti ? _Olivia lui avait brièvement expliqué ce qui s'était passé et surtout ce que son fils avait fait, et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait était bouleversée, et terriblement en colère contre lui. Mais pourquoi serait-il pour autant parti ? Il avait été reconnu non coupable, alors pourquoi ?_

— Son bureau. _Murmura Olivia._ Il n'y avait plus rien, il a tout emporté Lucia, absolument tout.

— Non. _Secoua-t-elle la tête._ Il doit y avoir une explication, il n'a pas pu partir comme ça, pas sans te prévenir.

— Oh il l'a fait, il m'a laissé ça. _Lui tendit la lettre Olivia._

La lisant rapidement, Lucia porta à la fin de sa lecture une main à sa bouche.

— Dios Mio ! Quel imbécile ! _S'exclama-t-elle._ As-tu essayé de l'appeler ?

— Il est sur messagerie et il n'était pas à son appartement. Il ne reviendra pas Lucia, il ne reviendra jamais. _Pleura-t-elle dès lors en regardant la femme._

La prenant dans ses bras, Lucia la serra avant d'entendre soudain de petits sanglots.

— Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? _Pleura Noah._

Se redressant et essuyant ses yeux, Olivia s'empressa de le rejoindre et s'accroupit face à lui.

— Non, mon cœur, absolument pas. _Lui assura-t-elle en caressant sa joue._

— Alors pourquoi il est parti ?!

— Je… _Bredouilla Olivia,_ _consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer toute l'histoire à Noah. _Je ne sais pas… _Avoua-t-elle._

— Il m'avait promis de rester toujours avec nous ! _Se dégagea-t-il des bras de sa mère._ Toujours ! Et il a menti !

— Noah… _Tenta de le calmer Olivia._

— Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! _Hurla-t-il en sanglotant, avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte. _

S'effondrant au sol, Olivia ne put que haleter.

— Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit… _Murmura Lucia en la rejoignant. _

— Si, il le fait et je le comprends ! Car je le déteste moi aussi en cet instant.

Surprise, elle fixa Olivia durant de longues secondes.

— Je suis enceinte Lucia…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Il y avait eu des jours où elle avait pensé, non pas, qu'elle réussirait à l'oublier, mais qu'elle réussirait à vivre sans lui, mais en réalité, elle se bernait d'illusions. Rafaël Barba lui avait fait plus mal encore que tous les hommes qu'elle eu connus, plus mal encore peut-être qu'Eliot. Oh oui, les deux hommes avaient un point commun de taille ils étaient partis du jour au lendemain, sans rien dire et ne donnant alors plus aucun signe de vie.

Elle s'était donc au fil des jours résigner à tenter de l'appeler, sachant que comme à chaque fois elle tomberait sur sa messagerie, son email quant à lui n'était plus valide, et ne sachant pas où il se trouvait, elle ne pouvait même pas lui écrire, bien que de toute manière, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. _Non ! Elle lui en voulait trop pour le faire._ _Il avait détruit sa vie !_ Noah semblait avoir perdu tous ses repères et depuis le soir où il avait appris que Rafaël ne reviendrait pas, il s'était complètement fermé et ne lui parler maintenant que par obligation. Olivia ne savait plus quoi faire, bien qu'elle comprenait parfaitement son comportement, il était malheureux et il était plus facile de s'en prendre et de lui faire payer à elle, car elle était là, plutôt qu'au principal intéressé.

En tout cas, Lucia avait juré de l'aider, quoi qu'elle décide et quoi qu'elle fasse, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle se tiendrait à ses côtés et l'aiderait dès qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Un beau brun au sourire et au regard énigmatique lui avait dit un jour la même chose et pourtant, il l'avait abandonné…

**0oooooooo0**

Oui, Olivia avait pensé qu'elle réussirait à vivre sans lui, mais en affrontant les journées et en cet instant précis la vision de Peter Stone, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le faire. L'homme depuis quelques semaines était devenu en quelque sorte son souffre-douleur et son bouc émissaire, chaque mot, chaque parole, chaque regard qui lui était destiné était empli de haine et de dédain et le pauvre avocat commençait vraisemblablement à ne plus pouvoir le supporter.

Entrant dans son bureau et ravalant la boule qui se former dans sa gorge en voyant maintenant un autre homme et d'autres affaires à la place de celui qui avait fait partie intégrante de sa vie, elle posa négligemment le dossier sous les yeux de l'homme, ne prêtant même pas un regard dans sa direction.

— C'est mon rapport concernant l'affaire. _Siffla-t-elle en regagnant la porte._

Se levant aussitôt, Peter la rattrapa et lui barra le chemin.

— Nous devons parler !

— Non, en aucune façon, nous devons le faire ! _Le regarda-t-elle impassible._

— Écoutez cela ne peut plus durer.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.

— Comptez-vous me faire oui ou non, payé éternellement le fait que j'ai pris sa place !?

Lui lançant un regard, elle réalisa soudain à quel point l'homme semblait souffrir de cette situation. Il est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas ménagé et avait été particulièrement imbuvable et amère envers lui.

— Ne le prenez pas personnellement d'accord.

— Ah non ? Alors comment devrais-je le prendre ? C'est lui qui est parti, je ne l'ai pas forcé ! On m'a proposé ce poste et oui, j'ai accepté.

— Je sais… _Souffla-t-elle._

— Alors quoi ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui vous incite à me mener la vie dure, est-ce qu'il veut que je démissionne ?

Hésitante, elle se retourna et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, avant de s'adosser contre la table.

— Rafaël Barba a quitté New York le jour même du verdict, donc non, ceci n'est pas une vengeance personnelle.

— Oh… _La regarda-t-il soudain mal à l'aise avec de gros yeux._ _Il avait appris au court du procès par Jack que le lieutenant et le substitut étaient ensemble, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que celui-ci avait quitté New York, personne ne lui avait dit._

— Je reconnais avoir été un peu trop loin, mais comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas contre vous. _Compléta Olivia._

— Je suis désolé…

— Désoler pourquoi ? _Le fixa-t-elle étrangement._

— Désoler qu'il vous ait laissé… Oui… Euh, je suis au courant, eh bien Jack était un ami de mon père et disons qu'il l'a mentionné au cours d'une conversation. _Lui avoua-t-il un peu maladroitement._

— Ce n'est rien. _Lui assura d'un geste Olivia._

— Comment gérez-vous les choses ?

— Pardon ?

— Je veux dire, dans votre situation… _Bredouilla-t-il en désignant son ventre légèrement arrondi. _

— J'ai laissé sous-entendre que je ferais des efforts à l'avenir. Je ne vous ai pas pour autant dit que nous pouvions avoir de genre de discussion ! _Trancha-t-elle en se redressant et en faisant de nouveau son chemin jusqu'à la porte. _

Hésitant, Peter en une foulée posa sa main sur la porte, l'empêchant de sortir.

— Sachez simplement que je suis de votre côté. C'est un honneur pour moi de travailler avec vous et j'aimerais que les choses se passent pour le mieux. _Lui dit-il avant de se reculer. _

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, elle sortit sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

**0oooooooo0**

Elle en était à 5 mois de grossesse, toute l'équipe était maintenant au courant, bien qu'ils évitent d'en parler avec elle, sachant à quel point le sujet était pour le moins douloureux et sensible. Noah, cependant, ne le savait pas encore, elle n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment pour lui dire, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha de son fils qui faisait ses devoirs sur le comptoir.

Baissant le son de la télé, elle capta son attention.

— J'ai quelque chose à te dire Noah.

Relevant la tête de son cahier, il lança un regard vers sa mère.

— Oui ? _Marmonna-t-il._

— Noah, s'il te plaît. _Poussa-t-elle son cahier, avant de prendre ses mains._ Je sais que tu es très triste et si je le pouvais, je ferais en sorte que tu ne le sois plus… Mais je…

— Je ne suis pas triste, je suis en colère ! _Rectifia-t-il avec une moue._

Soupirant, elle caressa sa joue.

— Je le suis aussi parfois.

— Contre lui ?

Ravalant la douleur du fait que Noah ne veuille même plus prononcer son prénom, elle acquiesça.

— Tu me demandes toujours de dire la vérité, et lui, il ne l'a pas fait, il a menti !

— Noah… _Ne sut-elle pas trop quoi répondre._ _Bon sang, elle était une mère absolument incompétente en cet instant._

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? _Poursuivie Noah._

Inspirant lourdement, elle sentit ses larmes montées tandis qu'elle regardait son fils.

— Est-ce que tu serais heureux si je te disais que tu allais avoir une petite sœur ?

— Tu vas avoir un bébé ?_ La regarda avec de gros yeux Noah. _

Hochant la tête, elle se prépara à sa réaction et surtout se prépara au pire, mais contre toute attente, une petite main vint se poser sur son ventre.

— Je vais être grand frère ? _La fixa-t-il tandis qu'il bougeait sa main sur son ventre._

— Oui tu vas l'être. Es-tu content ?

— Elle n'a pas beaucoup de chance… _Soupira-t-il tristement._

— Pourquoi tu dis ça chéri ?

— Elle non plus n'aura pas de papa.

Empêchant durement ses larmes de coulés, Olivia l'encercla.

— Non, mais elle aura le meilleur grand frère au monde.

— Oui ! Je le serais ! _Lui affirma Noah avant de se blottir dans ses bras. _Maman, je suis désolé.

— Pourquoi mon cœur ?

— J'ai été méchant avec toi… Mais maintenant, je te promets que je ne le saurais plus, je vais être gentil et t'aider.

— Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien… _Embrassa-t-elle ses boucles en le serrant contre elle, émue par sa réaction et par la compréhension dont il faisait preuve à son si jeune âge. _

**Merci à tous ceux qui liront cette histoire. **

**Comme je l'avais dis, celle-ci comporte quelques similitudes par rapport à mon autre fic. Concernant les relations à venir, Peter Stone y jouera une place très importante, mais cela ne veux pas dire que Rafaël ne fera pas un jour prochain son grand retour. **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les choses allaient mieux et le trou béant dans sa poitrine commencé non pas à résorber, mais il ne la faisait dès lors plus autant souffrir.

Elle devait penser à sa famille, elle devait se concentrer sur eux et en faire, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, sa priorité. Les choses se passaient également mieux au travail et surtout mieux avec Stone, dont elle parvenait maintenant à supporter la présence. S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça, elle savait qu'elle aurait réagi différemment à son encontre et c'est bel et bien ce qu'elle tentait de faire maintenant, puis l'avocat était doué. Il n'avait bien sûr rien en commun avec son prédécesseur, mais il faisait bien son travail et s'y investissait.

**0oooooooo0**

Une fois de plus, elle s'était retrouvée prise en otage et une fois de plus, elle essayait de se reprendre et de se calmer, mais son état ne l'y aidait pas.

— Il faut que vous alliez à l'hôpital ! _L'incita Stone alors qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la rue aux côtés de Fin. _

— Il a raison Liv, tu dois t'assurer que le bébé va bien.

— Il va bien ! _Souffla-t-elle en se passant une main sur son visage._

— Dans ce cas, allons-nous en assurés ! _Lui commanda Stone en désignant l'ambulance._

Soupirant de nouveau, elle le laissa l'y entraîner encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Des heures plus tard après un bilan complet, elle fut autorisée à sortir, avec ordre de se reposer, sa tension était un peu trop élevée, mieux valait être prudente.

— Qu'ont-ils dit ? _S'enquit Peter une fois qu'il la vit revenir dans le couloir._

— Où est Fin ? _Lui demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa question._

— Il a dû retourner à l'unité, mais je suis là.

— Hum… _Grimaça-t-elle en passant devant lui._

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— Je rentre chez moi.

— Je vous raccompagne !

— Je pense être assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule. _Le fixa-t-elle agacée._

— Oui vous l'êtes, mais en cet instant je vous reconduis chez vous, que cela vous plaise ou non ! _Trancha-t-il en reprenant sa marche. _

Soupirant lourdement pour le moins exaspéré et lançant un regard pointu à l'avocat, elle le suivit finalement.

Après un court trajet, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement d'Olivia. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment était des plus cordiales avec Stone, elle lui proposa de monter pour prendre un café, ce qu'il accepta aussitôt et qui la surprit. Elle avait voulu être poli, elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il dirait oui, songea-t-elle en ouvrant maintenant la porte.

— Maman ! _Se précipita dans ses bras Noah._

L'enlaçant, elle fit signe à Lucy qu'elle pouvait maintenant s'en aller, et après les avoir tous les trois salués celle-ci partit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? _Lui demanda Noah en posant sa main sur sa joue. _

— Ce n'est rien chéri, je vais bien.

— Et le bébé ?

— Le bébé va bien lui aussi.

Toussant légèrement afin de signaler sa présence, Peter s'avança vers eux.

— Tu te souviens de monsieur Stone ? _Dit Olivia à Noah._

Le regardant quelque peu méfiant, le garçon acquiesça.

— Je pense que Peter suffira. _Sourit l'homme._

Mère et fils ignorant son commentaire, ils se dirigèrent au salon et Olivia parti préparer les boissons, avant d'inciter Peter à s'installer sur le canapé.

Retrouvant ses lego sur le tapis, Noah lui lançait de temps à autre des regards.

— Alors quel âge as-tu déjà ?

— J'ai 6 ans. _Lui répondit Noah son attention concentrée sur ses briques._

— Hum… _Se frotta les mains Peter._ Tu sais, à ton âge, je me passionnais pour le base-ball.

— Ah oui ? _Lui lança un regard Noah. _

— Oui, j'en faisais chaque week-end avec mon père et en semaine, quand il le pouvait, après l'école, nous allions au parc nous entraînés.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de Noah et l'avocat réalisa l'impact de ses paroles. _Bon sang ! Quel abruti ! Se congédia-t-il. _

— Mais cependant les jeux de construction c'est bien aussi !

— Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre ? _Lui demanda l'enfant, le surprenant pour le moins._

— Tu sais Noah, je pense que monsieur Stone est très occupé et qu'il… _Commença Olivia en revenant et en posant les boisons sur la table basse. _

— J'ai le temps ! _La coupa-t-il en regardant Noah._

— Mais je n'ai pas de bat._ Se tourna-t-il vers sa mère. _

Soupirant et maudissant silencieusement l'avocat, elle sourit à Noah.

— Je pense que nous pourrons arranger ça.

— Super ! _Sourit-il enfin en se levant et en partant en courant vers sa chambre._

Le regardant faire en souriant également, Peter se tourna vers Olivia.

— J'espère que je n'ai pas dit ou fais quelque chose que vous ne vouliez pas.

— Non, c'est génial qu'il puisse découvrir un sport.

— Vous en êtes sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans votre vie.

— Vous venez déjà le faire, et je me vois assez mal dire non à Noah maintenant. _Lui expliqua-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé. _

Grimaçant, Peter en fit de même, songeant que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il réussirait à briser la carapace du lieutenant.

Le week-end suivant mère et fils avait donc fait leur chemin jusqu'au parc afin de retrouver Peter. Munie de sa bat et d'une tenue complète, Noah sautilla en l'apercevant.

Le voyant trépigner d'impatience, Olivia ne put que sourire, même si elle aurait préféré que ses instants, il les partage avec un autre homme… Cependant, Rafaël Barba ne se souciait pas en cet instant d'elle, ni de Noah et il ne se souciait pas de lui apprendre le base-ball, mais Peter Stone, oui ! Elle refréna donc ses attitudes de maman ours et essaya de se détendre, les regardant tous deux maintenant joués ensemble, Noah semble-t-il enjoué. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu un si grand sourire sur son visage et s'il fallait qu'elle supporte l'avocat quelques samedis après-midi en plus de la semaine, elle serait prête à le faire si cela voulait dire, voir son fils heureux.

**0oooooooo0**

Elle avait marché jusqu'à son bureau hésitante, mais néanmoins consciente, qu'il aurait peut-être besoin de parler. Et en effet, en entrant et en le voyant assis, une bouteille de whisky plus qu'entamé à ses côtés, elle sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

S'asseyant, elle ne dit pas un mot pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement lui exprimer ses condoléances et lui dire à quel point elle était désolée de ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur. Il ne répondit rien et elle se demanda s'il lui en voulait, mais soudain il s'effondra dans ses bras, pleurant silencieusement et elle ne put alors que faire une chose, l'encercler et le rassurer.

Cette soirée ou plutôt cet instant avait tout changé entre eux, du moins son opinion de lui avait changé, il était humain, il ressentait les choses et il était quelqu'un de bien.

Elle avait donc désormais accepté de l'appeler Peter, accepter qu'il devienne le coach officiel de Noah et accepter que tout comme elle l'eût fait avec son prédécesseur, elle prenne un verre avec lui après le travail afin de continuer de discuter de l'affaire en cours. Oui, tout avait changé entre eux et surtout dans sa vie, il ne s'agissait plus désormais que d'elle et de Noah, mais il s'agissait d'eux trois. Elena était née par un mois de juin à 4 heures du matin et depuis c'était toute la vie d'une famille qui avait été chamboulé pour le plus grand plaisir et la plus grande joie de Noah.

**0oooooooo0**

Sa fille avait maintenant trois mois et c'est au chaud dans son landau qu'elle assistait au progrès de son grand-frère au base-ball.

— Tu as vu maman ?! Tu as vu ? J'ai réussi ! _S'exclama Noah._

— Oui j'ai vu ça, tu es le meilleur ! _Lui sourit-elle depuis sa place sur le banc._

— Est-ce que tu crois qu'Elena l'a vu aussi ?

— Oh mais j'en suis certaine. _Continua-t-elle de sourire._

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je prendrais bien un chocolat chaud. Qu'en dis-tu champion ? _Leur proposa Peter._

— Oui !

— Alors allons-y. _Se leva Olivia._

Marchant tous les trois dans le parc en direction du stand, Noah courant devant eux, ils tombèrent soudain sur une femme qui fut plus que surprise et effarée de voir cette image.

— Oh Lucia ! _S'exclama Olivia en lui souriant._

— Olivia. _La salua-t-elle un peu platement avant de se tourner vers l'homme._ Monsieur ?

— Lucia, je vous vous présente Peter stone ? Peter, voici Lucia Barba.

— Peter Stone ? _Répéta Lucia._

— Oui il est… C'est le… _Bredouilla Olivia._

— Je suis le nouveau substitut de l'unité. _Répondit pour elle Peter._

— Oh… _Inspira la femme avant de se tourner vers Olivia avec une expression étrange. _Eh bien, je vais vous laisser.

— Non, attendez, Noah est là-bas, il sera ravi de vous voir et Elena est…

— Désolé je suis pressée. _Partit-elle sans prendre la peine de les saluer._

— Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? _Demanda Peter._

— C'était abuelita ? _Demanda Noah en les rejoignant. _Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue me voir ?

— Elle avait des choses à faire chéri… _Murmura Olivia. _

Acquiesçant, le garçon tira sur la main de Peter.

— On y va ?

— Oui nous y allons ! _Lui sourit-il._

**0oooooooo0**

Olivia n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de demander à Lucia de venir garder les enfants ce soir, Lucy était chez de la famille et elle ne rentrerait que dans deux jours.

Entendant frapper, elle lui ouvrit et la laissa entrer, tandis qu'elle finissait de se préparer.

— Ils ont mangé, Noah doit juste finir ses devoirs. _L'informa Olivia en attrapant son sac._ Lucia, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? _Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite en voyant que la femme ne disait pas un mot. _

— Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et cet avocat ?

— Seigneur non ! Bien sûr que non. Il entraîne juste Noah, c'est tout. Écoutez, je sais que cette image l'autre fois a pu laisser sous-entendre quelque chose, mais c'est un ami, c'est tout.

— Vraiment ?

— Bien sûr ! _Lui assura Olivia en s'approchant, posant son sac sur le canapé._

La regardant Lucia vit la détresse de la femme et elle se congédia alors d'avoir imaginé de telles choses.

— Pardonne-moi, je me suis fait des idées, mais vous voir tous les quatre ensembles… J'ai pensé que…

— Lucia, personne ne remplacera Rafaël.

— Je le sais, et pourtant, malgré qu'il soit mon fils, tu as le droit de passer à autre chose, et je n'ai quant à moi pas le droit de réagir ainsi et de t'en empêcher.

— Pas un jour ne passe sans que je continue de penser à lui… _Lui avoua-t-elle dans un souffle._ Mais cela va faire neuf mois qu'il est parti, j'ignore s'il reviendra un jour et je ne peux pas continuer d'espérer en vain… Noah et Elena ont besoin de moi et je…

— Je sais, je sais… _La prit dans ses bras la femme._ Olivia, chérie, je suis désolé.

— Il me manque. _Étouffa-t-elle dans le creux de son cou._ Il me manque tellement…

**0oooooooo0**

Ils avaient travaillé en équipe et cela avait marché, il lui avait fait confiance et elle l'avait fait et le résulta était là, ils avaient gagné !

— Ça va ? _Lui demanda Peter assis au comptoir d'un bar._

— Oui ça va mieux. _Regardant sa montre, elle constata l'heure tardive._ Je ferais mieux de rentrer. _Se leva-t-elle en récupérant son manteau._

— Je vous raccompagne ? Nous pourrions marcher, il fait encore bon.

— C'est d'accord ! _Acquiesça-t-elle._

Ils avaient pris leur temps, se mêlant à la foule durant tout le long du trajet et Peter n'avait rien dit, la regardant discrètement.

Prenant à un moment donné son bras, il la guida vers l'entrée d'un parc qui était encore ouvert.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— Vous avez besoin de souffler, alors suivez-moi. _L'incita-t-il._

Levant un sourcil elle l'avait fait, appréciant le calme du lieu, s'arrêtant sur un petit pont elle posa ses coudes sur le bois et fixa la rivière.

— Merci… _Murmura-t-elle._

— Pourquoi ? Pour vous avoir entraîné dans un parc à 8h du soir.

— Oui pour ça et pour tout le reste…

— De rien. _Lui sourit-il en la regardant. _

— J'ai conscience d'avoir été au départ peu incline à vous laisser vous faire une place, mais aujourd'hui je suis heureuse que vous ne m'ayez pas laissé le choix.

— Toute personne sensée aurait réagi comme vous l'avez fait. _Lui assura-t-il._

— Vous croyez ?

— J'en suis certain !

— Et pourtant je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi.

— Olivia, oubliez ça d'accord. _La pria-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. _

La regardant, elle leva légèrement un sourcil avant de le fixer.

— Vous êtes un bon avocat !

— Et vous êtes de loin le meilleur lieutenant que j'ai rencontré. _Sourit-il en s'approchant d'elle. _

— Peter… _Murmura-t-elle en réalisant que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques pouces du sien. _

— Olivia… _Rétorqua-t-il avant de passer par surprise une main derrière sa nuque et de la rapprocher de son visage._

Anticipant son geste et surtout son action, elle se recula soudain, comme si consciente, qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre une énorme erreur.

— Je… Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. _Bredouilla-t-elle en s'écartant et en partant précipitamment, le laissant planté là. _

**0oooooooo0**

Ce léger incident, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu lieu, fut vite oublié au fil des jours.

Peter était passé chez elle afin de travailler sur un dossier, mais avant ça, il avait ramené des pizzas et profitait d'un moment avec la petite famille.

— Elle change de jour en jour. _S'exclama-t-il en souriant à Elena qu'il tenait dans ses bras._

— Oh ça oui ! _Acquiesça Olivia en s'approchant._ Par chance, il me reste encore quelques mois avant qu'elle se mette à gambader partout. Allez jeune fille, il est l'heure d'aller au lit. _Lui tendit-elle les bras._

— Je pense qu'elle se sent bien dans mes bras. _Plaisanta Peter._

Assis sur sa chaise Noah les regardait attentivement avec une moue plutôt mécontente.

— Je vous laisse aller la coucher, puisque apparemment c'est dans vos bras qu'elle a décidé de s'endormir. _L'incita Olivia en lui montrant le chemin, avant de se tourner vers son fils. _

— Dernière part de pizza Noah, après c'est les dents et le lit. D'accord ?

— Hum… _Marmonna-t-il._

Quelque peu intriguée par son soudain changement de comportement, elle rejoignit Peter dans la chambre d'Elena.

Voyant qu'il l'avait maintenant installé dans son berceau, elle remonta les couvertures sur sa fille avant de la regarder.

— Elle est magnifique. _Murmura-t-il._

— Oh oui elle l'est. _Ne put-elle qu'acquiescer avec un sourire._

— Tout comme l'est sa mère. _Exhorta-t-il, aussitôt confronté à son visage surpris._

— Je…

— Ne dites rien. _La pria-t-il en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage._

Olivia ne sentit qu'un long moment plus tard sa bouche se presser contre la sienne et n'eut alors pas le courage, ni l'envie de se reculer, cependant la voix de Noah la poussa soudain à le faire.

Les regardant, mécontent, le garçon fronça les sourcils avant de se reculer.

— Je vous déteste ! Et toi, je ne t'aime plus ! _Pointa-t-il un doigt vers Peter._

Submergée par les mots de son fils et sa réaction, et coupable et honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Olivia trébucha avant de regarder Peter.

— Il… Il ne pensait pas…

— Ça va, ça va. _Lui assura-t-il._ Allez le voir, je vous attendrais au salon.

Acquiesçant, elle rejoignit la chambre de Noah.

Pelotonné en boule sur son lit, Eddie serrer contre sa poitrine, il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

— Noah, chéri ! _Se précipita-t-elle vers lui._

— Je ne veux pas te parler ! _Étouffa-t-il._

— Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

— Tu es amoureuse de Peter !

— Non, Noah je ne le suis pas.

— Alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassé sur la bouche ?

— Je… _Bredouilla-t-elle._ _Bon sang, comment pouvait-elle expliquer à son fils que parfois les adultes faisaient des choses stupides ?_ Disons que je l'aime bien, tout comme toi, tu le fais.

— Plus maintenant !

— Noah, regarde-moi. _Le pria-t-elle en prenant ses mains._ Le problème n'est pas ce qui s'est passé n'est-ce pas ? Qui a-t-il ?

— Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne sa place… Je ne veux pas qu'il remplace Rafa… _Lui avoua-t-il en larmes._

— Oh seigneur… _Pleura-t-elle à son tour en le serrant contre elle._ Il ne la prendra pas Noah.

— Il me manque…

— Je sais chéri, je sais… Moi aussi, il me manque. _Continua-t-elle de le tenir, essayant durant de longues minutes de le rassurer. _Noah, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable d'aimer Peter, tout comme tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de penser à Rafaël.

— Mais je ne veux pas qu'un autre vienne vivre avec nous.

— Ça n'arrivera pas chéri, mais cependant tu as besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager des moments, comme quand tu t'entraînes avec Peter au base-ball, je sais que tu aurais voulu partager toutes ces choses avec Rafaël, mais il n'est pas ici mon cœur… Mais Peter l'est lui et je t'assure qu'il t'aime.

— Et Elena ?

— Eh bien, il l'aime aussi.

— Et Rafa ?

— Il t'aimait Noah, il t'aimait énormément et je suis certaine qu'il aurait aimait Elena ! Ne doute jamais de cela, même s'il est parti, il ne l'a pas fait à cause toi et quoiqu'il se passe, je sais qu'il continuera de t'aimer.

Acquissent tristement, il ferma les yeux sentant le sommeil le gagner.

— J'aurais voulu qu'il soit mon papa… _Murmura Noah, avant de sombre dans le sommeil._

Retenant ses larmes, Liv caressa ses boucles.

— Je l'aurais voulu moi aussi… _Exhorta-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre._

Rejoignant Peter au salon, elle le trouva assis mal à l'aise.

La voyant, il se leva.

— Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

— Il dort… _Souffla-t-elle en attrapant une bouteille sur le comptoir et en se servant un verre, s'asseyant ensuite sur le canapé._

— Je n'aurais pas dû… Olivia, je suis désolé…

— Vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est moi, je n'ai pas su voir qu'il allait mal.

— Il lui manque, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. _Lui répondit-elle franchement._

— Je ne veux rien brisé dans vos vies à tous les trois et je ne souhaite pas prendre sa place, je veux seulement être là pour vous si besoin.

— Je le sais Peter. Mais Noah… Disons qu'il ne voit pas les choses ainsi.

— Et vous ?

— Comment ça ? _Lui demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux._

— Pensez-vous à lui ?

— Oui. _Avoua-t-elle._

— Je ferais mieux d'y aller. _Se leva-t-il._

— Et le dossier ?

— Nous verrons ça plus tard d'accord.

— Peter, vous n'êtes pas là pour m'aider à penser à autre chose… _Tenta-t-elle._

— Et pourtant c'est bel et bien ce que je semble être pour vous et Noah. Bonsoir Olivia. _La salua-t-il avant de sortir de l'appartement. _

**0oooooooo0**

Elle avait été réveillée en pleine nuit quelques jours plus tard par des coups frappés contre sa porte, se levant et s'apprêtant à hurler sur celui-ci ou celle qui prenait le risque de réveiller ses enfants, elle trouva Peter devant sa porte l'air au plus mal.

— J'ai besoin de vous… _Lui dit-il en entrant._

— Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda-t-elle en refermant doucement la porte._

— Une de mes anciennes connaissances m'accuse de viol.

— Quoi ! _Le fixa-t-elle sidérer._

— Olivia, je ne ferais jamais ça, il faut que vous me croyiez, jamais je ne violerais une femme ! _Prit-il ses mains dans les siennes, la suppliant de le croire._

— D'accord, d'accord, calmez-vous. À quand remonte cette relation ?

— Plusieurs années.

— Et vous rappelez-vous du moment en question ? Pourquoi aurait-elle pu vouloir vous accuser ?

— C'est bien ça le problème, je ne sais pas.

— Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?

— C'est le trou noir complet. _Lui avoua-t-il désemparer._

_Merde ! Songea-t-elle en se disant que cette affaire commencée particulièrement mal, mais qu'importe, elle l'aiderait dans tous les cas. Il avait été là pour elle, elle le serait pour lui. _

En effet, elle avait essayé de l'aider, essayant par tous les moyens possibles, à force d'images de récits et de témoignages de lui rafraîchir la mémoire, il risquait son boulot et sa réputation si les charges étaient prouvées. Il fallait qu'elle le sorte de là.

Assise sur son canapé le dossier devant elle, elle porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres quand elle entendit frapper. Les enfants étaient chez Lucia ce soir, mais peut-être que Noah avait oublié quelque chose. Une fois de plus, elle y trouva Peter, un Peter vraisemblablement très ivre.

— Je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi.

— Vous ne pouviez pas ou vous ne vouliez pas ?

— Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Ouvrant la porte, elle soupira avant de le regarder faire son chemin jusqu'au canapé.

Olivia savait qu'il était innocent, mais l'issue de ce qui pourrait éventuellement arrivée, commencer cruellement semble-t-il à le terrifier.

— Un café ?

— Non merci.

— Peter, vous avez besoin de garder les idées claires.

— À quoi bon…

Rejoignant le canapé elle s'assise à ses côtés.

— Nous allons prouver votre innocence ! Mais je ne peux pas le faire, nous ne pouvons pas le faire sans vous !

— Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à m'aider.

— C'est une blague ?! Car vous êtes un homme bien et un bon avocat !

— Vous ne faites là que répéter ce que vous m'avez dit un jour.

— Vous savez quoi ?! Je ne vous aime pas quand vous êtes ivre ! _Siffla-t-elle._

— Car vous allez me dire qu'en temps normal vous le faites ? _La regarda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _

— Je vous apprécie oui.

— Mais pas comme vous l'appréciez lui !

— Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et je vais aller vous faire un café. _Se leva-t-elle avant de se rendre à la cuisine. _

Quelques secondes plus tard, il la bloqua contre le plan de travail, son corps pressé contre le sien.

— Peter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

— Je vous aime Olivia. _Lui dit-il tandis qu'il caressait sa joue._

— Vous êtes ivre.

— Justement, je vois les choses plus clairement et surtout je vous vois vous ! Je vous aime depuis le premier jour. _S'exclama-t-il avant de plaquer brutalement sa bouche sur la sienne._

— Peter non ! _Étouffa-t-elle en le repoussant._

— Laissez-moi vous le prouvez.

— Maitre Stone ça suffit ! _Cria-t-elle en le repoussant vivement. _

— Olivia je… _Bredouilla-t-il en ayant apparemment réalisé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire._ Je… Je suis désolé. _Se retourna-t-il avant de sortir précipitamment de l'appartement, laissant Olivia planté là encore sous le choc._

**0oooooooo0**

Il s'était terré dans son appartement jusqu'au verdict, et même là, il les avait tous ensuite évité, il était innocent, mais coupable d'avoir voulu profiter d'elle et de l'avoir poussé à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, maugréa-t-il tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas dans son salon.

Entendant frapper, il ignora avant que les coups se répètent, soupirant, il ouvrit finalement la porte pour y trouver Olivia.

— Je m'inquiétais. _Lui fit-elle part en le voyant repartir._ _Entrant elle ferma la porte avant de s'avancer vers lui. _

— Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Je vais bien, je suis innocent, tout va pour le mieux !

— Dans ce cas pourquoi refusez-vous de me parler ?

— Vous savez pourquoi.

— Peter, vous n'avez rien fait de mal ! Tout homme peu à un moment donné faire une erreur.

— Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal Olivia. _Exhorta-t-il en s'adossant contre le canapé._

Le rejoignant, elle se positionna en face de lui.

— Et vous ne l'avez pas fait. _Lui assura-t-elle avec un mince sourire._

— Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a pu vous laisser. _Maugréa-t-il._

— Je n'aurais hélas sûrement jamais la chance de lui demander.

Riant amèrement, il baissa la tête avant de sentir soudainement la main d'Olivia prendre la sienne.

— Vous aviez raison Peter.

— Raison sur quoi ?

— Vous m'avez aidé à penser à autre chose.

— Merci de me le dire ! _Grimaça-t-il amèrement._

— Mais plus aujourd'hui.

— Comment ?

— Aujourd'hui, je suis là, pas parce que je veux oublier, mais parce que j'en ai envie. _Lui avoua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. _

Plus que surpris, il ne réalisa que tardivement après lui avoir rendu ce baiser, ce qui était en train d'arriver.

— Je dois passer à autre chose. _Murmura-t-elle en fixant son visage._

— En êtes-vous sûr ?

— Oui.

À ses mots, il l'embrassa de nouveau, avant qu'il lui retire sa veste et la serre contre lui. Un long moment plus tard, il l'entraînait vers sa chambre, espérant, tandis qu'il faisait corps avec elle, qu'elle avait dit la vérité.

**Pour les fans de Benstone, j'espère que vous êtes comblés et pour les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre sera essentiellement consacré à Barba, afin de rattraper le temps perdu et surtout de savoir ce qu'il est devenu. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**1 an plus tôt**

Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait ensuite quand il avait prit le premier vol en partance pour Cuba, tout ce qui l'avait importer en cet instant était de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de New York et Cuba, bien qu'il n'y soit pas retourné depuis des années, avait semblait être la destination parfaite.

Dès l'instant même où il avait posé le pied à Trinidad, il avait mis son cerveau en mode off, et durant de longues semaines, il n'avait pensé à rien, sinon à tenter d'oublier.

Ses journées se résumer essentiellement à dormir, puis à se rendre dans différents bars et ensuite à dormir de nouveau, finissant parfois la soirée avec une compagnie imprévue, et le lendemain, le même schéma se répétait. Il avait fait ça durant de longues semaines avant qu'un soir en marchant sur la plage, il voit un petit garçon de 6 ans et son père, et aussitôt le visage de Noah l'avait inondait, avant que celui d'Olivia ne se fraye également un chemin de plein fouet. Dès cet instant, il ne buvait plus pour oublier ce qu'il avait fait, mais bel et bien pour oublier ce qu'il leur avait fait à eux. Il était un lâche et chaque soir, il se le répétait au comptoir du bar, où lorsqu'il marchait sur le sable, une bouteille dans la main. _Oh oui ! Il était un lâche, capable autrefois de briller dans la salle d'audience, mais incapable de gérer ses responsabilités. _

— Nous pourrions peut-être renouveler ça à l'occasion. _Proposa la femme qui était allongée nue sur son lit. _

Se levant, il attrapa une bouteille et se resservit un verre. Le portant à ses lèvres, il jeta un regard vers la fenêtre.

— Je ne préfère pas non.

— Pourquoi ? As-tu peur de t'attacher ?

_Oh non, il ne pourrait pas le faire, jamais il ne pourrait s'attacher à une autre femme… Songea-t-il. _

—Tu sais, je suis capable de me montrer persuasive… _Susurra-t-elle tandis qu'elle passait ses mains sur son torse. _

Se raclant la gorge, il la laissa de nouveau le guider jusqu'au lit pour poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Il se sentait si honteux et si coupable de coucher aussi souvent avec des femmes différentes, il trahissait Olivia et il en était parfaitement conscient, mais elle n'était pas là et il avait besoin de s'imaginer, dans les bras d'autres femmes, qu'elle l'était…

Il avait complètement sombré et plutôt que de se relever, il s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus vers le précipice.

**Des mois plus tard**

S'il avait dit aujourd'hui à quelqu'un que fut un temps, il était avocat et même l'un des meilleurs, il était certain que la personne lui aurait ri au nez et il ne s'en serait pas vexé, car après tout, il est vrai qu'il ne ressemblait plus à un avocat. _Ressemblait-il même encore à quelque chose ?_ Il ne se rasait plus, ses cheveux avaient poussé et des cernes s'étaient installés sous ses yeux, quant à son regard, autrefois perçant et lumineux, il était aujourd'hui vide et terne.

Il avait conscience de son reflet, qu'il voyait chaque jour dans le miroir, mais il n'en avait plus que faire, préférant dès lors l'éviter, plutôt que de s'y attarder. Après tout, ici, personne ne le connaissait, il avait peut-être un cousin vivant à Trinidad, mais pour la plupart, sa famille vivait à Cárdenas, aucune chance donc de les croisés et aucune chance de se faire reconnaître, sachant que de toute manière, ils ne l'auraient pas fait.

**0oooooooo0**

Il était rentré une fois de plus complètement soûl, le visage en sang à cause d'une bagarre en sortie de bar et là en s'affalant sur son lit et en voyant ses mains ensanglantées, il sut qu'il avait définitivement touché le fond. En une impulsion, il attrapa alors son téléphone rangé dans l'un des tiroirs de sa commode, le mettant à charger, il attendit quelques minutes avant de l'allumer. Et là, ce sont plusieurs trentaines d'appels manqués, de messages et de mails qui affluèrent. Craignant que son téléphone disjoncte par cette afflux soudain, il le laissa charger un moment et parti rincé ses mains. Après ça, il se resservit un verre, quoi que contiennent ses messages, il en aurait besoin !

Il voulait entendre sa voix, il avait besoin, ici, à l'autre bout du continent de sentir sa présence. Ce ne fut que 30 minutes plus tard qu'il s'empara de nouveau de son téléphone et ouvrit sa messagerie, pas vraiment étonnée quand il constata que celle-ci était pleine.

Mettant le haut-parleur et s'effondrant sur son lit, il laissa les messages défilés.

_**Message du 5 février 20h30**_** « Rafaël, c'est moi. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ! Où es-tu ?! Je suis passé à ton bureau et je me fous de tes excuses et de cette lettre ! Ne me dis pas que tu es parti ! »**

_**Message du 5 février 00h50**_** « Alors tu es vraiment parti, c'est ça ! Comment as-tu pu ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour t'aider et de sortir de là ! Comment as-tu pu ! As-tu pensé à moi ou à Noah ! Merde Rafaël, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je t'aime et Noah t'aime lui aussi… Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar et que tu n'es pas parti. »**

_**Message du 5 février 23H30**_** « C'est ta mère Rafaël ! Et j'espère que tu as une bonne explication à me donner pour avoir aussi lâchement abandonné les tiens ! Tu me déçois beaucoup et j'espère que tu vas vite retrouver la raison et revenir ici ! »**

_**Message du 6 février 20h40**_** « Si tu voulais briser nos vies, alors bravo, c'est réussi ! Quand je pense à toutes ses années que nous avons passées ensemble et à tout ce que nous avons vécu, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous faire ça ! »**

_**Message du 7 février 15h00**_** « J'espère que tu profites bien de ce temps libre où que tu sois. Sache que si tu reviens un jour ici ma porte sera fermée Rafaël ! Abuelita aurait était anéantie de voir ton comportement, mais Dieu merci, heureusement pour elle, elle n'est plus là pour voir ce que tu as fait et ce que tu es devenu. Au revoir Rafaël ! »**

_**Message du 9 février 1h40**_** « Tu sais quoi ? Reste là où tu es ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! Tu as tout gâché Rafaël et je maudis dès lors le jour où j'ai accepté ce dîner ! Tu n'es qu'un con, un abruti sans nom qui n'a même pas pensé 5 minutes au mal qu'il pourrait faire en partant comme ça… Peu importe, tu souhaites que je t'oublie, alors je vais le faire ! »**

_**Message du 10 février 17h15**_** « C'est Noah… Lucy m'a laissé t'appeler avec son téléphone, maman n'est pas au courant. Je veux que tu reviennes oncle Rafa… Tu me manques et maman est triste… Elle a besoin de toi et moi aussi… Pourquoi tu es parti…? »**

N'en pouvant plus, il balança le téléphone à travers la pièce avant de crier, les larmes brouillant maintenant sa vision. Il avait juste voulu entendre à nouveau sa voix, il n'avait pas pensé 5 minutes à ce qu'il entendrait… Elle criait ou bien pleurait dans la plupart des messages, quant à sa mère elle semblait déçue au plus haut point, et Noah… _Seigneur Noah… Ne put-il contenir sa douleur. Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi égoïste ? Sa mère et Olivia avaient raison, il n'était qu'un con, un abruti et plus encore, il n'était plus rien ! Il avait tout perdu et tout détruit et le seul à blâmer c'était lui-même._

Il ne voulait dès lors plus écouter le reste des messages, il n'en avait rien à foutre ! Le principal avait était dit et le principal avait été entendu ! _Bordel, mais quel enfoiré ! Hurla-t-il avant de fracasser la bouteille contre le mur. _

**0oooooooo0**

Il s'était réveillé groggy, une vive douleur à la tête le martelant. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il essaya tant bien que mal de discerner son environnement. Il était ivre, mais cela était devenu un état habituel, songea-t-il amèrement en se redressant. Puis soudain, il réalisa, mais surtout se rappela comment et pourquoi il avait atterri dans un bordel de Trinidad à 3 heures du matin. Il avait pensé ne pas pouvoir sombrer plus bas et bien, il venait de le faire.

Titubant maintenant afin de rejoindre la sortie, il refusa l'aide des deux femmes avec qui il avait passé plusieurs heures et fit son chemin dans la nuit noire._ Cela ne pouvait plus continuer ! Il devait arrêter ça, il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin afin de devenir quelqu'un et de se faire une place dans la société pour finir dans cet état alcoolique, drogué, couchant chaque soir avec des femmes et maintenant avec des prostitués ! _Il fallait qu'il se relève, aussi dur que ce soit, il fallait qu'il s'en sorte, il devait le faire, pour Olivia. La réalisation le fit suffoquer et c'est là, en s'effondrant contre le mur en pierre d'une rue de Trinidad à 3 heures du matin, qu'il réalisa qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et qu'il voulait la revoir. Il fallait qu'il change, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais redevenir celui qu'il avait été… Rafaël Barba était mort le jour-même où il avait quitté New York, mais peut-être et il l'espérer, un jour Olivia Benson, si elle le voulait, lui redonnerait vie.

Il avait rasé sa barbe, laissant tout de même une chôme et un bouc de plusieurs jours. Les tee-shirts avaient été remplacés par des chemises, mais les pantalons de costume avaient était bannis, il n'était plus avocat ! Il était maintenant un homme comme les autres et il ne voulait rien à cette heure qui lui rappellerait son ancienne vie. C'est donc vêtue d'un jeans et d'une chemise blanche, les cheveux coupés et coiffés qu'il avait tenté se soigner en quelque sorte et de guérir, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire complètement tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas revu et qu'elle ne l'aurait pas pardonné.

Sur un coup de tête, il avait postulé pour un boulot en tant que professeur de droit, cela occuperait au moins ses journées et l'empêcherait de dormir et de boire, bien qu'il le fasse toujours le soir… Au moins en le faisan, il reprendrait un rythme de vie normale. Et en effet peu à peu, il retrouva le plaisir de parler et de communiquer avec d'autres être humains, ailleurs que dans un lit ou avec ses poings. Il n'avait jamais enseigné, et c'est finalement une vocation qu'il se découvrit au fil des mois. _Qui sait, peut-être un jour, pourrait-il réussir sa reconversion… _

**0oooooooo0**

Il y avait eu des soirs où tout allait pour le mieux, des soirs où il se sentait assuré et confiant et certain dès lors qu'il se rapprochait du bout du tunnel, mais à la différence, il y en avait eu d'autres où les doutes et la crainte l'avaient rongé. _Pourrait-il un jour refaire sa vie, en sachant qu'il serait toujours vu comme un tueur de bébé ? Pourrait-elle lui pardonner alors qu'il l'avait abandonné et qu'il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis plus d'un an ?_

Oui, ces soirs-là, il aurait voulu sombrer six pieds sous terre… Et pourtant, il continué de lutter contre la fatalité et les ténèbres, car il était là, elle, son rayon de soleil ! Tout comme il lui avait dit un jour et plus que tout en cet instant, elle continuait de l'être, et Dieu sait qu'elle l'avait empêché à plusieurs reprises de commettre l'impensable.

**À ce jour**

Rafaël Barba se sentait aujourd'hui plus que jamais prêt à retourner là-bas. Les semaines avaient été dures et éprouvantes, mais ses efforts et sa volonté avaient finalement payé. Il avait repris du poil de la bête et surtout repris de l'assurance et gagné en volonté. La course, la boxe et la musculation l'avaient empêché de boire et de trop penser, et ses cours à la fac l'avaient convaincu quant au fait qu'il continuait d'être quelqu'un de bien malgré tout.

Oui, Rafaël Barba se sentait aujourd'hui enfin prêt, tandis qu'il faisait son chemin sur le tarmac afin d'embarquer dans l'avion à destination de New York.

Qu'importe, ce qui puisse se passer une fois là-bas, il se battrait pour elle et se battrait pour la reconquérir. Elle était l'unique femme qu'il voulait dans sa vie et il était bien décidé à le lui faire comprendre et le lui prouver !

**Pour le coup les retrouvailles n'auront lieu que dans le prochain chapitre ! **

**J'espère en tout cas que vous apprécieraient de voir cet autre visage de Rafaël Barba que j'ai imaginé avec grand plaisir. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Elle dormait à point fermer quand la sonnerie de son téléphone l'avait contrainte à émerger. L'attrapant sur la table de nuit, elle le rapprocha de son oreille, acquiesçant tout le long de la conversation avant de raccrocher et d'enfouir de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Sentant alors la bouche de Peter tracé des lignées de baisers sur son épaule, elle poussa un doux gémissement.

— Ne recommence pas. Il faut que je me lève. _Étouffa-t-elle._

— Qui était-ce ? _Lui demanda-t-il en dégageant ses cheveux._

— Lucia. Elle ramène les enfants dans une heure et que je dois être revenu chez moi avant qu'ils arrivent.

— Elle est au courant non ? Alors inutile de paniquer.

— Elle oui, mais pas Noah.

— Quand comptes-tu lui en parler ? _Se redressa l'homme._

Soupirant, elle en fit de même avant d'attraper un morceau de drap qu'elle entoura autour de son corps.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu ne sais pas ou bien tu ne veux pas ? _La regarda-t-il faire en plissant le front._

— Écoute, je trouve que les choses sont bien comme elles sont, inutile de les changer, non ?

— Elles le sont pour toi, oui ! Franchement Olivia, que suis-je à tes yeux ? Un moyen de relâcher le stress, que tu appelles, ou que tu passes voir quand bon te semble, ou quand tes enfants sont chez leur grand-mère. _Lui demanda-t-il amèrement._

— Ne commence pas d'accord… _Soupira-t-elle de nouveau._

— Cela fait 1 an et demi qu'il est parti ! _Haussa-t-il la voix._ Tu m'as dit vouloir refaire ta vie, alors fait le, et surtout fait des choix.

— J'ignorais que cette situation te déplaisait autant. _Lui lança-t-elle sur le même ton._

— J'en ai marre de me cacher Olivia ! Et Jack comprend cela.

— Pardon ! _Hurla-t-elle._ Tu as parlé de nous à McCoy ?!

— C'est un ami. _Lui donna-t-il pour simple réponse. _

— Je me fous qu'il soit ton ami ou non, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui en parler sans me le dire avant, je n'avais aucune envie de divulguer quoique ce soit !

— Je n'ai rien divulgué ! J'ai parlé avec lui autour d'un verre et en dehors du bureau, et Barba est venu à être abordé, puis une chose en entrainant une autre…

— Oh oui ! _Rit-elle amèrement._ Et une chose en entrainant une autre, tu lui as subtilement dit que nous couchions ensemble !

— Pourquoi cela t'énerve tant ? À ce que je sache, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour aller divulguer ta relation avec Barba par le passé !

— Je t'interdis d'y faire référence !

— Et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il est tout le temps ici. Merde Olivia ! Le type est parti il y a un an, mais pas un jour ne passe sans que je le sente ou le vois à travers toi. Es-tu sûr d'avoir vraiment tourné la page ?!

— Ce dont je suis certaine en tout cas, c'est qu'à cet instant, c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de la tourner ! _Trancha-t-elle en rejoignant la salle de bain et en claquant la porte._

**0oooooooo0**

Elle l'avait ignoré les jours suivants et la tension s'était ressentie dans l'équipe, chacun se questionnant sur cette soudaine animosité. Ils n'étaient pas stupides pour certains, et Fin et Amanda avaient clairement vu et compris que Stone était raide dingue du lieutenant, et Carisi avait quant à lui, comprit qu'il se passait, ou s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux.

Noah l'avait à son tour questionné quant au fait qu'il n'avait pas vu Peter cette semaine pour leur entraînement de base-ball, Olivia lui avait juste répondu qu'il était occupé, au lieu de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas le voir.

**0oooooooo0**

Il était tard quand Elena avait eu soudainement une forte poussée de fièvre. Appelant aussitôt Lucia, pour qu'elle vienne garder Noah, Olivia s'était précipitée aux urgences et attendait maintenant dans le couloir terrifié, quand elle vit arriver en courant Peter.

— Lucia m'a appelé, elle ne voulait pas que tu sois seule. _Se justifia l'homme en levant les mains. _

Acquiesçant, elle le laissa faire son chemin jusqu'à elle avant de le regarder désemparer.

— J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur... _Murmura-t-elle les larmes recouvrant ses joues. _

La prenant dans ses bras, il la serra contre lui durant de longues minutes, la rassurant et la calmant.

Le médecin les avait retrouvés 30 minutes plus tard, annonçant alors à Olivia et à ce qu'il pensa être son mari la bonne nouvelle. Elena allait bien et la fièvre avait baissé, cela était dû à une poussée dentaire. Les informant qu'il la garderait cette nuit en observation, il leur signala ensuite qu'ils pouvaient aller la voir.

— Vas-y. _L'incita Peter d'un geste._ Je t'attendrais ici.

Hésitante, elle prit finalement sa main dans la sienne.

— Allons-y tous les deux, d'accord.

Le lendemain Olivia et sa fille étaient rentrés chez elles et tout était revenu au fil des jours à la normale.

Sachant qu'elle devait s'excuser auprès de Peter pour ses mots et son comportement et vu que Lucia l'avait presque obligé à aller lui présenter des excuses, Olivia avait rejoint son bureau en début de soirée.

Voyant les stores descendus, elle hésita avant de rentrer, ne pouvant alors s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant torse nue.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment une tenue réglementaire, si ? _Lui sourit-elle en faisant son chemin jusqu'à lui gardant alors quelques centimètres entre eux._

— Ça reste à voir._ Sourit-il en retour. Posant la chemise qu'il tenait à la main, il l'attira ensuite contre lui. _

— Peter, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu dire et faire. _Capta-t-elle son regard._

— C'est oublié. _Lui assura-t-il en l'embrassant._

— Vraiment ?

— Oui vraiment ! Olivia, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû en parler à Jack, mais je suis heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie et de partager tous ses moments avec toi, Noah et Elena. Grâce à vous, j'ai en quelque sorte une famille…

Touchée par ses paroles et la vulnérabilité de sa voix, elle caressa sa joue.

— Pardonne-moi de t'avoir repoussé.

— Ce n'est rien, tu sais, je crois que tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi, et malgré ça, eh bien, je continuerais de me tenir à tes côtés.

— Ah oui ?

— Olivia, aussi soûl que j'étais ce soir-là il y a des mois, je pensais ce que je t'ai dit et je le pense toujours, plus encore aujourd'hui. Je t'aime…

Étouffant et ne quittant pas son regard, elle l'embrassa, essayant de par se baisser de lui faire savoir qu'elle penser la même chose, du moins qu'elle en avait la nette impression.

— Moi aussi. _Exhorta-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte tandis qu'elle caressait son torse._

**0oooooooo0**

Elle se promenait dans central Park avec Elena et Noah, profitant d'un moment en famille.

— Pourquoi Peter n'est pas venu avec nous ? _Demanda Noah._

— Tu l'aurais voulu ? _Lui demanda Olivia en s'arrêtant._

— Oui. _Lui répondit sincèrement Noah._

— Est-ce que tu aimerais le voir plus souvent ?

— Je pense que oui. _Sembla-t-il maintenant réfléchir._

— Tu sais, cette conversation que nous avions eue un jour concernant le fait de ne pas oublier les gens, et de ne pas se sentir coupable d'en aimer d'autre… _Commença-t-elle._

— Je sais que c'est ton amoureux maman. _La coupa dans sa phrase Noah, la laissant pour le moins, surprise. _

— Oh…

— Mais je ne suis pas en colère.

— Ah bon ? _Le fixa-t-elle avec de gros yeux._

— Non, car tu es heureuse depuis que tu es amoureuse de lui et tu souris plus souvent. _Lui répondit simplement Noah. _

Elle avait l'impression de s'être pris une gifle en plein visage, elle était si surprise et si choqué des mots de Noah et une fois encore de sa compréhension. _Bon sang à quel moment son bébé était devenu un petit homme…_

— C'est vrai oui, je le suis, mais sache que toi et ta sœur passeraient toujours avant tout le reste, d'accord. Vous êtes et resterez ma priorité.

— Je le sais maman ! _La serra-t-il dans ses bras._ Est-ce que nous pouvons appeler Peter maintenant ? _Lui demanda-t-il ensuite avec un petit sourire._

— Eh bien je crois que nous pouvons le faire oui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il les avait rejoints et Noah s'était précipité en courant vers lui. Puis, ils s'étaient baladés ensemble, et tandis que Noah joué maintenant sous leurs yeux et qu'Elena faisait quelques pas en tenant la main de Peter, elle l'avait regardé.

— Il t'a accepté.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui il l'a fait, crois-moi nous l'avons tous fait.

Levant sa tête vers elle depuis sa position accroupie aux côtés d'Elena, il lui sourit.

— Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes Liv.

**0oooooooo0**

Il avait atterri il y a deux heures maintenant et la première chose qu'il avait faite après être passé chez lui pour déposer ses affaires avait été de rejoindre l'appartement d'Olivia. Une fois arrivé, il avait cependant constaté déçut qu'elle n'était pas là et qu'apparemment Lucy et Noah ne l'étaient pas non plus. Elle serait sûrement à l'unité, songea-t-il en partant donc vers le central, l'appréhension et multiples sensations l'envahissant tout le long du chemin.

Sortant des ascenseurs, il ressentit comme une bouffée de nostalgie, mais également de tristesse l'envahir. _C'était si bon de revenir ici et à la fois si douloureux, souffla-t-il._ Et puis soudainement, il les vit au loin Carisi était perché sur le bureau de Rollins un magasine entre les mains, tandis que celle-ci pianotait sur son ordinateur et Fin était à son bureau également, l'air quelque peu endormi.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment manifester sa présence, ni comment ils réagiraient en le voyant. Hésitant durant de longues secondes, il décida d'opter pour un comportement qu'il avait autrefois tant pratiqué.

— Vous prenez du bon temps inspecteurs ?!

Au son de sa voix, tous les trois se retournèrent soudainement subjuguer. Amanda avait la bouche grande ouverte, Carisi en avait lâché son magazine et Fin le fixer incrédule.

— Barba, c'est vous... _Bredouilla Sonny._

— C'est bien moi. _Tenta-t-il l'ébauche d'un sourire en s'approchant d'eux._

— Ben ça alors… Quelle joie de vous revoir ! _Se leva rapidement l'homme avant le frapper amicalement sur l'épaule. _

— Waouh ! Vous avez… Vous avez vraiment changé. _Le détailla Amanda des pieds à la tête stupéfaire. _

— Un peu de changement ne peut faire de mal à personne, non ?

— Content de vous revoir maître. _Réagit enfin Fin en se levant._

— Je pense que Rafaël suffira. _Lui assura-t-il. Après tout, il n'était plus avocat, enfin si, il l'était, mais plus dans son cœur, du moins pour le moment._

— C'est différant. _Continué de bloquer Amanda sur son nouveau style et la chôme plus que prononcé qui recouvrait ses joues et son menton._

— Arrête ça Amanda ! _Plaisanta Carisi._

— Je vous rassure les jeans c'est bien aussi ! _S'exclama-t-elle avant de le saluer à son tour avec un grand sourire. _

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes de banalités en tous genres, chacun lui racontant ce qui avait changé dans leur vie depuis qu'il était parti, jusqu'à ce que, n'en pouvant plus, il pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Est-ce qu'Olivia est ici ?

Échangeant tour à tour un regard pour le moins anxieux et mal à l'aise, ils hésitèrent avant que Carisi prenne la parole.

— Elle est de repos aujourd'hui, elle voulait profiter des en…

— De Noah ! Elle voulait profiter et passer du temps avec Noah. _S'empressa de_ _terminer pour lui Amanda en le regardant avec un avertissement silencieux, évitant la bourde mondiale qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. _

Le Réalisant, Carisi se tortilla mal à l'aise.

— Oh je vois… Dans ce cas, je repasserai. _Leur dit-il. _

— Pourquoi ne pas venir boire un verre avec nous ce soir ? Nous avions prévu une petite soirée, puis nous avons du temps à rattraper. Et je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous avez fait durant tout ce temps. _Lui proposa Carisi tandis qu'Amanda soupiré discrètement à ses côtés. Le roi des boulettes, il était le roi des boulettes ! Songea-t-elle. _

— Oui, il a raison, ça pourrait être sympa. _Acquiesça Fin._

Le regardant à son tour déconcerté, Amanda se demanda si ces deux-là avaient soudain perdu la mémoire.

— Eh bien…C'est entendu. _S'exclama finalement Rafaël._ _Il ne se voyait pas passer la soirée seule et Olivia serait peut-être là._

— Génial ! Alors à ce soir. On se retrouve à l'endroit habituel.

Acquiesçant, il les salua avant de repartir.

— Pourquoi lui a tu dis de venir ? _Le regarda incrédule Amanda._

— Parce que ça va être sympa ! _S'enthousiasma Sonny._

— As-tu oublié qu'Olivia et Stone venaient eux aussi.

— Merde ! _Jura alors Fin._

**0oooooooo0**

— Sommes-nous vraiment obligés d'y aller ? _Ronchonna Peter assis sur une chaise dans sa cuisine. _

Souriant à ces enfants qui jouaient au salon, Olivia s'avança vers lui.

— Ça va être sympa et j'ai besoin d'une soirée sans petits pots, dessins animés, comtes et marionnettes.

— Mmh…

— Est-ce leur réaction que tu appréhendes ?

— Bien sûr que non, après tout ils ne sont pas stupides, ils savent bien que nous sommes ensemble, c'est juste que, eh bien… J'aurais préféré passer la soirée seul avec toi.

— Les enfants sont chez Lucia ce soir, nous aurons donc tout le reste de la nuit rien que pour nous deux.

— Vraiment ? Juste toi et moi ? _La regarda maintenant enchanter Peter._

— Oui !

— Maman, quand allons-nous chez Abuelita ? _L'appela Noah._

— Nous y allons, vas mettre ton manteau chéri. _Lui répondit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur Peter. _Je les dépose chez Lucia, je repasse à mon appartement me changeait et je te rejoins là-bas, d'accord ?

— D'accord. _L'embrassa-t-il. _Il me hâte que cette soirée soit terminée.

— Patience maître Stone, patience… _Sourit-elle avant d'aller chercher Elena._

**0oooooooo0**

Attablés, Fin, Amanda et Carisi profitaient d'un moment plus que bienvenue.

— Est-ce que tu as prévenu Liv ? _Demanda Fin à Amanda._

— Prévenu de quoi ?

— Eh bien que Barba serait là.

— Euh… Non.

— Tu plaisantes ?! _S'exclama Carisi._ Tu ne lui as pas dit !

— Écoute, c'est délicat comme truc à annoncer et je ne me sentais pas prête à le faire, ok ! Et puis déjà, c'est toi qui l'as invité, c'était à toi de lui dire.

— Oh bon sang… Faite qu'elle soit retardée et faite que Stone ne puisse pas venir. _Soupira Carisi. _

— Cette soirée promet de rester dans les mémoires.

— Ce n'est pas drôle Fin…

— Hey, c'est toi, tu n'avais qu'à la prévenir.

— Pourquoi cela aurait dû être moi ?

— Tu es une femme, tu gères sans doute mieux tes trucs-là.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport et de toute façon, il n'y a pas de bonnes manières d'annoncer à une femme que l'homme qui l'a planté il y a un an et demi à tout à coût refait surface.

— Il est là.

— Hein ? _Se tourna-t-elle vers Fin._

— Barba est là.

— Que la soirée commence ! _Murmura Carisi._

**0oooooooo0**

Peter avait appelé Olivia avant de partir de chez lui, celle-ci lui assurant qu'elle ne serait pas longue. Acquiesçant, il avait fait son chemin jusqu'au bar où il passait de temps à autre, un moment avec l'équipe.

Entrant, il ne les vit pas aussitôt, mais repéra soudainement Amanda. Lui faisant un signe, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table situé dans un coin tranquille et retira son manteau.

— Carisi n'est pas là ? _Demanda-t-il à Amanda et Fin._

— Si… Il est parti chercher des boissons avec… Avec…

— Barba… _Se pétrifia sur place Stone en voyant l'homme revenir aux côtés de Carisi. _

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici Stone ?! _Le regarda froidement Barba en posant le verre sur la table. _

— Il est le… Le nouveau… _Bredouilla Amanda._

— Je suis le nouveau substitut de l'unité ! _Répondit-il à sa place, essayant durement d'encaisser le choc. _

— Vous ! _Le fixa sidérer Rafaël._

— Eh bien oui, moi ! _Trancha-t-il._ Et pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites là ? Quand êtes-vous revenu ?

— Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde !

— Hey, les gars du calme. _Les interrompit Amanda. _On est tous là pour passés un bon moment, alors inutile de se faire la guerre.

Riant amèrement et fusillant l'homme du regard, Rafaël s'assit.

— N'ayez crainte Rollins, je sais me tenir.

Fulminant intérieurement Peter les dévisagea tous les trois. _Quand était-il revenu ? Est-ce que Liv était au courant ? Bon sang, elle devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre._

— Buvez un verre maître, détendez-vous. _L'incita Carisi._

Leur lançant un dernier regard, il rejoignit le comptoir pour commander un verre, quand alors, tandis qu'il donnait son ordre au barman, il la vit entrer.

Captant aussitôt son attention, il lui fit un signe et elle le rejoignit.

— J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, est-ce que tout le monde est déjà là ? _Lui demanda-t-Olivia._ Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _S'alarma-t-elle ensuite en voyant ses traits tirés._

— Barba est là. _Lâcha-t-il._

— Quoi... Comment… ? _Bredouilla-t-elle en se soutenant à la barre du comptoir._ Non…

— Vas voir par toi-même. _Dit-il en désignant d'un geste le fond de la salle._

— Non… _Continua-t-elle de souffler en commençant à marcher, Peter sur ses talons. _

Et là soudain en une fraction de seconde, elle sentit que le sol était en train de se dérober sous ses pieds, elle étouffée intérieurement, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, son regard bloquer sur lui.

— Olivia ! _S'exclama Rafaël en se lavant aussitôt et en venant devant elle._

L'étudiant, elle ne manqua pas le changement, l'abandon du costume au profit d'un jeans et d'une chemise, l'abandon des chaussures italiennes pour des bottines en cuir, le rasage de prêt pour une chôme plus qu'apparente… Oui, elle remarqua tous ses changements, mais tout comme elle le fit, elle se rappela aussi ce qu'il avait fait. Et ce constat la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Se reculant, elle sentit dans son dos la présence de Peter.

— Olivia, je voudrais te parler. _Murmura Rafaël. Il était tellement chamboulé de la revoir, mais tellement perdu face à tout ce qui se passait, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de fusiller du regard Stone qui se tenait derrière Olivia telle une sensu._ Laisse-moi te parler. _Tenta-t-il, ne voulant en aucune façon avoir cette conversation ici, en plein milieu d'un bar, devant l'équipe. _

— Non ! _Trancha-t-elle en secouant la tête et en se reculant un peu plus._

Prenant sa main, il tenta sa chance.

— Ne me touche pas ! _Exhorta-t-elle tremblante, les yeux brillants._

— Liv… _Murmura-t-il déconcerté._

— Vous l'avez entendu ! Ne la touchez pas ! _S'avança Peter en le regardant froidement._

— Je ne vous ai pas demandez, il me semble d'intervenir ! Olivia ? _Tenta-t-il une dernière fois. _

— Non… _Souffla-t-elle avant de se retourner et de sortir en trombe du bar._

Il s'apprêta à la suivre quand il sentit Stone lui attrapait l'épaule et le retenir.

— Laissez là !

— Peter, c'est bon, on se détend, d'accord. _Se leva Amanda._

— Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ! _Siffla Rafaël._

— Je vous mets en garde, restez loin d'elle, un point c'est tout !

Le fixant alors, il analysa son comportement jusqu'à présent, il avait était sur la défensive non pas envers lui, mais afin de protéger Olivia… Et là, une image s'insinua de plein fouet dans son esprit et il vit rouge.

— Espèce d'ordure ! _Rugit Barba en réalisant ce qui se passait. _

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes et aucun des inspecteurs ne put faire quoique ce soit quand Rafaël lui envoya son poing en plein visage, et que Stone, après s'être remis sur pied, après quelques secondes, réplique.

Tentant maintenant de les séparer Carisi et Fin hurlé.

— Ça suffit, stop !

— Je vais vous détruire, je vous jure que je vais vous détruire ! _Hurla Rafaël._

— Vous n'êtes plus rien pour elle ! Plus rien ! Ce n'était pas nécessaire de revenir, elle a refait sa vie et vous a oublié.

— Sale enfoiré ! _Réussit-il à se dégager de l'emprise de Fin, avant de se jeter de nouveau sur Stone. _

Il leur fallu toutes leurs forces pour finalement réussir à séparer les deux hommes et c'est Stone qui prit la décision de s'en aller, après qu'Amanda ait assuré aux personnes présente que tout allait bien et qu'ils étaient de la police.

Écœurer au plus haut point, Rafaël regarda les trois inspecteurs.

— Depuis quand ?!

— Eh bien… Nous ne savons pas exactement. _Bredouilla Amanda._

— Quand ?!

— Barba, calmez-vous voyons. _Tenta Carisi._

— Me calmer ?! Olivia couche avec l'enfoiré qui a voulu me faire condamner et je devrais me calmer !

— Écoutez, vous devriez rentrer d'accord, vous ne penser pas logiquement. _Lui conseilla Fin. _

— Comment avez-vous pu la laissée faire ça.

— C'est une grande fille Barba, nous n'avions pas à nous immiscer dans sa vie.

— C'est ça oui ! _Siffla-t-il avant de prendre son manteau et de partir vivement._

— On ne devrait pas le laissé tout seul. _Les regarda Amanda._

— Tu penses qu'il pourrait faire une connerie ?

— Je pense qu'il voudrait surtout terminer ce qu'il a commencé avec Stone.

— Ok on y va ! _Se levèrent-ils_.

Payant leur boisons, ils s'étaient ensuite empressés de sortir du bar afin de rejoindre Barba.

**0oooooooo0**

Il l'avait retrouvé dans un parc, celui-là même où il l'avait entraîné un jour. Debout sur le petit pont, elle pleurait.

S'avançant doucement, il s'adressa à elle dans un murmure.

— Liv…

Se retournant vers lui, elle haleta en voyant son visage.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Il a compris que nous étions ensemble et il ne l'a pas très bien pris.

— Tu dois voir un médecin. _S'enquit-elle._

— Il devra en voir un aussi ! _Siffla-t-il._

— Alors quoi ?! Toi aussi, tu l'as frappé ?

— Olivia, je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! Ce type débarque ici après un an et demi et il croit qu'il peut juste reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n'était, c'est une blague ?!

— Arrête de hurler, d'accord ! _Se mit-elle as marcher. _

— Ah non ?! Et que devrais-je faire ? Sauter de joie, sourire et être heureux que ton ex soit revenu dans nos vies !

— Tu crois que je m'y attendais ! Tu crois que j'étais préparé à ça ! _Hurla-t-elle, les larmes ravageant son visage. _

— Olivia, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

— Je sais, je suis juste…

— Perdu oui je sais... _La prit-il dans ses bras._ Mais je ne le laisserais pas détruire ce que nous avons construit Liv, jamais !

Acquiesçant silencieusement, elle ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes avant de relever la tête vers lui.

— Viens, il faut vraiment que tu voies un médecin. _L'incita-t-elle._

Il avait acquiesçait et ils avaient donc fait leur chemin jusqu'aux urgences. Après ça, ils étaient revenus chez lui, Peter lui assurant que cela valait mieux, tant il ne doutait pas que Barba risquerait de venir frapper à la porte d'Olivia.

Elle n'avait pas couché avec lui cette nuit-là, à la place elle lui avait assuré que tout allait pour mieux et était resté caler dans ses bras. Cependant, des heures plus tard, n'en pouvant plus, elle s'était levé et après s'être enfermé dans la salle de bain, elle s'était laissé glisser contre la porte et avait alors pleuré durant de longues minutes en silence.

_Elle le détestait !_ Seigneur, elle le détestait, mais le revoir… Cela avait ravivé en elle de vieux sentiments, sachant pertinemment que ces derniers n'étaient pas si vieux et surtout pas enterrés. _Non ! Elle devait arrêter ça et arrêter de penser à lui et arrêter de lui prêter de l'intérêt, il l'avait abandonné et elle était bien décidée à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, aussi immature et cruelle que cela soit !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Il avait refusé leur compagnie, mais les trois inspecteurs ne lui avaient pas vraiment laissé le choix. Contraint et forcé, il avait donc laissé Rollins et Carisi le ramenait chez lui. Les laissant maintenant entrer, il se dirigea aussitôt vers le bar et se servit un verre, laissant la bouteille sortie ainsi que deux verres, s'ils en voulaient également un.

— Vous devriez mettre de la glace. _Lui conseilla Amanda en désignant son visage. _

— Je ne vais pas défaillir Rollins, n'ayez crainte ! Croyez-moi, c'est déjà fait ! _Siffla-t-il ensuite en s'affalant sur son canapé. _

Amanda et Carisi échangèrent alors un regard gêné et attristé pour l'homme qui se trouvait là et qui malgré tout avait été leur substitut pendant 6 ans. Ils appréciaient maintenant Stone, c'était certain, après tout, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix de le faire, mais Barba restait leur collège et plus que cela leur ami.

— Que s'est-il passé… _Souffla Rafaël en prenant sa tête entre ses mains._

— Eh bien… _Bredouilla Amanda en s'avançant vers lui. _Olivia a plutôt mal vécu votre départ… Et disons que…

— Que quoi ?! Que cet enfoiré l'as aider à guérir !

— Elle ne l'appréciait pas au départ, je peux vous l'assurez. _Tenta Carisi._

— Oh je vous en prie, épargnez-moi le couplet sur, « elle le détestait au début et tout à coup elle s'est mise à le voir autrement et a fini dans son lit » !

Soupirant, Amanda se rappela ce qu'il leur avait manqué durant tout ce temps chez lui…

— Laissé lui un peu de temps pour digérer votre retour. _Lui conseilla-t-elle._

— Oui, il est vrai qu'après tout, j'ai du temps, je n'ai d'ailleurs plus que cela ! _Rit-il amèrement._

— Ne voulez-vous pas reprendre votre boulot ? _Lui demanda curieux Carisi._

— Vous avez, il me semble, un nouveau substitut et me concernant, ce temps est révolu !

**0oooooooo0**

Olivia était partie chercher les enfants de bonne heure le lendemain, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Rafaël ait la bonne idée de passé voire sa mère et tombe sur eux.

Entrant, elle avait fait face à une Lucia plus que surprise. Prenant sa fille dans ses bras, tant celle-ci la réclamait, elle laissa Noah regroupé ses affaires et porta son attention vers la femme.

— Il est revenu.

— Qui est revenu ?

— Rafaël est rentré à New York.

— Quoi ! _Souffla-t-elle en se couvrant la bouche._

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour enregistrer l'information.

— Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

— Oui brièvement et je dirais que les choses ne se sont pas vraiment bien passées.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Il a compris que j'étais avec Peter.

— Oh…

— Peu importe, cela ne change rien ! _Détourna-t-elle le regard._

— Tu en es sûr ? _La regarda suspicieusement la femme._

— Oui Lucia, j'en suis sûr.

— Maman, je suis prêt ! _S'exclama Noah en les rejoignant._

— Super, alors allons-y.

Ils étaient partis sans un autre mot, laissant Lucia plus que perdu et dérouté sur place. Gagnant la voiture, elle installa les enfants avant de prendre place au volant.

— Je croyais que nous devions passer la journée avec mamie, pourquoi es-tu venu nous chercher plus tôt ? _Lui demanda Noah tandis qu'elle démarrer._

— Car j'avais envie de passer la matinée avec vous et cette après-midi, Lucie viendra vous garder.

— Est-ce que Peter est à la maison ?

— Non, il n'y est pas, il avait du travail chéri.

— D'accord. _N'insista pas Noah voyant que sa mère semblait être de mauvaise humeur._

**0oooooooo0**

Après avoir tourné en rond durant une bonne partie de la matinée et de l'après-midi, Rafaël avait décidé d'aller voir sa mère, aussi suicidaire et risqué que soit cette simple action.

Frappant contre la porte, il inspira avant que quelques secondes plus tard le visage de Lucia Barba d'abord translucide, puis ensuite rouge de colère lui fasse face.

— Comment peux-tu te présenter ici comme si rien ne s'était passé ! _Gronda-t-elle._

— Si tu souhaites me hurler dessus, fait le, je t'en prie.

— Oh je n'en ferais rien ! Je l'ai suffisamment fait durant tout le temps où tu étais parti.

— Je suis là aujourd'hui d'accord ! _Siffla-t-il en rentrant dans l'appartement._

— C'est quoi ce nouveau look ? Tu n'es même pas rasé. Qu'as-tu fait au juste durant tout ce temps et où étais-tu ?

— J'avais besoin de changement voilà tout.

— Je ne veux même pas imaginer, seigneur…

— Puis-je avoir un café. _La coupa-t-il dans sa tirade._ Ou me le lanceras-tu à la figure ?

— Malgré ce que tu as fait, je reste tout de même ta mère, mais soit certain d'une chose, tu m'as extrêmement déçu !

— Je pense avoir compris ce passage.

— Hum… _Rumina Lucia en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

S'asseyant sur le canapé, il sentit une boule derrière son dos, poussant le coussin, il trouva un objet qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et pour cause, c'était lui-même qui l'avait à une époque achetée pour un petit garçon.

— Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ? _Se leva-t-il en questionnant sa mère qui revenait et posait la tasse sur la table. _

— Eh bien c'est une peluche, elle doit être au fils Ramirez, je le garde de temps à autre.

— Je t'en prie, ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! C'est Eddie, l'éléphant de Noah, la question est, que fait-il ici ?

Gesticulant mal à l'aise, Lucia se frotta les mains.

— J'attends. _L'incita Rafaël._

— Disons qu'après ton départ, Olivia et moi sommes restés très proches. Je n'allais pas l'abandonner comme toi, tu l'avais fait Rafaël.

— Alors Noah était ici, quand ?

— Elle est venue le récupérer ce matin. Seigneur le pauvre chéri doit le chercher partout.

— Oh ne t'en fais pas, je vais me charger de le lui remettre en mains propres.

— Rafaël, ne fais pas ça. Ils ne sont pas prêts !

— Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas regarder la femme que j'aime au bras d'un autre homme, cela m'est insupportable !

— Tu devrais pourtant le remercier, car lui a été présent quand toi tu ne l'étais pas.

— Je te demande pardon ! Tu cautionnes ça, tu l'acceptes ? _La fixa-t-il effaré._

— Comme je l'ai dit, elle et Noah avaient besoin de quelqu'un et il était là.

— Eh bien, il n'a plus à l'être, je suis là maintenant.

— Tu ne peux pas revenir dans la vie des gens ainsi et exiger d'eux qu'ils abandonnent tout ce qu'ils ont vécu Rafaël.

— Je n'exige rien !

— Ah non ? Tu crois vraiment ça ?! Dans ce cas regardes-toi dans une glace mon fils, car l'homme que j'ai en face de moi en cet instant, n'a plus rien en commun avec celui que j'ai connu.

**0oooooooo0**

Il était 18 heures quand Olivia avait vu débarquer ses enfants dans l'enceinte aux côtés d'Amanda.

— Que se passe-t-il ?! Où est Lucy ?! _S'alarma-t-elle en les rejoignant._

— Elle m'a demandé de te les ramener, elle nous a laissé aux ascenseurs, un souci de famille, elle s'excuse, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

— Oh… T'en a-t-elle dit plus ?

— Non, je crois qu'il s'agit de son père, une mauvaise chute, mais apparemment rien de trop grave.

Inspirant soulagée, elle porta son attention vers Elena et Noah.

— Je vais appeler mamie, en attendant que diriez-vous de rester un peu ici ? Je suis sûr que nous allons pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour vous occuper.

— Maman, j'ai perdu Eddie. _Lui fit part Noah déconcerté._

— Quoi ?

— Je l'ai cherchais partout à la maison et je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

— On va le retrouver mon cœur et peut-être que tu l'as oublié chez mamie. Je vais lui demander.

Les guidant ensuite jusqu'à une salle où se trouvaient des jouets, Carisi se proposa de leur tenir compagnie. Acquiesçant, elle les laissa et regagna son bureau afin d'appeler Lucia. Elle n'était pas encore entrée qu'elle entendit sa voix dans son dos.

— Olivia ?

_Pitié non... Soupira-t-elle. _

Se retournant, elle lui lança un regard pointu avant de rentrer dans son bureau.

Ne s'en formalisant pas, Rafaël l'a suivie.

— Je ne suis pas là pour te déranger, je te rapporter juste ça. _Lui tendit-il le doudou de Noah. _

— Oh Eddie, tu…

— Je suis allé voir ma mère.

— Je vois.

— Maman ? Maman, est-ce que je peux avoir un chocolat chaud ?! _Entendirent-ils dans leur dos la voix de Noah. _

Étouffant, Rafaël se retourna lentement vers lui pour le voir aussitôt reculé.

— Noah…

Les larmes et la colère recouvrant son petit visage, il tourna la tête frénétiquement.

— Non ! Non, je ne veux pas te voir !

— Noah, je suis désolé… Tellement désolé.

— Je ne veux plus te parler ! Pourquoi tu es revenu ! _Parti-il en courant._

— Je m'en occupe ! _Assura aussitôt Amanda en direction d'Olivia. _

— Il m'en veut… _Exhorta avec douleur Rafaël._

— Comment penses-tu qu'il aurait dû réagir ?! Tu lui avais promis de ne jamais le quitter et tu l'as abandonné !

Et là, il réalisa à quel point les choses seraient dur et à quel point il devrait travailler sans relâche pour regagner leur confiance et leur amour.

— Maintenant excuse-moi, mais je dois aller voir Noah ! _Passa-t-elle devant lui sans le regarder. _

Marchant jusqu'à la salle, elle trouva en y entrant Noah accroupi dans un coin, pleurant à chaudes larmes, tandis qu'Amanda essayait de le consoler et Peter tenant Elena qui elle aussi pleurait.

— Quand es-tu arrivé ? _Lui lança-t-elle un regard._

— Sans doute après lui ! _Siffla-t-il._ Où est-il ?! Et qu'a-t-il encore fait ?!

— Peter, non, pas maintenant.

S'approchant de Noah elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur, tandis qu'Amanda se reculait afin de les laissés entre eux. S'apprêtant à sortir, elle n'en eu cependant pas le temps quand Barba entra à son tour.

La première chose qui le frappa ou plutôt l'enragea, fut de voir à nouveau Stone, mais ce ne fut que sa deuxième pensée, la première étant que l'homme tenait en cet instant précis une petite-fille dans ses bras, petite-fille qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Sachant dès lors que sa vie s'apprêtait à voler en éclats, Olivia se leva et se tourna vers lui.

— Rafaël, sort, laisse-nous s'il te plaît.

— Non ! Hors de question, ce n'est pas à moi de sortir ! _Trancha-t-il la voix dur._

Cela eut pour effet de faire sangloter un peu plus Elena, et Peter la serra davantage contre sa poitrine. S'approchant de lui, Olivia caressa le dos de sa fille, essayant de la calmer, tandis que Noah s'accrocher à elle, ne voulant pas regarder l'homme.

Les fixant incrédule et lançant un regard à Rollins qui baissait la tête, il se tourna vers Olivia.

— C'est ta fille ?

— Oui.

— Quel âge a-t-elle ?!

— Vous faites peur aux enfants Barba, alors partez ! _Cingla Peter._

— Quel âge a-t-elle ?! _Réitéra-t-il en ignorant cet abruti._

— Elle a 1 an.

_Merde… Étouffa-t-il en s'adossant contre le cadre la porte. Bien sûr ! Cela était si évident les yeux verts, la peau dorée et les cheveux couleur ébène. _

— Ramène les enfants s'il te plaît. _Demanda Olivia à Peter._

— Je ne te laisse pas avec lui ! _S'opposa-t-il catégorique._

— Peter, s'il te plaît.

— Ok… Hum Noah ? On va récupérer tes affaires, hein ? Tu as Eddie ? _Lui demanda Amanda en lui prenant la main, tandis que Carisi qui venait d'entrer s'approcher de Stone._ Ils seront mieux chez eux. _Lui assura-t-il._

Voyant que l'homme s'avancer vers la porte, Amanda déjà sortie avec Noah, Rafaël barra le chemin à Stone.

— J'imagine ce que vous devez ressentir en cet instant, mais croyez bien que ce sentiment ne durera pas !

— Vous êtes le seul à blâmer, vous êtes celui qui a tout perdu. Quant à moi, j'ai juste saisi ma chance ! _Rétorqua-t-il avant de sortir avec Elena, lançant avant cela un dernier regard à Olivia. _

Se tournant maintenant vers elle, il tenta de se calmer, sa tête était prête à exploser et il ne maîtrisait plus rien, s'en était trop !

— Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu étais enceinte ?!

— Tu plaisantes ! _Le dévisagea-t-elle sidérer._ Tu ne voulais pas d'enfants ! Tu me la clairement fait comprendre et quand je l'ai su, tu étais mis en accusation dès le lendemain. Quand voulais-tu que je te le dise ?! Quand j'ai appris que tu avais tué un bébé ou quand je suis arrivé à ton bureau et que tu n'y étais plus ! Tu n'as pas à me le reprocher Rafaël, oh ça non, car tu t'es enfuie sans te soucier de ce qui se passait ici et de ce qui pourrait ou aurait pu arriver ! _Termina-t-elle au bord des larmes._

S'approchant d'elle, il eut envie de prendre sa main ou bien de la prendre dans ses bras, tout en sachant qu'elle le repousserait…

— Noah me déteste, n'est-ce pas…

— Tu étais tout pour lui, tu étais tout pour nous et tu nous as abandonnés !

— Et Stone ?

— Il a été là quand j'en avais besoin et quand Noah en avait besoin, tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai vécu durant tout ce temps ! Chaque jour, je pensais que tu allais revenir, chaque instant je t'imaginais, frappant à la porte et dès que quelqu'un le faisait, je voyais dans le regard de Noah de l'espoir… L'espoir que cela soit toi ! Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, alors oui, il a tourné la page, tout comme je l'ai fait. _Hurla-t-elle avant de passer devant lui._

Lui attrapant le bras, il la retint.

— Olivia, je sais que j'ai merdé…

— Le mot est faible Rafaël, très faible et crois-moi tu n'as plus la chance aujourd'hui de te faire pardonner ! _Se dégagea-t-elle avant de sortir._

**0oooooooo0**

Des vieux démons l'avaient au fil des jours rattrapé et c'est à huit clôt, plongé dans le noir qu'il avait de nouveau pactisé avec eux…

Il se sentait horrible, il se sentait misérable et médiocre et tout comme elle le lui avait dit, rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne changerait son avis à son encontre.

Il tenait une bouteille de scotch à la main et faisait les cent pas dans son appartement quant au détour d'un carton, il tomba sur un cadre. Lui, Liv et Noah, souriant tous les trois par une belle après-midi d'été. _Bon sang !_ _Comme il voudrait que se sourire lui soit de nouveau destiné il ne pouvait pas les perdre ! Il ne pouvait pas les perdre sans avoir au moins essayé. Il devait faire quelque chose, il le fallait !_

Le lendemain il s'était donc dirigé vers l'école de Noah, arrivé avant la sonnerie, il avait repéré Lucy et s'était approché d'elle. La saluant et portant ensuite son regard vers sa fille durant de longues minutes, il avait demandé à la jeune femme s'il pouvait parler à Noah. Hésitante au départ, elle avait finalement accepté, voyant à quel point cela semblait important pour lui. S'avançant donc vers Noah qui marcher maintenant vers eux et qui ne daignait pas le regardait, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

— Je sais que tu m'en veux Noah et je le comprends, j'ai fait une chose vraiment très mal et je sais que je t'ai blessé toi et maman, mais je vais tout faire pour que tu me pardonnes.

— Tu as menti ! _S'exclama le ton dur Noah._

— Oui c'est vrai, j'ai menti et chaque jour depuis que je suis parti, je m'en suis voulu de l'avoir fait. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière Noah, mais je peux essayer d'arranger les choses, si tu es d'accord.

— Je ne sais pas… _Avoua-t-il en triturant ses petites mains._

— Prends ton temps, je ne partirais plus, c'est fini et là je ne mens pas !

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! _Entendit-il alors la voix de Stone._

— Je pourrais vous poser la même question. _Se releva-t-il, toute son attention concentrée sur l'homme tandis que Noah rejoignait Lucy et sa petite sœur. _

— J'ai fini plus tôt et je viens chercher Noah pour l'emmener au parc, comme tous les jeudis ! Si je vous vois encore traîné dans le coin, que ce soit près de Noah, d'Elena ou d'Olivia, je vous jure que je n'hésiterais pas à demander une mesure d'éloignement !

— C'est une blague ! _Le fixa incrédule Rafaël avec un rire. _Je suis le père d'Elena et je suis celui qui est connu Noah depuis qu'il est bébé !

— Vous n'êtes rien sinon un donneur de sperme ! _Rétorqua durement Peter._

Manquant de lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure, Rafaël se retint, conscient que Noah le regardait de loin.

— Elle a passé toute sa grossesse seule, heureusement des gens étaient autour d'elle ! _Grogna Peter._ Vous n'avez donc aucun droit sur ses enfants, et surtout aucun droit de revenir ici et de vous attribuer le rôle du père alors que vous n'en avez jamais fait le tiers pour eux !

L'attrapant par le col de sa veste, il le rapprocha de son visage.

— Vous m'avez pris mon poste ! Soyez certain que cela est la seule chose que vous obtiendrez, je ne vous laisserais pas me prendre le reste ! _Siffla-t-il avant de le lâcher._

**Quelques jour plus tard**

Rafaël avait décidé de lui laisser le temps de se faire à son retour et le temps à Noah de réfléchir à sa demande. Il ne reviendrait pas de force dans leurs vies, même s'il le voulait plus que tout et voulait plus que tout apprendre à connaître sa fille.

De son côté, Olivia s'était à plusieurs reprises, disputé avec Peter au sujet bien sûr de Rafaël, elle en était venue à la réalisation qu'il était égoïste de le priver de sa fille, Peter avait bien sûr très mal pris l'idée, déjà que le type était venu voir McCoy il y a deux jours, afin de l'informer de son désir de reprendre sa place un jour prochain. _Peter n'abdiquerait pas, il ne lui donnerait ni son travail, ni les enfants, et certainement pas Olivia, ça jamais ! Si Barba voulait une guerre, soit, il l'aurait !_

**0oooooooo0**

Il savait qu'elle serait là ce soir, voilà pourquoi il s'était rendu au gala de la police afin de lui parler. Faisant son chemin, il l'avait trouvait discutant avec son équipe à une table. S'avançant vers eux, soulagé de ne pas voir Stone dans les parages, il ne put que songeait à quel point elle était magnifique en cet instant… Vêtue d'une robe noire cintrée et fendue sur le côté, celle-ci mettait tous ses atouts en valeurs et ses cheveux lâchés la faisaient paraître plus belle que jamais.

— Rafaël qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! _Manqua-t-elle de s'étouffer en le voyant._

— Je voulais te parler !

— Eh bien cela sera pour une autrefois car j'allai partir. _Se recula-t-elle après avoir salué Fin et Carisi, Amanda la suivant. _

— Olivia… _La rattrapa-t-il avant que le chef Dodds les interpelle._

— Ah vous êtes là ! Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas déjà partir, si _? Regarda-t-il Olivia et Amanda. _

— Bill, est-ce que vous comptez me présenter ? _Lui demanda l'homme qui était à ses côtés._

— Benson, Rollins, Barba, je vous présente Rob Miller. Il conseille nos avocats dans cette affaire de droit civil.

— Contre les activistes que défend Nikki Steen. _Compléta Olivia en jaugeant le type. _

— Vous avez donc entendu parler de moi. _Sourit-il tandis que Rafaël soupiré sans dans sa barbe. _

— Seulement dans le classement de New York magazine, où vous étiez cité comme l'un des dix meilleurs avocats de la ville.

— Oui, enfin c'est seulement parce que j'ai payé l'adition quand j'ai déjeuné avec le journaliste. _Plaisanta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Rafaël et de froncer les sourcils. _Maître Barba, j'ignorais que vous étiez de retour à New York. Enfin, je dis maître, mais êtes-vous toujours avocat ?

_Quel conard prétentieux !_ _Songea Rafaë,l avant de regarder le type._

— Les choses sont en cours de traitement et oui je suis toujours avocat.

— Hum… je vois. _Acquiesça-t-il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les deux femmes._ En tout cas, sachez que je suis l'un des plus grands admirateurs de votre unité !

— Je me nourris de louanges. Le _regarda Amanda. _

— C'est une expression de Géorgie ça ? Loganville ?

— Très impressionnant !

— J'ai fait une partie de mes études dans le sud. _Compléta-t-il avant de regarder Olivia. _

— Lieutenant ? _Capta-t-il de nouveau son attention._ Ravi de mettre enfin un visage sur un nom, il faudra qu'on prenne un café ensemble.

Quelque peu déconcerté, elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer incrédule.

— Mon supérieur sait toujours où me joindre !

Acquiesçant avec un sourire et un regard plus que soutenu, il les quitta ensuite.

Reportant son attention sur eux, Dodds leur proposa de boire un verre.

— Désolé, mais il faut que je rentre. _Lui répondit Olivia._

— La baby-sitter attend, je comprends. Barba, je peux vous dire un mot ?

Regardant Dodds curieuse, elle se demanda de quoi il voulait lui parler avant de songer qu'après tout, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? _Demanda-t-elle à_ _Amanda tandis qu'elles marchaient vers la sortie. _

— J'en dis que monsieur New York magazine t'a fait un appel du pied très clair.

— À moi ? _La regarda-t-elle_. Je dirais plutôt à toi « Loganville » !

— Si tu avais vu la tête de Barba !

— Rollins, je peux parler à Olivia une minute. _Les rattrapa celui-ci._

Lançant un coup d'œil à Olivia, elle hésita avant d'acquiescer.

— Je te dis à demain, bonne soirée ! _Partit-elle._

Soupirant, Olivia l'ignora et poursuivit sa marche, mais tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la sortie, Rafaël lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans un coin isolé.

— Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?! _Le fusilla-t-elle du regard._

— Je t'ai dit que je voulais te parler.

— Et je n'en ai pas envie !

— Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à m'écouter.

— Que voulait Dodds ?

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me parler.

— Simple curiosité professionnelle.

— Il m'a demandé de prendre une décision concernant mon avenir et d'arrêter en attendant d'user de mon temps libre pour terroriser votre substitut.

— Je ne peux qu'approuver.

— Il ne sait pas faire son boulot !

— Tu as une trop grosse opinion de toi-même Rafaël, il est bon dans ce qu'il fait.

— Ah oui ? Et est-il bon au lit ?!

Se dégageant, elle le fusilla à nouveau du regard.

— Tu n'es qu'un con !

— Je suis enragé Liv, enragé de voir ma famille dans les bras d'un autre !

— Tu es le seul responsable. Et j'aimerais désormais que tu me laisses tranquille !

— Est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?

— Oui !

— Dans ce cas dis-le, dis-moi que tu n'as plus aucun sentiment pour moi, si tu le fais, je te jure que je partirais et que plus jamais je n'interférais dans ta vie.

Haletante, elle le regarda, les larmes stagnant dangereusement dans ses yeux.

Se dégageant au bout d'un moment, elle haleta avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

— Je me battrais Liv ! Je me battrais… _Scanda-t-il en sachant dès lors qu'il avait sa réponse._

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il entende une voix dans son dos.

— Quel a été le verdict déjà ? Hum…

— Je suis certain que vous, vous en rappelez, alors épargnons-nous cette discussion. _Grinça-t-il en regardant Rob Miller. _

— Oui c'est vrai, non coupable ! Et pourtant, malgré votre innocence, vous avez quitté New York du jour au lendemain, abandonnant tout derrière vous. Là ne sont pas vraiment les actions d'un homme qui a la conscience tranquille.

— Il semble que cela ne regarde que moi !

— Je me questionne simplement, après tout, n'étiez-vous pas vous aussi fut un temps, l'un des meilleurs avocats de New York et aujourd'hui, regardez-vous, habité par la colère et le mépris.

— Je ne m'aventurerais pas sur ce chemin si j'étais vous ! _Le mit-il en garde._

Souriant largement, il s'approcha de lui.

— Sachez bien une chose monsieur Barba. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours ! Et nul ne m'en empêche ! _Lui fit-il part avant de prendre congé._

**Chapitre fini ! Désolé du temps que j'ai mis avant de le mettre en ligne. J'espère que vous aimez l'histoire, j'ai adoré les épisodes avec Miller, c'est pourquoi j'ai eu envie de les retravailler avec bien sûr la présence de Rafaël. Voilà, merci à tous et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Elle était dans son bureau quand elle vit entrer Peter.

— Nous ne t'avons pas appelé, un problème ? _Leva-t-elle les yeux de son dossier._

— Olivia, que se passe-t-il ? _Lui demanda-t-il le front plissé en fermant la porte. _

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Je parle de toi, tu ne réponds plus au téléphone, on ne se voit plus, où est le problème ?

— Écoute, cette affaire est particulièrement compliquée et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à autre chose.

— Oui je sais, Nikki Steen.

— Désolé, mais je dois justement aller voir Rob Miller pour me renseigner. _Se leva-t-elle._

— Et Barba ?

— Quoi Barba ?

— J'ai appris qu'il était présent au gala. Est-ce qu'il y est allé pour te voir ?

— Je n'ai franchement pas le temps pour tes questions Peter. _Soupira-t-elle agacée._

— Je ne suis pas stupide Olivia ! Tout part en vrille depuis qu'il est revenu ! Et je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression que tu aies mis les choses aux clairs avec lui !

— Crois-moi je l'ai fait.

— Ah oui vraiment ?!

— Oui ! Maintenant excuse-moi, mais j'ai du travail !

Le laissant là, elle était partie voir Miller, celui-ci n'avait pas caché sa réserve quant à Nikki Steen, allant même jusqu'à prétendre que son viol pourrait ne pas avoir eu lieu. Troublée, Olivia avait accepté le dossier qu'il lui avait remis comportant des informations sur la femme, et finalement avait également accepté de prendre un verre avec lui le lendemain. Il fallait qu'elle sonde ce type, quelque chose la dérangeait chez lui et ce rendez-vous lui en donnerait l'occasion.

Le soir venu alors qu'elle était avec Noah et Elena, Peter était passé, irritée elle l'avait néanmoins laissé entrer.

— Peter… _Soupira-t-elle._ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Ce que je veux ! Je veux être avec toi bien sûr !

— Pas si fort ! _Siffla Olivia._

— Je sais qu'il veut les voir ! Est-ce que tu as accepté ?!

— Il est le père d'Elena…

— C'est une blague !

— Écoute, si tu es venu pour hurler, ce n'est pas la peine de rester !

— J'aimerais que tu te mettes à ma place Olivia ! J'ai été là pour toi depuis le début et du jour au lendemain, il revient et tu es prête à tout oublier !

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je le ferais.

Les cris d'Elena emplirent soudain la pièce.

— Merci de l'avoir réveillé. _Grogna-t-elle en partant la chercher._

— Désoler Liv.

— Non ! Sort de chez moi, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

— Olivia, je ne veux pas te perdre…

— Peter, sort !

Grimaçant, il l'avait fait contraint et forcé.

Soupirant lourdement, elle s'était installée dans le canapé, Elena dans ses bras, quand son téléphone avait sonné.

— **Quoi Rafaël ? **

— **Je te dérange ? **

— **Non, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **

— **Comment se passe ton enquête ? **

— **Pour le mieux du monde je dois dire ! **_**Dit-elle sarcastique. **_

— **Hum… J'ai parlé à Carisi, il m'a dit que tu avais été voir Miller, que t'a-t-il dit ? **

— **En quoi cela t'intéresse ? **

— **Je n'ai pas confiance en ce type. **

— **Je ne le fais pas non plus, mais je fais mon travail, et je crois que je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.**

— **Méfies-toi d'accord ? **

— **Rafaël, je suis une grande fille. **

— **Olivia s'il te plaît… **_**Plaida-t-il.**_

— **Je serais prudente. **

— **Merci…**

— **Autre chose ? **

— **Oui, quand pourrais-je voir les enfants ? **

— **Je… **

— **Laisse-moi les voir…**

— **D'accord. Laisse-moi juste en parler avec Noah avant, ok ? **

— **Je veux me rattraper Liv…**

— **Tu sais que ce n'est pas aussi facile. **

— **J'en suis conscient, mais laisse-moi au moins essayer. **

— **Et laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir. **

**0oooooooo0**

Le lendemain, malgré qu'elle lui est dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps, il avait décidé de passer voir les enfants, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien pris en compte ses recommandations quant à Miller. Il savait à quel point elle pouvait être parfois têtue et foncée tête baissée vers le danger, sans penser aux conséquences, d'ailleurs ce constat reposait sur plusieurs faits et à chaque fois, il s'en était rendu malade.

Il fut alors surpris de voir sa mère ouvrir la porte.

— Olivia n'est pas là ? _La questionna-t-il en entrant._

— Non, elle est sortie.

— Sortie ? Avec Stone ?

— Non, elle m'a dit que cela était pour le travail.

Grimaçant, il fit alors son chemin jusqu'à Elena qui était installé sur le tapis.

— Où est Noah ?

— Il est chez un copain, Olivia doit passer le récupérer après.

— Hum… _Acquiesça-t-il avant de s'approcher de la petite._

Caressant ses cheveux, il lui sourit.

— Elle a tes yeux. _Lui lança sa mère._

— Elle est magnifique.

— Dommage que tu es manqué tant de choses avec elle. _Ne put s'empêcher de lui dire Lucia avant de retourner à la cuisine._

Hésitant, il avait au fil des minutes commencé à interagir avec Elena, surpris de la facilité qu'il eut et du sentiment presque naturel qui s'empara de lui, il voulait qu'elle sache qui était son père et il voulait être là pour elle !

**0oooooooo0**

Olivia se sentait au plus haut point mal à l'aise, elle était si confiante habituellement, et pourtant en cet instant, elle réalisait que son adversaire, s'il était coupable, et elle le croyait bien, serait dur à condamner. Il connaissait les ficelles, il connaissait les pratiques et les astuces, il connaissait tout ! Et surtout, il reconnaissait avoir eu un rapport avec Nikki. Elle était sidérée par ce type et par ses tactiques. Mais elle ne voulait pas se démonter, aussi intouchable et impressionnant qu'il se pensait !

— Il me suffit de passer un seul coup de fil au procureur pour vous faire arrêter ! _Se leva-t-elle. _

— Oh en voilà des menaces ! _La fixa-t-il en tournant la tête._ Je propose que nous en restions là pour ce soir lieutenant, j'ai un dîner qui m'attend et vous devez passer récupérer votre petit garçon. _S'approchant ensuite d'elle, il prit un air désolé._ Je suis vraiment navré que les choses aient pris une telle tournure entre nous, elles auraient pu être si agréables.

— Oui comme avec Niki ?

— Mieux encore, je peux vous l'assurer. _Lui lança-t-il un regard soutenu._

**0oooooooo0**

Une heure plus tard, c'est un Noah en larmes qu'elle porta jusqu'à son appartement. Ouvrant la porte, elle fut surprise d'y voir Rafaël.

Aussitôt, celui-ci se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

— Olivia que s'est-il passé ?! _S'enquit-il en voyant le comportement de Noah et les traits tirés d'Olivia. _

Descendant des bras de sa mère en entendant la voix de l'homme, Noah se précipita vers Rafaël et fondit dans ses bras, pleurant alors à chaudes larmes et serrant de toutes ses forces sa chemise entre ses doigts.

— Olivia ? _Exhorta Rafaël inquiet au plus haut point._ _Ses mains tremblées et elle semblait encrée sur place et Noah était dévasté, seigneur que leur étaient-ils arrivés._

Retirant son manteau, elle s'approcha ensuite de nouveau de Noah, caressant ses cheveux, elle capta son attention.

— Chéri, tu es à la maison, tout va bien. _Murmura-t-elle tandis que Rafaël la regardait fixement. _

— J'ai eu peur… _Murmura-t-il en serrant un peu plus l'homme._

— Ça va Noah, ça va, je te tiens. _Lui assura-t-il._ Et si nous allions mettre ton pyjama, hein ? _Le porta-t-il alors jusqu'à la chambre._

— Elena est couchée ? _Porta-t-elle enfin son regard vers Lucia._

— Oui elle dort. Olivia qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

— Nous avons été contrôlé par la police d'état et le flic n'était pas des plus cordiales. _Soupira-t-elle en sortant une bouteille de vin._ Vous pouvez rentrer, ne vous inquiétez pas. _Lui assura-t-elle ensuite. _

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui, tout va bien.

Hésitante, Lucia prit finalement la direction de la sortie, demandant à Olivia de saluer son fils pour elle.

Prenant maintenant le verre d'une main tremblante, elle prit quelques gorgées, adossée contre le comptoir, essayant désespérément de se calmer.

— Je l'ai mis dans ton lit, il veut que tu ailles le voir. _L'informa Rafaël en revenant._ Olivia qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? _La pria-t-il en se positionnant devant elle._

— J'ai étais contrôlé alors que je n'avais commis aucune infraction, le flic n'a rien voulu savoir, il m'a obligé à sortir de la voiture. Seigneur, Noah était là, il avait tellement peur… C'est forcément Miller !

— Quoi ?! _Leva-t-il la tête avec de gros yeux._

— J'ai pris un verre avec lui et bizarrement quand je lui ai dit que je pourrais l'arrêter, je suis contrôlé une demi-heure plus tard et le flic savait que j'étais lieutenant.

— Olivia, je t'avais demandé de rester loin de ce type !

— Je sais que c'est lui qui a violé Nikki Steen, il m'a avoué avoir couché avec elle, cet homme se croit intouchable !

— Olivia, ne t'attaque pas à lui.

— Je dois faire mon travail Rafaël. _Le fixa-t-elle désabusée._

— Non ! Tu dois prendre soin de toi et pensé à Noah et Elena, voilà ce que tu dois faire.

— Je sais ce que je fais. _Lui assura-t-elle avant de poser le verre et de rejoindre Noah._

— Hey, mon cœur, je suis là. _Murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, tandis qu'il cramponnait Eddie telle une bouée de sauvetage._

— Où est Rafa ?

— Il est dans le salon.

— Je veux qu'il reste ici cette nuit. _Trembla-t-il._

— Noah, tout va bien, je suis là, tu ne risques rien. _Le serra-t-elle un peu plus, embrassant ses cheveux. _

— Maman, je veux qu'il reste ! _Pleura-t-il de nouveau._

— D'accord, d'accord, je vais lui demander. _Embrassa-t-elle son front._

Il avait fini par somnoler 15 minutes plus tard et elle avait rejoint Rafaël.

— Noah voudrait que…

— Que je reste ?

— Oui, est-ce que c'est possible ?

— Bien sûr que ça l'est. Va te changer et te reposer, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Elle l'avait fait avant de rejoindre Noah.

Une heure plus tard, ses cris avaient de nouveau résonné. Hésitant Rafaël s'était tenu contre l'embrasure de la porte avant que Noah le réclame. Ne se posant pas plus de questions, il avait contourné le lit avant de s'installer à ses côtés et de le serrer contre lui.

Aucun n'avait beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là et le lendemain matin, la fatigue se faisait sentir.

Se trouvant au comptoir de la cuisine attendant que Liv revienne, il ne manqua pas les appels en rappel de Stone sur son téléphone.

— Lucy arrivera bientôt et je dois déposer Noah à l'école, est-ce que tu peux ?

— J'attendrais qu'elle arrive, aucun problème. _Lui assura-t-il en lui tendant une tasse de café._ Que comptes-tu faire ?

— Il faut que je parle au chef.

— Vas-y je conduirais Noah à l'école.

— Merci. _Souffla-t-elle en récupérant son téléphone sur le comptoir, voyant les appels de Peter elle grimaça. _

— Est-il au courant ?

— Il a dû l'être.

La voyant se diriger maintenant vers la porte, il attrapa sa main.

— Sois prudente s'il te plaît…

— Je le saurais.

30 minutes plus tard, Noah s'était réveillé triste et déboussolé de ne pas voir sa mère.

— Elle a dû aller travailler bonhomme, mais elle revient très vite.

Acquiesçant, il s'assit sur une chaise, Eddie toujours contre lui.

— Ça va aller Noah. _Capta son regard Rafaël, voyant à quel point tout cela l'avait perturbé. _

— J'ai eu peur qu'il fasse du mal à maman… _Avoua-t-il en levant la tête._

— Regarde-moi Noah. Jamais personne ne lui fera du mal ! Pas tant que je serais là.

— Et si tu t'en vas encore ?

— Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets, ça n'arrivera plus.

— Je veux te croire… _Le prit-il dans ses bras._

Caressant ses boucles, il le serra contre lui.

Olivia avait quitté le bureau du chef Dodds enragée. _Bon sang ! Les choses devenaient incontrôlables, même Dodds n'osait plus parler, ni agir. Il avait peur pour sa carrière et il se terrait dans son trou !_ Mais Olivia ne le ferait pas, oh ça non ! Qu'importe, la notoriété et les moyens de pression de ce type, elle allait le faire tomber de son piédestal une bonne fois pour toutes !

Regagnant son bureau, elle y avait trouvé Peter à l'entrée.

— C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

— Pas maintenant.

— Comment ça pas maintenant ?! Oh Olivia, je suis là, j'existe et j'aimerai bien si ce n'est pas trop demandé, être informé de ce qui se passe dans cette unité, et en l'occurrence dans ta vie !

— En parlant d'unité j'aimerais que celle-ci n'assiste pas à ça ! _Trancha-t-elle en gagnant son bureau. _

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé mes conseils ? _La suivit-il avant de fermer la porte._

— Je peux gérer cette affaire seule !

— Ah oui vraiment ?!

— Oui !

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Miller avait était arrêter et en cela en partie grâce à l'aide de Dodds. Dès lors leur vie pourrait reprendre, enfin non, pas vraiment, car il restait toujours un problème majeur ou plutôt une question qui hantait son esprit Rafaël… Elle l'avait aimé, elle l'avait détesté, elle l'avait ignoré, désormais, elle ne penser plus qu'à lui…

Il passait plus souvent pour voir Elena, et ses relations avec Noah étaient pratiquement redevenues comme autrefois, mais elle ne s'impliquait pas, restant en retrait et refusant toujours de les accompagner au parc ou bien ailleurs. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Peter, elle ne pouvait plus continuer de se mentir, et de le faire tourner en bourrique, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait certes, mais elle ne voulait pas ça.

Entendant frapper, elle ouvrit la porte pour y trouver Rafaël.

— Tu aurais pu me dire que tu allais passer. _Lui fit-elle remarquer._

— J'étais dans le coin et j'avais envie de voir les enfants, je veux dire de vous voir.

— Cela tombe plutôt mal, nous allions sortir.

— À 19 heures ?

— Oui Rafaël, à 19 heures.

— Où est Noah ?

— Il est chez ta mère, ne vous parlez-vous dont jamais ?

— Cela fait quelques jours que je ne l'ai pas appelé. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pris aussi Elena ?

— Noah voulait passer la soirée seule avec sa grand-mère, et ta mère l'emmène au cinéma.

— Oh je vois, ce qui vous laisse entre filles.

— C'est exact ! _Acquiesça-t-elle tandis qu'elle attrapait sa veste sur le porte manteau._

— Rassure-moi tu n'emmènes pas ma fille à un rancard ? _La fixa-t-il douteux._

— C'est une blague ? Je dois juste passer voir Peter.

— Je croyais qu'il n'était plus d'actualité. _Grimaça-t-il._

— Rafaël s'il te plaît…

— Laisse-moi garder Elena. Je refuse que ma fille aille là-bas.

— Je dois lui parler c'est tout, et ta fille est aussi la mienne.

— Et bien justement, elle sera mieux avec son père, je vais l'emmener manger quelque part.

— Rafaël, elle a un an et demi, je doute que la truite de chez Forlini soit à son goût.

— C'est ma fille ne l'oublie pas, elle aura forcément les goûts de son père.

— D'accord. _Soupira-t-elle avec un petit sourire._ Mais ne rentrez pas trop tard, de toute façon, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

— Inutile de me ménager Olivia, j'ai passé ce stade.

— As-tu toujours… _Commença-t-elle en ignorant délibérément sa remarque._

— Oui, j'ai la clef.

— Ok, alors j'y vais, merci et bonne soirée à vous deux. _Embrassa-t-elle sa fille que Rafaël avait prise dans ses bras, avant de se diriger vers la porte._

— Olivia ?

— Oui. _Se retourna-t-elle une main sur la porte._

— Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir !

— Merci… _Lui lança-t-elle un regard fuyant avant de sortir._

**0oooooooo0**

Elle sut dès l'instant même où elle franchit le seuil de sa porte, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir.

— Peter qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Tu te fous de moi ! _Siffla-t-il en refermant violemment la porte._ Tu passes de nouveau ton temps avec lui et tu me demandes ce qui se passe ! Tu me prends pour un abruti, c'est ça ?! Ignores-tu que moi aussi, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles !

— Je venais justement pour parler mais vu ton état, il semble que soit une mauvaise idée.

— Tu venais pour parler où me plaquer ?!

— Tu ne penses pas rationnellement.

— As-tu recouché avec lui ?

— Arrête ça, tu veux ! _S'énerva-t-elle. Il avait le droit d'être en colère, mais il n'avait pas le droit de réagir comme il le faisait ! Ivre ou non !_ Tu sais pertinemment que je le laisse simplement voir les enfants.

— Noah n'est pas son fils !

— Noah tient à lui !

— Il n'était pourtant pas là durant tous ses entraînements, il n'était pas là quand il est tombé malade et quand Elena l'a fait aussi, moi je l'étais !

— Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ! Je sais ce que je dois !

— Alors pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

— J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

— Donc tu ne veux plus être avec moi ?

— Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi… _Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir, oh non, elle n'aurait jamais dû venir…_

— Si, ça a tout à voir ! Où est Elena d'ailleurs ?

— Je… _Hésita-t-elle, sachant que la suite ne le ferait que d'autant plus hurler._

— Ne me dis pas qu'elle est avec lui ?!

— Il s'est proposé de la garder ce soir et dans tous les cas, je préférais que nous parlions seuls et vus dans quel état tu es, franchement, je ne le regrette pas.

Balançant la bouteille qu'il tenait contre le mur, il s'approcha d'elle et mit son doigt sur sa poitrine.

— Jure-moi que tu n'as pas recouché avec lui !

— Je ne l'ai pas fait !

— Jure-moi que tu n'as plus aucun sentiment pour lui !

Se reculant, elle le dévisagea.

— J'en aurais toujours d'une certaine manière… Et au fond de toi, tu l'as toujours su. Attrapant son poignet, il le sera avant de la retourner vivement face à lui. Surprise et sous le choc, Olivia le fixa incrédule.

— Alors tu m'as toujours menti ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé !

— Tu sais que c'est faux.

— Alors prouve-moi que tu m'aimes.

— Non Peter, je ne le ferais pas, pas maintenant, pas dans l'état que tu es.

Sentant soudain son dos claquer contre le mur, elle haleta avant de sentir ses mains se serrait autour de ses poignets et sa bouche se plaquer brutalement contre la sienne.

— Arrête ça tout de suite ! _Exhorta-t-elle en le repoussant._

— Je t'aime Olivia ! _Siffla-t-il en encerclant sa taille et en embrassant son cou, faisant maintenant traîner ses mains sous son chemisier._

— Stop ! _Cria Olivia._ Tu as déjà fait ça, seulement ce soir-là, tu as su t'arrêter à temps !

— Je n'ai plus de limites aujourd'hui… _Rétorqua-t-il en ouvrant d'un geste vif son chemisier, arrachant de par ce fait tous les boutons._

— Je ne te laisserais pas la franchir ! _Le repoussa-t-elle brutalement en se rendant jusqu'à la porte. _

— Et je ne te laisserais pas aller le retrouver ! _La rattrapa-t-il une nouvelle fois, tordant son poignet dans le processus._ Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi, hein ?! _Hurla-t-il tandis qu'il prenait en coupe son visage la forçant à le regarder._

— Lâche-moi ! _Exhorta-t-elle en essayant de se dégager._

— Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir à nouveau.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle lui mit un violent coup de genou dans l'aine, le voyant trébucher, elle en profita aussitôt pour sortir de l'appartement. Tremblante et consciente que son chemisier était déchiré et que son poignet était plus que douloureux, elle regagna rapidement sa voiture.

**0oooooooo0**

Rafaël avait passé une soirée des plus agréable avec sa fille, bien que la discussion ait était des plus limités. Malgré ce fait, il avait interagi avec elle et discuté comme si elle pouvait comprendre tout ce qu'il disait, cela avait amusé Elena, qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire et de rire.

Il avait pensé au départ qu'il ne pourrait jamais être père et que jamais il ne voudrait avoir d'enfant, et pourtant en cet instant Elena avait changé sa vision du monde et surtout ses idées à ce sujet. Il l'aimait déjà et ressentait déjà tant d'attention et d'attachement pour ce petit bout, il voulait la voir grandir, être là pour sa première rentrée, pour ses devoirs, pour ses chagrins, pour ses rires et pour tous les moments importants de sa vie. Oh oui, il le voulait, réalisa-t-il en sortant doucement de sa chambre.

Regagnant le canapé, il avait allumé la télé, laissant ce bruit de fond lui occupait la tête, quand une vingtaine de minutes plus tard la porte s'était ouverte.

Aussitôt en la voyant, il sut que quelque chose n'aillait pas du tout.

— Liv ! Qui a-t-il ?

— Rien, tout va bien. _Serra-t-elle son manteau contre elle, en restant incertaine sur le seuil de la porte. _

— Olivia que s'est-il passé ? _Se précipita-t-il à ses côtés, l'examinant alors dans les moindres détails. _

Refermant la porte et passant devant lui, elle fit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

— Je te l'ai dit, rien.

La suivant, il attrapa son poignet afin de l'arrêter et là, elle siffla de douleur. La lâchant instantanément, inquiet au plus haut point, il remonta sa manche et haleta.

— Je vais le tuer ! _Vociféra-t-il en se détournant, s'apprêtant à regagner la porte._

Le rattrapant aussitôt par le bras, elle le maintenu, avant de se positionner devant lui.

— Rafaël non ! _Rétorqua-t-elle les larmes au bord des yeux._

Il prit alors état de son apparence, son chemisier était déchiré, son visage était livide et des marques rouges recouvraient ses joues et sa lèvre trembler.

— Tu dois passer une radio !

— Non ça va, j'ai juste besoin de mettre un peu de glace.

Sortant aussitôt une poche, il l'aida à retirer son manteau et remonta sa chemise, maîtrisant tout le long sa colère fulminante.

— Explique-moi.

— Il n'était pas lui-même… Il n'aurait jamais fait ça s'il avait été sobre. _Tenta-t-elle, sachant dans le fond que Peter n'avait aucune excuse. _

— J'ai étais sous alcool plusieurs fois et je ne t'ai jamais brutalisé !

— Rafaël, je vais bien.

— Non, tu ne le fais pas !

— Il n'était pas lui-même… _Répéta-t-elle._

— Arrête d'accord, arrête ! _Posa-t-il la poche de glace sur son poignet._

Le laissant faire, elle prit note des émotions qui défilait sur son visage. Il tâcher de garder son sang-froid, elle le savait, mais à l'intérieur, il était prêt à exploser.

— Il avait raison… _Murmura-t-elle la tête baissée. _

Caressant doucement ses cheveux et remontant son menton, il l'incita d'un regard troublé à poursuivre.

— Je ne voudrais pas en avoir, bon sang comme je ne le voudrais pas, mais je… _Marqua-t-elle une pause, trop d'émotions s'entrechoquant dans son cœur. _

— Oui ? _Caressa-t-il doucement sa joue._

— Je t'aime toujours… _Lâcha-t-elle les yeux maintenant baignés de larmes._

La prenant aussitôt dans ses bras, il la serra, laissant le silence et la chaleur de ses bras la calmer.

— Je n'arrive pas à te détester Rafaël…

— Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. _Embrassa-t-il son front._

— Mais pourtant je le devrais.

— Écoute ton cœur Liv… _Dit-il en prenant doucement son visage entre ses mains._

Se rapprochant, elle ne quitta pas ses yeux, avant de doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Olivia… _Haleta-t-il surpris et bouleversé en la serrant plus près de lui._

— Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. _Se recula-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard._

— Ça n'arrivera pas, jamais. _Promit-il en embrassant sa joue puis ses mains._

— Tu me l'avais dit...

— Je sais… Mais donne-moi une seconde chance, nous pouvons tout recommencer.

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

— Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra, je reste là, je ne vais nulle part.

Il l'avait ensuite guidé après qu'elle se soit changé, sur le canapé, et là, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, la berçant et la réconfortant avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'endormir des heures plus tard. La portant doucement jusqu'à sa chambre, il avait embrassé son front, lui demandant pardon pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Regagnant l'entrée, il avait récupéré sa veste avant de sortir, prenant maintenant à vive allure le chemin de l'appartement de cet enfoiré.

**J'espère ne pas avoir trop exagéré la réaction et le comportement de Stone, mais il fallait bien que les choses avancent un peu. Donnez-moi votre avis si vous le souhaitez. Le prochain chapitre comportera une confrontation assez musclée entre nos deux avocats, et puis bien sûr le retour de Miller, ainsi que plein d'autres surprises et rebondissements en perspective. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Il avait tambouriné sur sa porte avant que quelques secondes plus tard, Stone l'ouvre, vraisemblablement pas très surpris.

L'empoignant aussitôt par son col de chemise, Rafaël entra dans la pièce avant de le plaquer contre le mur.

— Espèce d'ordure ! _Vociféra-t-il en lui envoyant un coup-de-poing au visage._

— Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez n'est-ce pas ?! _Toussa Peter, le sang s'écoulant maintenant de sa lèvre._ Mais cela ne durera pas ! _Riposta-t-il en le poussant violemment et en le frappant dans les côtes. _

Ne se démontant pas, Rafaël répliqua et Peter le fit également, déversant tour à tour leur haine et leur mépris à travers la force de leurs poings.

À travers un brouillard de sang et de coups, ils furent soudain tous deux écartés par deux paires de bras.

— Ça suffit ! _Hurla Fin. _Vous allez vous tuer.

Se fixant le regard haineux, Rafaël se recula, priant Fin de le lâcher, tandis que Carisi maintenait Stone.

—Êtes-vous tous deux devenus fou ?! _S'exclama l'inspecteur._ Vous faire la guerre comme des chiffonniers, n'avez-vous pas passé l'âge !

— Arrêtez-le ! _Beugla alors Stone._

— Quoi ? _Le fixa incrédule Fin._

— Il est entré chez moi sans mon autorisation et m'a agressé !

— Écouter maître, nous savons tous que vous, vous êtes défendus.

— Enfoiré ! _Siffla Rafaël._

— Si vous ne le faites pas, j'appellerais moi-même d'autres inspecteurs pour le faire !

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… _S'offusqua Carisi sidéré, ils n'allés pas sérieusement arrêter Barba. _

— C'est vous où j'appelle quelqu'un d'autre !

— Laissés tomber. _Leur fit part Rafaël. _Abcéder à la demande de ce pauvre abruti, il comprendra tôt ou tard et surtout apprendra de ses erreurs ! _Siffla-t-il en le fixant._

— Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. _Le regarda déçu Carisi avant d'entraîner Barba vers la sortie, Stone et Fin les suivants. _

Lorsque qu'Olivia était arrivée à l'enceinte, elle s'était aussitôt dirigée vers la salle d'interrogatoire, l'inquiétude et la colère battant à tout rompre dans ses veines.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait compris où était parti Rafaël et ce qu'il compter faire, c'est pourquoi elle avait aussitôt appelé Fin, afin qu'il s'y rende, avant que le pire ne se produise.

Les enfants maintenant sous bonne garde, elle avait pu à son tour regagner le poste, se préparant mentalement à lui faire un sermon des plus corsées.

Assis sur une chaise tranquillement, la chemise en partie arrachée et des taches de sang la parsemant, il avait l'air serein, même si son visage et surtout ses poings, portaient à eux seuls le résultat d'une sacrée bagarre.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? _Soupira-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, attrapant une chaise, elle s'installa devant lui avant de l'examiner de plus prés._

— Il a eu ce qu'il mérite ! _Siffla-t-il._

— Depuis quand règles-tu tes problèmes avec tes poings ? Rafaël, tu me l'avais autrefois dit toi-même, tu n'es pas un bagarreur, tu te bats avec tes mots et non avec eux. _Examina-t-elle ses mains. _

— Les gens changent !

— J'en prends chaque jour un peu plus conscience. _Murmura-t-elle attristé._

— Olivia, je devais le faire.

— Je peux gérer moi-même mes problèmes Rafaël. Et en l'occurrence, en ce moment c'est toi qui t'en es attiré des nouveaux. Tu espères vraiment récupérer ton poste après avoir passé Stone à tabac ?!

— J'ai fait ce que je devais faire !

— Non ! Tu as agi bêtement et sous l'impulsion. Est-ce cette image que tu veux montrer à Noah et Elena ?

— Olivia, je ne pouvais pas rester tranquillement assis après ce qu'il a fait !

— C'est mon affaire !

— Non, c'est la nôtre ! _Trancha-t-il en se levant._ Bien, maintenant que se passe-t-il ? Suis-je arrêté ? Vais-je passer la nuit ici ? Ou est-ce quelqu'un a finalement résonné cet abruti ?

— Je vais aller lui parler.

— Non !

— Rafaël, je bosse avec lui depuis plus d'un an, je sais qu'il a dépassé les bornes hier, mais en dehors de ça, c'est quelqu'un de bien, et autant que cela puisse te déplaire, c'est un bon avocat !

— Je préférais être sourd en cet instant !

Ignorant son commentaire, elle ouvrit la porte.

— Carisi va te conduire à l'hôpital, je t'y retrouverais ensuite.

— Je ne suis pas l'un de tes inspecteurs Olivia !

— Non c'est sûr, mais tu n'es pas non plus mon supérieur, alors s'il te plaît, fais ce que je te demande, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas traumatiser les enfants en rentrant.

Elle était ensuite sortie et avait rejoint Stone tandis que Carisi conduisait Rafaël à l'hôpital.

Des heures plus tard, après avoir réussi à convaincre Peter de ne pas porter plainte au vu de ses agissements, et mettant fin à son plaidoyer et ses excuses à répétition, elle avait retrouvé Rafaël à l'hôpital et l'avait ramené à l'appartement dans le plus grand silence. Elle était en colère contre lui, non pas pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais dû au manque de conscience qu'il avait eu.

— Rafa ! _S'exclama Noah en courant vers lui une fois qu'ils entrèrent, s'arrêtant cependant devant lui, quand il vit l'état de son visage._ Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Lançant à Rafaël un regard entendu, Liv le laissa se débrouiller seul avec l'excuse qu'il devrait formuler à Noah et rejoignit Elena, assurant à Lucy qu'elle pouvait maintenant partir. Curieuse, elle aussi, la jeune femme partie après les avoir tous saluées.

— Est-ce tu es tombé ? _Continua de le questionner Noah._

— Non, je ne suis pas tombé.

— Est-ce que c'était un méchant ?

— En quelque sorte… _Rumina Rafaël._

— Maman va s'occuper de toi, comme quand je tombe à l'école ou que je suis malade. _Lui assura Noah. _

— Tu crois ? _Ne put-il s'empêcher de sourire._

— Mais oui ! Hein maman ?

— Rafaël est grand mon cœur, je pense qu'il peut s'en remettre tout seul.

— Oh…

— Allez maintenant au lit chéri, il est tard.

— Est-ce que tu restes ici ? _Demanda Noah en embrassant_ _la joue de Rafaël._

— Tu auras la réponse demain matin. _Sourit-il à Noah en jetant ensuite un regard à Olivia._

— Tu veux bien me lire une histoire ?

— Avec plaisir, oui ! _Pris sa main Rafaël, le laissant le guider jusqu'à sa chambre, tandis qu'Olivia portait une Elena endormie dans son lit._

30 minutes plus tard, les enfants dormaient à point fermer.

Regagnant sa chambre Olivia ouvrit le placard et sortit un tee-shirt et un bas de pyjama.

— Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ? _Passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte Rafaël._

— D'où me viens cette impression de déjà vu ? _Le regarda-t-elle en posant les vêtements sur le lit. _

— Tu ne l'étais pas réellement ce jour-là ? _Marcha-t-il jusqu'à elle._

— Si je l'avais été, je n'aurais pas accepté de te laisser m'emmener dîner.

— Mais aujourd'hui tout a changer, n'est-ce pas ? _Murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue._

— C'est toi qui sembles avoir changé Rafaël… _Rétorqua-t-elle doucement avant de lui tendre les vêtements. _Tiens, tu devrais te changé.

— Alors tu n'as pas brûlé mes affaires ? _Constata-t-il surpris._

— Je ne suis pas ce genre de femmes. _Le fixa-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils._

— Oh… _Acquiesça-t-il en retirant sa chemise, laissant Olivia sans mots face aux hématomes qui recouvraient ses côtes._

Passant ses doigts dessus, elle porta son regard vers lui.

— Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort Liv.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. _Continua-t-elle de trainer doucement sa main sur sa peau, appréciant la sensation de la sentir à nouveau sous sa paume._

Se rapprochant d'elle, il embrassa son front.

— Je le ferais et continuerais de le faire envers tous ceux qui s'en prendront à toi.

— Je suis flic, prépare-toi donc à encaisser plusieurs coups. _Sourit-elle sarcastique._

— Je suis sérieux ! _Embrassa-t-il maintenant doucement ses lèvres._

— Rafaël… _Souffla-t-elle._

— Tu m'as tellement manqué Liv… Tellement… _Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son cou. _

— Je ne t'ai pas totalement pardonné.

— Je le sais et je continuerais de me racheter jour après jour. _Lui assura-t-il tandis qu'il retirer doucement sa chemise par sa tête, passant maintenant ses doigts sur la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. _

— J'accepte de faire une trêve. _Capta-t-elle son regard._

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, mais ne prend pas cela comme acquis.

— Je sais… _S'abandonna-t-il de nouveau contre sa bouche._

Oubliant alors tout ce qui se passait et le pourquoi même de la rancœur qu'elle continuait de lui vouer, elle s'abandonna à son tour entre ses mains, le laissant si habilement l'emporter aux portes du paradis. Savourant encore et encore durant de longues heures le plaisir et la jouissance de le sentir à nouveau contre elle. Elle le laissa tisser son fil, mais surtout reconstruire ce lien inébranlable qui les avait toujours unie, elle le laissa prendre possession de son corps, mais surtout de son âme, étouffant dans le creux de son cou, le plaisir fulgurant qui se déversait maintenant en elle.

— Je t'aime Olivia… _Exhorta-t-il dans un murmure des heures plus tard quand ils atteignirent ensemble le plaisir ultime._

**Un mois plus tard**

La vie, mais surtout sa vie, avait repris son court normal et surtout son bonheur d'antan. Elle avait pardonné Rafaël, elle avait mis les choses au point avec Peter, et aussi attristé qu'était l'avocat, il semblait avoir accepté à regret de la voir partir, sachant aujourd'hui, qu'il avait lui-même causé son départ.

Il n'était pas encore question de parler d'avenir, mais surtout de parler de cohabitation, tant elle avait toujours peur qu'il s'envole de nouveau du jour au lendemain, mais elle avait accepté et Noah l'avait fait lui aussi, de le voir revenir dans leur vie de façon presque permanente.

Une fois qu'il aurait récupéré son emploi et que Stone aurait réalisé qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire à Hogan Place, sa vie serait de nouveau parfaite et tous ses mois de douleur seraient non pas oubliés, mais remplacés par des instants de joie, pensait de son côté Rafaël.

Accompagnés de Noah et d'Elena, elle se trouvait dans un restaurant, Rafaël leur avait proposé de déjeuner en famille ce samedi midi, mais Rafaël était en retard. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, sachant qu'il avait dû passer voir McCoy avant de les rejoindre ici.

Recevant justement un texto dans lequel il lui disait qu'il serait là dans 10 minutes, elle reporta ensuite son attention vers son fils qui lui parlait.

— Maman ? Il y a un monsieur qui nous regarde. _L'informa Noah._

Réajustant sa fille dans ses bras, elle porta son regard vers l'endroit que lui indiquait Noah pour n'y voir rien si ce n'est des personnes en train de déjeuner.

Et là, elle fut happer par une voix.

— Bonjour Olivia.

Portant toute son attention sur l'homme, elle manqua de chanceler. _Non... Ce n'était pas possible. _

— Vous êtes un ami de ma maman ? _Demanda Noah en étudiant l'homme._

— Oui, un très bon ami même !_ Sourit Miller à Noah en lui tendant la main. _

La serrant avec un sourire, le garçon reporta son attention vers sa mère.

— Et cette demoiselle doit être ta petite sœur. Nul doute qu'elle a les yeux et est le portrait cracher de son père ! _Sourit-il en passant sa main sur la tête d'Elena._ Espérons cependant que comparer à lui, elle saura faire de bien meilleurs choix. _Ajouta-t-il avant de porter son regard sur Olivia. _Je suis certain que nous, nous rêverons très vite ! _Lui sourit-il largement avant de quitter le restaurant. _

Plongé dans un flou des plus oppressants, elle n'entendit pas alors les questions de Noah, jusqu'au moment où elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

— Désoler d'être en retard. _Embrassa sa joue Rafaël avant de s'installer._ Liv ? Est-ce que ça va ?

— Maman a rencontré un ami à elle. _Lui expliqua Noah avec un sourire._

— Un ami ? _La questionna les yeux plissés Rafaël._

— Il a était libéré… _Souffla-t-elle en serrant contre elle Elena._

— Quoi, mais qui ?

— Miller. _Murmura-t-elle._

— Pardon !

Ne remarquant pas l'effarement et la colère sous-jacente de Rafaël, Noah capta de nouveau son attention.

— Il a dit qu'Elena te ressemblait beaucoup.

— Que… Quoi… _Bredouilla-t-il en regardant Liv._ Comment est-il au courant ?

— Je ne sais pas… Mais pas maintenant d'accord.

Clôturant le sujet, il avait acquiescé, appréciant ce moment en famille.

Le soir-venue cependant, alors qu'il se trouvait au salon de l'appartement de Liv, aidant Noah à faire ses devoirs, tandis qu'Olivia préparée le repas d'Elena, elle ne put que jurer à haute voix en voyant les images défilant sur la télé.

— Maman ! _S'offusqua Noah._

— Hum, oui désoler chéri… _Ne quitta-t-elle pas son regard de l'écran._

Voyant qu'elle était enragée et sachant que les enfants n'avaient pas besoin d'assister à ce qui allait suivre, Rafaël se leva et éteignit la télé, avant de se diriger vers Olivia.

— Appelle-les, je m'occupe des enfants.

Acquiesçant, elle s'empara de son téléphone et rejoignit la chambre.

— Pourquoi maman est en colère ?

— Elle n'est pas en colère, elle est…

— Énerver ?

— Ce n'est pas contre vous.

— C'était le monsieur du restaurant, pourquoi il passe à la télé ? Je croyais qu'il était l'ami de maman. _S'informa curieux Noah._

— Finis tes devoirs Noah, ensuite nous passerons à table. _Evita de lui répondre l'homme, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, ni comment lui expliquer la situation._

Soupirant, il reporta donc son attention sur son cahier.

Elena maintenant couchée et Noah jouant au salon, Olivia avait entendu frapper. Allant ouvrir, elle trouva un coursier avec dans les bras un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges.

Le prenant et signant le bon, elle entra de nouveau dans l'appartement.

— C'est quoi ça ? _La questionna Rafaël avec un air perplexe._

— Waouh ! Elles sont belles ! _Se redressa sur le canapé Noah._ C'est toi qui les as offertes à maman ?

— Non… _Siffla-t-il en fixant Olivia qui s'avançait vers le comptoir de la cuisine. Posant le bouquet, elle en sortie une carte, Rafaël maintenant à ses côtés._

**J'ose espérer que vous ne m'en voulez pas et ne me tenez pas rancune de nos petits désaccords passés. Je compte bien à nouveau profiter de ce temps en liberté et j'espère que nous pourrons un jour enterrer comme il se doit la hache de guerre. **

**Au plaisir Olivia…**

**R.M**

— Quel enfoiré ! _Vociféra dans sa barbe Rafaël._

— Alors qui te les as offert maman ? _Résonna la voix de Noah._

— Chéri, va te brosser les dents s'il te plaît.

— Mais maman…

— Maintenant Noah.

— D'accord j'y vais. _Soupira-t-il avant de se lever et de rejoindre la salle de bain._

— C'est du harcèlement !

— Arrête, je t'en prie, tu sais pertinemment que ça ne marchera pas ! Il m'a juste dit quelques mots dans un restaurant et m'a fait parvenir des fleurs, nul avocat même toi, n'aurait vu ses actions comme du harcèlement.

— Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elles sont !

— Tu n'est objectif et je ne le suis pas non plus…

— Bien sûr, je ne le suis pas ! Ce type semble tout connaître de ta vie et il n'a pas hésité avant de me descendre ! Je ne le laisserais pas entrer dans nos vies Olivia !

— Rafaël, tu ne peux rien faire…

— Ah non, tu paries ?!

**Tout comme je l'avais annoncé, j'insère le personnage de Miller à notre duo de choc et je vous assure qu'il créera un certain remue-ménage à l'avenir et que ses actions auront des retombés assez dramatiques. Pour ce qui est de Stone, eh bien, je travaille à le faire sortir, mais j'hésite encore quant à la manière, soit comme à l'origine, à la fin du procès Miller, soit avant. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas, je les accepte avec grand plaisir ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Note**** : Désolé pour la publication extrêmement tardive de ce chapitre, pas mal de choses à faire et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher sur l'écriture depuis des semaines. En tout cas je m'y remets aujourd'hui sérieusement et publie la suite de cette histoire en espérant que celui-ci vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis **

**Chapitre 11**

Il avait passé la matinée au téléphone essayant de comprendre comment et pourquoi cet enfoiré avait été relâcher, il ne laisserait pas Miller s'approchait de sa famille, ça non jamais ! De son côté, Olivia avait fait face à la situation, essayant de convaincre Nikki de témoigner, mais en vain, la femme avait peur, peur pour elle, mais surtout pour sa fille, ce qu'Olivia ne comprenait que trop bien.

Une jeune fille avait était retrouver morte, sauvagement agresser et elle devait maintenant prévenir sa famille. Accompagnée de Rollins, elle s'était rendue à leur domicile et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise alors d'y trouver Rob Miller il était leur avocat, qui plus est, un ami de la famille. _Bien sûr ! Avait-elle pensé, cela paraissait si logique._

Quittant maintenant les Parker après leur avoir appris l'effroyable nouvelle, elle demanda à Amanda de l'attendre dehors avant de se tourner vers Miller.

— Je sais que c'est très étrange mais… _Commença-t-il avant qu'elle le coupe._

— Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas par où commencer, vos clients savent ou pas, que vous êtes un criminel ?

— Ils savent que ses accusations étaient infondées. _Trancha-t-il avant de la fixer._ Leur fille vient de mourir, n'est-ce pas votre priorité ?

— Oh c'est ma priorité numéro 1, vous pouvez me croire, mais je me demande quel est votre rôle dans cette affaire.

— Excusez-moi ? _Arqua-t-il un sourcil._

— Bien, leur fille d'à peine 16 ans vient d'être tué 1 semaine après que les fédéraux aient décidé de vous relâcher !

— Non mais vous, vous entendez. _S'exclama-t-il._ Ce n'est qu'une tragique coïncidence, mais celle-ci m'aura au moins donner l'occasion de vous revoir.

— Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences et un conseil, rester loin de moi ! _S'avança-t-elle vers la porte. _

— J'en conclu donc là que les fleurs et le mot d'excuse n'ont pas suffi à enterrer votre rancœur à mon encontre.

Revenant vers lui, elle le dévisagea haineusement.

— Vous êtes beaucoup trop confiant et croyez-moi si à côté de nous, il n'y avait deux parents en deuil, je vous briserais la mâchoire !

— Et vous le regretteriez lieutenant.

— Je me répète, ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Ne vous approchez pas de mes enfants ! Parce que si vous le faites, vous pouvez être sûr que je ferais une chose plus regrettable pour vous que pour moi.

— Et qu'en est-il de monsieur Barba, hum ?

Le fusillant du regard, elle gagna la sortie sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

**0oooooooo0**

Elle était arrivée chez elle énerver au plus haut point, ne trouvant personne dans le salon, elle partit se servir un verre avant de voir revenir Rafaël quelques minutes plus tard. La regardant, il comprit aussitôt qu'elle était tendue, s'approchant donc, il attendit qu'elle parle.

— Il était là. _Siffla-t-elle en buvant._

— Qui ?

— Miller ! Il est l'avocat des parents de la victime, quel heureux hasard, vraiment !

— Quoi ? _Ne masqua-t-il pas sa surprise._ Que t'a-t-il dit ?

— Que cela n'était qu'une pure coïncidence !

— Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que…

— Que quoi ?! Que j'abandonne l'affaire ? Nikki refuse déjà de témoigner, je ne peux pas tout lâcher !

— Olivia, ce type t'a dans sa ligne de mir !

— Je sais, je sais…

— Alors reste de loin de lui.

— Facile à dire. _Rit-elle amèrement avant de voir arriver Noah et Elena._ Hey mes amours. _Leur tendit-elle les bras avant d'embrasser leurs têtes._ Comment était la journée ?

— Nous sommes allés au parc après l'école, et j'ai eu une glace, et Elena aussi. _Lui expliqua Noah avec un grand sourire._

— Dit donc vous en avez de la chance !

— Oui cela fait partie des avantages d'avoir un père au chômage. _Tenta de plaisanter Rafaël à ses côtés. _

Lui prenant la main, elle sourit.

— Laisse les choses suivre leur cour.

— Oh je ne me plains pas, à vrai dire, j'apprécie ce rôle d'homme au foyer. _Sourit-il en direction de Noah et d'Elena. _

— Ne me le répète pas trop, je pourrais m'y habituer. _Murmura-t-elle en regardant les enfants partir au salon. _

La prenant dans ses bras, il la serra contre lui.

— Tout s'arrangera, fait moi confiance. Et je suis là !

— De nous deux, je suis le flic, ne l'oublie pas.

— Certes, mais j'ai plus de muscles que toi. _Plaisanta-t-il._

**0oooooooo0**

Revenant de l'école le lendemain matin, Elena dans ses bras, il la déposa sur le canapé quand il entendit son téléphone biper, ouvrant le message, il manqua soudain un battement et dû s'asseoir. Il s'agissait là d'un numéro inconnu, mais les photos parlaient d'elles-mêmes Liv au parc avec Noah et Elena, Liv marchant dans la rue, et Liv rentrant dans son immeuble, il avait la nausée et le message qui accompagnait les photos n'arrangea pas les choses. « Belle famille ! Très belle famille et très belle femme ! Que se passerait-il si soudain cette beauté s'envoler ? »

Appelant aussitôt Olivia, il tomba sur le répondeur et siffla avant de ressayer plusieurs fois, toujours la messagerie. Récupérant donc Elena, il quitta l'appartement, il devait la voir et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Arrivant au poste 30 minutes plus tard, il ignora Carisi et Rollins et fit son chemin jusqu'à son bureau, ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper, il entra pour y trouver Olivia et Stone.

— Rafaël, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Le regarda-t-elle surprise._

— Il faut qu'on parle, vous pouvez nous laissez. _Lança-t-il en direction de Stone. _

— Alors ça y est, c'est officiel ! Le père prodigue a repris sa place ?! _Les dévisagea-t-il touts deux. _

— Peter s'il te plaît… _Le pria Olivia._

— Vous avez raison, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! _Sortit-il en claquant la porte._

— Que se passe-t-il et pourquoi vous êtes là ? _Concentra-t-elle de nouveau son attention sur Rafaël et Elena. _

— Abandonne l'enquête ! _Lui dit-il en déposant sa fille sur le canapé._

— Et je peux savoir pour quel motif ?

— Car j'ai reçû ça. _Lui tendit-il son téléphone ouvert sur les photos._

Se passant une main sur le visage, elle ne masqua pas son inquiétude.

— Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ! _Soupira-t-il._

— Je vais faire en sorte que la sécurité soit renfoncée pour vous, mais je ne peux pas lâcher l'enquête Rafaël.

— Tu plaisantes ?! Je reconnais que les fleurs n'étaient pas un motif de dépôt de plainte, mais là, c'est une tout autre histoire !

— Nous ignorons si c'est vraiment Miller…

— Olivia, tu sais et je sais que c'est lui !

— Il est malin, très malin et nous devrons trouver davantage de preuves afin de le coincer.

— Nous ? _La regarda-t-il curieux._

— Oui… Je voulais dire je, désoler veille habitude.

— Ce n'est rien. _Lui assura-t-il d'un geste de la main. _Et donc dis-moi, qu'as prévu de faire l'autre imbécile ?

— Eh bien…

— Il ne compte rien faire, c'est ça ?!

— Pour l'heure il n'y a rien de solide contre lui.

— Et ça ! _Désigna-t-il d'un geste le téléphone._ N'est-ce pas solide !

— Rafaël…

— Je te le répéterai jamais assez, mais tu n'es pas immortel Olivia !

— Je sais…

**0oooooooo0**

Le lendemain, elle était partie récupérer Noah à l'école, car Rafaël était chez sa mère avec Elena, ne voyant pas alors son fils, elle commença à s'inquiéter avant que l'agent de sortie d'école l'informe que deux policiers avaient déjà récupéré Noah. Suffocante, elle lui signala qu'aucune équipe ne devait le faire. Sortant donc aussitôt son téléphone, elle appela Amanda afin de lui signaler en hurlant le kidnapping de Noah, avant que celle-ci l'interrompt lui assurant que Noah avait été ramené au poste et qu'il allait bien. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, debout devant une voiture, il se tenait, avec un fin sourire, son petit air supérieur inondant ses traits.

Fulminante de colère, elle le rejoignit rapidement.

— Sale enfoiré vous allez me le payer ! _Cria-t-elle en se plantant maintenant devant lui._

— Détendez-vous. _L'arrêta-t-il d'un geste._ Noah va bien.

— Ne vous approchez pas de mon fils !

— Sinon quoi ? Hein, vous allez me descendre ? Un petit conseil simplifiez-vous la vie et laissez tomber cette affaire.

— Allez vous faire voir ! _Commença-t-elle à se détourner avant qu'il attrape son bras._

— Tôt ou tard vous comprendrez pourquoi vous n'auriez jamais dû vous mesurer à moi.

— Est-ce une menace ?

— Disons plutôt un avertissement. _L'informa Miller avec un sourire._

Elle était arrivée au poste 20 minutes plus tard et fut plus que soulagée d'y trouver Noah, Rafaël et Elena.

— Je l'ai appelé. _Lui dit Amanda._ Je ne savais pas quand tu arriverais donc…

— Tu as bien fait, merci. _Lui assura-t-elle avant de les rejoindre._ _Embrassant les boucles de Noah et embrassant ensuite sa fille, elle calma la tension qui irradiait dans son corps._

— Nous devrions rentrer. _La regarda Rafaël._

— Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose.

— Je comprends. _Rétorqua-t-il, trop platement à son goût. Il était inquiet et il avait peur, essayant durement de le cacher._

— Tu ne rentres pas avec nous maman ? _L'interpella Noah._

— Non, mon cœur, mais Rafaël est là, d'accord, et si tu lui demandes gentiment, je suis certaine qu'il acceptera de commander des pizzas.

— C'est vrai ?

— J'en suis sûr. _Le serra-t-elle._

Se relavant, elle se tourna vers Fin.

— Est-ce que tu peux les ramener.

— Liv… _Soupira Rafaël._

— Ce n'est pas négociable !

— Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. _L'informa-t-il sarcastique._

— Pense aux enfants d'accord. Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard. _Serra t-elle sa main._

— Je sais que tu le feras, mais merci de me rassurer. _Lui dit-il avant de partir avec les enfants._

— Est-ce que ça va entre vous ? _Lui demanda hésitante Amanda._

— Oui, il est juste inquiet.

— Il a des raisons de l'être, il m'a parlé des photos Liv et des fleurs, c'est clairement du harcèlement.

— J'en suis consciente, mais nous n'avons rien pour l'heure. Tachons donc de trouver quelque chose !

Des heures plus tard après des recherches plus qu'infructueuses et une discussion des plus émoussés avec Stone, elle franchissait le seuil de son appartement. À la vue de l'heure, bien évidemment, les enfants étaient couchés, et apparemment Rafaël l'était aussi.

Entrant la chambre, elle se déshabilla et se changea avant qu'un moment plus tard elle le rejoigne.

— Je ne dors pas. _L'informa Rafaël._

— Je suis désolé.

— Désolé de rentrer si tard ou désolé de ne pas prendre en compte mes recommandations ?

— Les deux j'imagine.

— Viens là. _L'attira-t-il contre lui en embrassant son front._ J'ai peur, c'est tout, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ni à toi, ni aux enfants.

— Je sais.

— Des nouvelles ?

— Pas vraiment non…

— Et Stone ?

— Je lui ai dit pour Noah et il craint ou plutôt il a certifié que l'avocate de Miller pourrait m'accuser de vouloir me venger de lui.

— Quel con !

— Il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

Allumant la lumière de chevet, il se redressa.

— Tu plaisantes !

— Rafaël, tu n'es pas rationnel, et si tu pensais en tant qu'avocat en cet instant, tu en arriverais à la même conclusion.

— Car il est rationnel lui ? N'oublions pas qu'il couchait avec toi.

— Tu veux vraiment ressortir ce sujet maintenant ?

— Je pourrais agir ! Je pourrais vous aider ! Et je ne fais rien, sinon me tourner les pouces et vous regardait tandis qu'un incapable commet jour après jour des erreurs monumentales.

— Pour le coup tu ne l'es vraiment pas.

Sortant du lit, elle s'avança vers la porte.

— Que fais-tu ?

— J'en ai marre de t'entendre encore et encore me rabâcher cette histoire.

— Je veux juste qu'il sorte de nos vies !

— Tu ne peux pas l'exiger Rafaël, autant que cela apaiserait ton esprit, tu ne peux pas.

— Alors quoi ?! Tu l'as pardonné ?

— Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, tu l'as toi-même démontré.

— Je ne t'ai pas frappé, la différence est immense !

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir. _Sortit-elle de la chambre sans lui répondre._

Soupirant, il se rallongea maudissant alors en silence.

**0oooooooo0**

Le week-end était arrivé et une soirée avait était organisée pour fêter les exploits de leur unité, contrainte et forcé d'y aller ainsi que son équipe, elle se préparait dans la chambre. Rafaël et elle étaient en froid depuis maintenant deux jours et chaque conversation menait à chaque fois à une dispute. Abandonnant donc l'idée de lui parler et remerciant la présence des enfants pour empêcher que lui en lance une, elle se concentra sur le choix de sa tenue.

— Tu vas quelque part ? _Entra-t-il dans la chambre._

— La soirée pour l'unité.

— Quelle soirée ?

— Je t'en ai parlé il y a une semaine.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas.

— Oui et bien je le vois.

— Donc tu comptes y aller seule ?

— Tu ne t'en rappelais de toute façon même plus et je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir Lucy.

— J'aurais pu appeler ma mère. _Lui fit-il remarquer quelque peu acerbe. _

— Ta mère n'est pas une baby-sitter et elle a sûrement autre chose de prévus.

— Tu sais parfaitement que la question n'est pas là ! Elle aurait était ravie de les garder et de passer du temps avec eux. Non ! La vérité est que tu ne préfères pas t'affichais avec moi et entendre et subir alors les critiques et les regards.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais pertinemment que cette histoire c'est du passé.

— Et pourtant je resterais toujours pour certain, un tueur de bébé !

— Tu leur accordes beaucoup trop d'importance crois-moi, je pensais que tu ne te souciais pas de ce que penser les gens.

— Eh bien il faut croire que j'ai changé.

— J'en prends conscience… _Murmura-t-elle._

La regardant mettre maintenant sa robe, il hésita avant de s'approcher d'elle.

— Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, si ?

— Je dirige l'unité, bien sûr que je dois y aller.

— Est-ce que Stone y sera.

— Ne recommence pas !

— Réponds-moi simplement.

— Franchement ? Je n'en sais rien ! _Attrapa-t-elle une paire d'escarpins avant de sortir de la chambre, Rafaël sur ses traces. _

— Tu es belle maman ! _S'exclama Noah depuis le canapé._

— Merci mon cœur. _L'embrassa-t-elle. _

— Mamie vient nous garder ?

— Non bonhomme, je reste avec vous ce soir, maman sort toute seule. _Lui dit Rafaël._

— Pourquoi ? _Sembla surpris Noah._

— Car je préfère rester là.

Dévisageant sidéré Rafaël, elle s'approcha de lui.

— Je te signale que moi aussi, j'aurais préféré rester avec les enfants ! _Siffla-t-elle._ Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

— Nous avons tous le choix. _Rétorqua-t-il._

L'ignorant, elle embrassa Elena et Noah avant de rejoindre la porte.

— Amusez-vous bien et soyez sage.

— Bonne soirée maman ! _La salua Noah. Voyant maintenant la porte se refermait, il regarda de nouveau Rafaël._ Est-ce que tu es en colère contre maman ?

— Non bien sûr que non. _S'empressa-t-il de répondre._

— Alors pourquoi maman sort sans toi ?

— Tu sais parfois les personnes qui s'aiment ne sont pas obligés d'être toujours ensemble.

— Eh bien moi si j'avais une amoureuse, je voudrais être tout le temps avec elle.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui, mais je n'en ai pas.

— Tu as le temps Noah, crois-moi tu as le temps. _Le prit-il dans ses bras sur le canapé._

**0oooooooo0**

Olivia se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle, une dispute avec Rafaël aurait était bien mieux venue que cette soirée plus qu'ennuyante.

— Tu tiens le coup ? _Lui demanda Amanda avec un rire._

— Encore 30 minutes et je pourrais partir.

— Tu es le centre de toutes les attentions, crois-moi, ils remarqueront ton départ et Stone le fera lui aussi.

Soupirant, elle lança un regard vers l'homme situé à quelques mètres, il ruminait dans son coin tandis qu'il discutait avec Carisi.

— Les choses ne se sont pas arrangés entre vous n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas vraiment non…

— Ce n'est pas étonnant, après tout, vu que tu es maintenant de nouveau avec Barba.

— Il finira par s'y faire.

— Ah oui tu crois ?

— J'espère en tout cas. _Prit-elle une gorgée de son verre._

Les minutes passèrent avant que soudain, elle l'aperçoive. _Bon sang ! Comment pouvait-il oser se montrait ici !_ _Quel enfoiré !_ Ragea-t-elle intérieurement en commençant à marcher vers lui avant qu'un serveur lui barre la route et lui propose un verre.

Le prenant elle en bu quelques gorgées avant de faire de nouveau son chemin jusqu'à l'homme.

— Vous ne manquez vraiment pas de culot ! _Siffla-t-elle son regard concentré sur lui._

— Pourquoi ? Car je viens de vous offrir un verre ou bien, car je me tiens ici devant vous ?

Regardant son verre, elle le dévisagea haineusement.

— Je ne vous ai rien demandé et certainement pas de vous immiscer dans ma vie ! _Trancha-t-elle avant de se reculer._

Rejoignant Amanda et Fin, elle finit son verre avant de le poser sur une table.

— Je vais y aller, je vous dis à demain.

— Quoi ? Déjà ? _Lui demanda Fin._

— Miller est là.

— C'est une blague ? _Lui demanda Amanda._

— Il vaut mieux que j'y aille ou sinon je risque de faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera. _Se détourna-t-elle en commençant à marcher vers la sortie. _

Elle fut soudainement prise d'une sensation étrange, comme si un vertige aller l'assaillir, s'arrêtant elle eut besoin de se soutenir à la rampe afin de ne pas chanceler.

Se reprenant, du moins essayant, elle tenta alors de faire disparaître le voile brumeux qui parsemait son regard.

Gagnant la réception difficilement, elle demanda de faire appeler un taxi.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? _Lui demanda le jeune homme derrière le comptoir._

— Oui… Oui. _Murmura-t-elle se sentant étrangement comme plonger dans du coton._

Avançant vers les portes et ignorant dès lors les appels du réceptionniste, elle ressentit le besoin de prendre l'air. _Seigneur… Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Se sentit-elle tanguer dangereusement en descendant les marches._ _Elle n'avait pas suffisamment bu pour être soûle, alors quoi ?! Se demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle se trouvait maintenant sur le trottoir. _

— Olivia… _Murmura une voix à son oreille, une voix qu'elle trouva si lointaine, et pourtant, elle pouvait sentir le souffle de la voix en question prés de son cou._ Il n'est pas prudent de vous balader seul dans votre état, laissez-moi vous reconduire chez vous.

La réalisation que Miller était en train de lui parler, en plus de celle qu'il la tenait contre lui, et qu'elle ne pouvait que difficilement s'extirper de sa prise lui parvenant, elle essaya de se reprendre, mais en vain, elle se sentait droguer, des bourdonnements insoutenables battants dans sa tête, ses muscles étaient mous, son corps la lâchait peu à peu et elle ne maîtrisait plus rien.

— Lâchez-moi immédiatement. _Souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible._

— Mais voyons lieutenant, je ne fais là que vous aider. _Murmura-t-il en la rapprochant de lui. _Maintenant si nous allions nous amuser tous les deux ?

Voyant maintenant la berline située juste devant eux, elle paniqua, elle ne monterait pas dans cette voiture avec lui, elle ne laisserait pas Miller profiter d'elle ! Elle ne revivrait pas le cauchemar de l'affaire Lewis !

Dans un effort considérable, elle se dégagea donc et le repoussa brutalement.

— Allez au diable ! _Scanda-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à l'aveuglette le plus loin possible de lui. _

Sa vision s'estompant soudain totalement, elle ne s'inquiéta plus de Miller, ni même de ce qu'il lui ferait, tout ce qui l'inquiétait en cet instant était le bruit strident d'un klaxon et celui des pneus crissant sur le bitume. Puis soudain, il n'y eut plus rien, plus de bruit, plus de décor, elle se sentit plongée dans les ténèbres et la dernière image qui lui parvint fut celle de Fin courant vers elle et les cris d'Amanda.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note**** : Salut à tous ! Je reprends aujourd'hui cette fic que j'ai lâché il y a un long, long, long moment. Par chance de nouvelles idées me sont venus depuis et la suite ne sera donc pas celle que j'avais prévue au départ. Le personnage de Miller ne jouera donc pas un rôle si important que cela, puisqu'il sortira de l'histoire, mais d'autres rebondissements seront à prévoir. J'espère en tout cas que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! **

**Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 12**

Rafaël n'avait pu se résoudre à aller dormir, tout en sachant que si cela était arrivé il y 2 ans, il aurait pu au moins revoir ses dossiers pour se changer les idées, des dossiers qu'il ne possédait plus puisqu'il était au chômage. Il avait beau avoir dit à Liv qu'il aimait jouer les pères au foyer, cette situation commencée à le rendre dingue, d'autant plus de savoir que l'autre abruti se pavanait dans son ancien bureau, incapable de mener une affaire correctement.

Regardant l'heure, il hésita à appeler Olivia, mais après réflexions se ravisa, après ce qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'elle parte, elle ne répondrait sûrement pas, bien que si elle pensait qu'il s'agissait peut-être des enfants, elle mettrait sa colère de côté et décrocherait. Il allait donc l'appeler quand son téléphone sonna avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Décrochant rapidement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Rollins, son front se plissa.

— Qui a-t-il Rollins ? Besoin d'un taxi, je suis de baby-sitting, je ne peux pas bouger. _Informa-t-il la femme avec une pointe de sarcasme, s'en voulant aussitôt si Olivia avait entendu ses mots, cela n'était pas une corvée pour lui, loin de là._

— Rafaël, il faut que vous veniez à l'hôpital.

Prenant note de l'utilisation de son prénom et prenant surtout note du ton de sa voix, il sentit une sueur froide perler dans sa nuque.

— C'est Liv… _Souffla-t-il tout en sachant que Rollins ne l'aurait pas appelé sinon. Il voulait juste retarder l'échéance, retarder l'agonie._ Que s'est-il passé ?

— Elle s'est fait renverser.

— Renverser ? _Exhorta-t-il incrédule. Il aurait pensé qu'elle se serait fait tirer dessus, faite kidnapper, bien qu'il ne souhaite rien de tout cela, bon Dieu non ! Mais se faire renverser paraissait si banal au vu de son emploi, tellement banal que lui-même aurait pu peut-être l'éviter, en l'accompagnant par exemple à cette putin de soirée !_

— Barba ? _Résonna de nouveau dans le téléphone la voix hésitante d'Amanda. _

Essayant de reprendre ses esprits, il se passa une main sur le visage.

— Où ?! _Parvint-il à formuler cette simple syllabe. Il ne pouvait de toute manière pas en dire plus. _

— Mercy.

— Je suis là dans 15 minutes.

Raccrochant, il manqua de laisser tomber son téléphone, mais le rattrapa de justesse. _Merde ! Siffla-t-il alors dans le silence de la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle aille bien, il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte, bon Dieu oui, il refusait de la perdre et refuser qu'elle le quitte, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de vivre ! Songea-t-il alors qu'il rassemblait rapidement des affaires et partait ensuite réveiller les enfants._

Les Installant maintenant dans la voiture, il prit la direction de l'appartement de sa mère, Elena pleurait, n'ayant de toute évidence pas apprécié ce réveil un peu trop vif et Noah continuait de lui poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse.

Décidant finalement de le rassurer, il lui certifia que tout allait bien, et qu'il devait juste aller chercher Olivia. Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, même si en vérité rien n'allait bien en cet instant. _Comment pourrait-il l'être quand la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde venait de se faire renverser par une voiture et se trouver dans Dieu sait quel état ?!_

15 minutes plus tard comme convenu, il arrivait à l'hôpital, après avoir déposé les enfants cher sa mère qui avait été pour le moins surprise, puis ensuite alarmé au vu des nouvelles, il lui avait donc promis de la tenir au courant et l'avait prier de ne rien dire à Noah.

Entrant maintenant aux urgences, il répara après une course rapide Carisi, Rollins, Fin, et oh bon Dieu Stone ! Grinça-t-il des dents.

— Où est-elle ?! _S'adressa-t-il aux trois inspecteurs._

— Elle est au bloc.

— Au bloc… _Souffla-t-il. Alors c'était grave… Si grave que quelques points de suture et des analgésiques ne pourraient pas suffire._

— Venez vous asseoir Barba. _Sentit-il la main de Fin se poser sur son bras. _

Refusant de s'asseoir tant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'information resta à sa place et les fixa tous les trois.

— Que s'est-il passé ?!

— Elle nous a dits qu'elle partait, elle a demandé un taxi, mais…

— Mais quoi ?!

— Le réceptionniste nous a expliqué qu'elle paraissait très mal, apparemment, elle titubait.

— Êtes-vous vous en train de me dire qu'elle était ivre ?! _Les regarda-t-il avec de gros yeux. _

— Non !_ S'empressa de répondre Amanda. _J'étais avec Liv, elle n'a pris que deux verres.

— Alors comment ?!

— Des témoins ont vu Miller lui parlait avant qu'elle se fasse renverser, apparemment il tenait à la raccompagner. _Lui expliqua Carisi._

— Quoi ? Il était là ?!

Hochant la tête Amanda lui donna sa réponse.

— Je vais tuer ce type !

— Barba, nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il pourrait être celui qui l'a poussé sous une voiture.

— Non, bien sûr que non. _Railla-t-il avec sarcasme._ Et il n'a pas non plus cherché à faire enlever Noah, et il n'a pas harcelé Liv et il n'a pas non plus juré d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec elle. Avez-vous régressé ou êtes-vous juste devenu incompétents ?! _Perdit-il patience. _

— Ils font correctement leur boulot. _Se fit entendre la voix de Stone._

— Vous, la ferme ! Foutez le camp pour commencer, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

— En rêve. Le foudroya du regard l'homme.

Marchant vers lui, Fin le retint rapidement.

— Barba, c'est bon, on se calme. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour le moment, est d'attendre, alors asseyons-nous et attendons. _Proposa Carisi en essayant de désamorcer la situation. _

Commençant alors à faire les cent pas à la place et refusant obstinément de s'asseoir, il tourna en rond l'envie furieuse d'épingler Stone sur le mur et de lui faire ravaler son petit air supérieur. Cela lui permettrait au moins de passer ses nerfs.

Des heures plus tard après qu'ils aient tous arpentaient le couloir en long en large et en travers, le chirurgien se présenta enfin.

— Hum… Vous êtes de la famille ?

Marchant rapidement jusqu'à lui, Rafaël hocha la tête.

— C'est ma compagne, comment va-t-elle ?

— L'opération s'est bien passé et nous avons évité l'hémorragie, mais le choc à dû être particulièrement brutal, car…

— Car quoi ?! _Claqua Rafaël._

— Je suis navré, elle a sombré dans le coma au cours de l'opération.

Sa mâchoire se contractant et ses poings se resserrant, il fixa le médecin avec froideur.

— Et vous me dites que l'opération s'est bien passée ?!

— Elle est en vie.

— Elle est dans le coma ! _Hurla-t-il en se soutenant au mur tandis que derrière lui Fin, Amanda et Carisi ne pouvaient que subir le rappel à l'entente de ses mots de ce qui était arrivé à Mike._

— Par ailleurs. _Commença le médecin en s'adressant pour le coup aux inspecteurs._ Les analyses ont révélé qu'elle avait été droguée, une forte dose de Rohypnol lui a était administrée.

— C'est forcément Miller ! _S'exclama dans la seconde Amanda._ Il lui a offert un verre.

— Tu l'as vu ? _Fronça les sourcils Carisi._

— Je l'ai entendu le dire à Liv, mais sur le moment, je n'ai pas fait gaffe. Merde ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce tarer fera ça ! _S'énerva-t-elle en se congédiant elle-même._

— Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ? _Demanda pour sa part Stone._

— Je l'ignore… Deux jours, deux semaines, deux mois peut-être, plus, je suis vraiment navré.

Se reculant et ne voulant plus entendre ces vérités suffocantes, Rafaël se sentit défaillir. _Comment annoncerait-il cela à Noah, comment parviendrait-il à dire au petit garçon que sa mère ne rentrerait pas à la maison ? Comment ferait-il comprendre à sa fille que sa maman ne pourrait plus pour le moment lui chanter de berceuses ? Comment ?!_

— Barba ! _Discerna-t-il la voix de Carisi alors qu'il s'effondrait contre le mur._

— Je ne suis pas revenu pour la perdre. _Hurla-t-il la tête baissée._

— Elle va s'en sortir. _Lui assura Fin._ Liv est une battante.

— J'aurais dû l'accompagner… _Murmura-t-il ne pouvant alors que suffoquer en pensant aux derniers mots qu'il lui avait dits. Nous avons tous le choix ! Bon Dieu, mais quelle absurdité, il avait choisie pour sa part d'être un abruti immature et aujourd'hui, la femme qu'il aimait était dans le coma ! _

— Ne faites pas ça… _Le mit en garde Amanda._ Je vous en prie.

— Inspecteur ? _Leur parvint la voix de Stone._

Se tournant vers lui, ils levèrent les sourcils avec que comme un accord silencieux avec barba l'homme s'approche.

— Allez arrêter Miller.

— Avec joie ! _Serra les dents Amanda._

Les regardant partir avec Stone et restant avec Carisi, Rafaël se sentit plongé dans le vide. _Qu'avait-il fait pour méritait cela ? Était-ce une sorte de représailles de la vie pour ses actions passées ? Merde !_ _Pourquoi s'en prendre à Liv, pourquoi ne pas directement le faire souffrir lui ?! Il le savait, perdre Liv était pire que tout… Et pourtant, elle était encore là, endormit dans un lit d'hôpital pour Dieu sais combien de temps. Mais il ne partirait pas ! Non, il ne partirait jamais, il resterait à ses côtés, chaque jour de chaque heure, et il se battrait pour elle, et se battrait pour leur famille, priant et suppliant Dieu, de permettre à l'amour de sa vie de rouvrir un jour ses yeux._

**Deux mois plus tard**

Rafaël Barba avait été fort, il avait été fort et courageux quand il avait annoncé à Noah et Elena que leur maman ne rentrerait pas à la maison pour le moment. Puis, il avait été fort quand il avait assisté au procès de Miller après que les preuves aient prouvé sa culpabilité, et concernant Olivia, et concernant Nikki Steane, et les autres. Il ignorait si c'était le fait de savoir Olivia dans un lit d'hôpital qui avait poussé Stone à bâtir un réquisitoire de titan, mais toujours étant que l'homme avait démonté Miller et avait réussi à le faire condamner, c'était sans doute là sa propre vengeance, non pas contre Barba, mais contre Miller et il avait réussi. Après ça, il avait démissionné dans la foulée, pour la plus grande surprise de tous, priant cependant l'équipe de le prévenir quant au moindre changement dans l'état d'Olivia. Un peut troubler, Rafaël l'avait donc regardé sortir de leur vie, sachant que maintenant son ancienne place n'attendait plus que lui. _Mais avait-il seulement envie de la reprendre aujourd'hui ?_ _En sachant que le beau lieutenant ne faisait pour l'heure plus partie de l'équipe. _Et malgré cela, il l'avait fait, ne serait-ce pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression et pactiser avec de vieux démons, il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit et le travail avait toujours été son meilleur antidépresseur. Alors il avait travaillé, enchaînant affaire sur affaire, tout comme l'avaient fait les inspecteurs et comme l'avait fait Fin, responsable désormais de l'unité.

Les choses allaient mal avec Noah, le garçon le tenait pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, et Rafaël ne le blâmait pas, tant il se sentait coupable lui-même, Lucia s'occupait donc de lui et d'Elena et parfois, Noah passait le week-end chez Amanda, et de son côté, Lucy tachait comme elle le pouvait de gérer les crises.

**0oooooooo0**

— Il faut que tu te réveilles cariño… _Murmura Rafaël en pressant la main d'Olivia alors qu'il se tenait à son chevet. _Je ne peux pas les élever tout seul, je n'y arriverais pas… Mi amor, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu te réveilles. _Laissa-t-il couler quelques larmes._

Agonisant face au silence qui régnait, il se redressa et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se reculer et de la regarder avec douleur et agonie. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Noah la voir ainsi, cela lui briserait le cœur les fils, les machines, il ne comprendrait pas, et pourtant, il devait la voir, il voulait la voir. Et il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher éternellement.

Le lendemain donc, accompagné de Noah, il était entré dans la chambre et Rafaël avait su au bout de quelques minutes quand le garçon s'était effondré en larmes prés du corps d'Olivia qu'il avait pris la pire décision.

À partir de là, Noah s'était terré dans le mutisme et des cauchemars l'avaient assailli durant bien des nuits. _Il n'aurait jamais dû l'emmener là-bas, jamais ! Se congédia-t-il alors qu'il serrait maintenant Noah contre sa poitrine._ Mais il avait pensé stupidement qu'entendre et sentir la présence de Noah pousserait Olivia à se réveiller. Il n'avait pensé égoïstement qu'a lui, et n'avait pas penser aux répercussions qu'auraient ses actions, une fois de plus il avait agi avant de réfléchir.

**0oooooooo0**

Une fois de plus, il avait été appelé par l'école de Noah, celui-ci s'était battu dans la cour avec un autre enfant. Soupirant, il avait attrapé ses affaires et quitter Hogan place, cela faisait la deuxième fois en à peine un mois, et autant qu'il sache que Noah souffrait, il ne pouvait pas continuer de se comporter ainsi.

— Noah, il faut que tu arrêtes de te battre à l'école. _L'informa sérieusement Rafaël alors qu'ils entraient dans l'appartement avec Elena. _Imagine à quel point maman serait triste si elle le savait. _Ajouta-t-il doucement en posant sa fille par terre._

— Elle n'est pas là !

— Elle le sera de nouveau un jour.

— C'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas revenu, maman ne serait pas à l'hôpital !

Encaissant ses paroles avec douleur, il inspira.

— Je veux aller chez Amanda et je veux voir Jessy et Franny ! _Lui fit-il alors part avec aplomb. _

— Noah, abuelita, vient vous garder ce soir, cela était prévu.

— Je veux aller chez Amanda ! _Réitéra-t-il plus fermement._

— Écoute Noah, tu ne peux pas toujours faire ce que tu veux… _Se passa-t-il une main sur le front clairement dépassé par cette situation. _

— Tu n'es pas mon père ! _Cria Noah en le regardant durement avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre._

Incrédule, il essaya durement d'avaler les paroles de l'enfant, avant de sortir son téléphone et d'appeler Rollins. Il savait que ce n'était pas en cédant à Noah qu'il arrangerait la situation, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire, et peut-être qu'un milieu moins familier le ferait se sentir mieux et qu'il se confirait plus facilement à Amanda.

— Papa ! _Tira sur sa manche Elena une fois qu'il eut raccroché de son appel avec Rollins._

Sortant de ses pensées, il embrassa sa fille et la prit dans ses bras avant de faire son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Noah.

— Tu vas aller chez Amanda ce soir. _Informa-t-il Noah qui ne lui prêtait même pas un regard._ Mais Abuelita viendra garder Elena et demain tu passeras la journée avec elle.

Hochant finalement la tête, Noah prépara alors son sac et Rafaël ressortit.

Une heure plus tard, après que sa mère ait pris en charge Elena, il conduisit Noah chez Amanda dans le plus grand silence.

Arrivant il ne fut que moyennement surpris d'y trouver Carisi. Noah, semble-t-il ravi de cet ajout, couru vers lui et Rafaël reprouva le sentiment de tristesse. _À quel moment avait-il perdu l'amour de Noah ? _

— Vous voulez rentrer un moment ? _Lui proposa Amanda._

— Non c'est bon, je vais retourner bosser sur l'affaire avec Fin.

— Barba… _Commença Carisi hésitant._

— Ça va je vous assure. _Leur adressa-t-il un regard entendu._ Profitez bien de votre soirée.

Saluant Noah qui n'en avait en cet instant que faire de lui, il partit sans un mot et rejoignit l'unité.

Il était plongé dans un dossier, Fin à ses côtés, l'osque son téléphone sonna. Décrochant sans prendre le temps de regarder le nom de l'appelant, il crut défaillir au bout de quelques secondes.

Votant son visage passer par toutes les teintes, Fin s'inquiéta.

— Elle se réveille… _Bredouilla Rafaël sans regarder Fin après avoir raccroché. _

— Vraiment ? _S'exclama le sergent avec un immense sourire._ Hey bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Foncez !

— Il faut que… _Sembla réfléchir rapidement Rafaël, incapable cependant de formuler une phrase complète. _

— Je vais prévenir les autres, n'ayez crainte. _Lui assura Fin avec un sourire._ Embrassez là pour moi, je viens dès que possible. _Ajouta-t-il ensuite alors que Barba courait vers la sortie._

**0oooooooo0**

De son côté, Olivia avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une tonne de briques sur la tête, elle n'avait pas l'impression de s'être jamais senti aussi mal, et pourtant en y réfléchissant bien, il y avait eu des fois ou la douleur avait été similaire.

Prenant alors note de son environnement en ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle grimaça. _Hôpital… Alors c'était mauvais._

— Allez-y doucement Olivia. _Discerna-t-elle une voix à proximité._

Tournant la tête elle y vit une blouse blanche et un verre d'eau dans sa ligne de mir, le prenant, elle en prit quelques gorgées et toussa aussitôt.

— Prenez votre temps. _La pria le médecin. _Votre gorge risque de vous faire souffrir durant un petit moment.

— Que… Que s'est-il passé ? _Murmura-t-elle avec difficulté en regardant l'homme._

— Vous ne vous souvenez pas de l'accident ? _Fronça les sourcils l'homme._

— L'accident ?! _S'alarma-t-elle. Merde ! Était-elle seule ?_

Le médecin n'eut pas la chance de lui répondre que Rafaël Barba déboula dans la chambre essoufflé et rouge d'avoir sans doute trop couru.

— Liv… _Souffla-t-il les yeux brillants en s'approchant rapidement. _

Se reculant aussitôt, elle le dévisagea curieusement pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux passant du médecin à l'homme avant de se reporter sur le type en costume qui la regardait comme si elle était un arbre de Noël illuminé.

— Hum, qui êtes-vous ?

Pensant avoir mal compris et pensant vraiment qu'elle plaisantait, il parcourut les derniers centimètres de distance qui les séparaient et prit sa main dans la sienne, mais elle se recula aussitôt et lui lança un regard grave.

— Liv, c'est moi._ Fronça-t-il les sourcils, surpris au plus haut point. _Rafaël…

Secouant la tête, elle lui fit clairement là comprendre qu'elle ne connaissait aucun Rafaël.

Portant alors son attention vers le médecin, celui-ci le pria de lui fournir une explication et vite. Déboussolé, l'homme se pinça les lèvres avant de lui faire un signe vers l'extérieur de la chambre.

Soulagé que ce type inconnu et cette blouse blanche sorte, Olivia sembla se détendre, mais pas totalement, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes et en essayant vivement de rassembler les pièces de puzzle, et ces derniers souvenirs.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! Pourquoi ne me reconnaît-elle pas ?! _Siffla Rafaël en direction du médecin, son attention, cependant, toujours concentrée sur Olivia, à travers la porte ouverte._

— Elle présente de toute évidence une légère amnésie, mais n'ayez crainte cela est sans doute passager, surtout qu'elle vient à peine de se réveiller.

Douteux il acquiesça tout de même et laissa alors le médecin faire passer quelques tests à Olivia.

30 minutes plus tard, quand Fin et Amanda se présentèrent dans le couloir et il fut soulagé de les voir, avant de s'alarmer.

— Où est Noah ?

— Il est au poste avec Carisi relax. _Lui répondit Amanda._ Alors comment va Liv ?

— Oh super ! _Rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme._ Elle ne m'a pas reconnu.

— Quoi ?! _Afficha de gros yeux Fin._

— Amnésie temporaire, m'a laissé entendre le médecin.

— Merde… _Jura Amanda, compatissante pour lui._

— Le mot est faible… _Maugréa Rafaël avant de plisser le front._ Avez-vous dit à Noah que…

— Non, on ne lui a rien dit. _Le rassura Fin._

La porte de la chambre d'Olivia s'ouvrant de nouveau, ils purent tous entendre ses contestations. Approchant rapidement tous les trois, Amanda fut la première à venir vers elle.

— Hey, Liv, tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

La regardant comme un extraterrestre, elle prit ensuite connaissance de la présence de Fin et poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de grimacer en l'étudiant.

— Fin, pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ?

— Ben ça passe mieux pour le boulot, tu me l'as dit toi-même.

— Tu le reconnais ? _Lui demanda Rafaël déconcerté. _

— Bien sûr, que je le reconnais, c'est Fin ! _Lança-t-elle un regard mécontent à Rafaël._ On travaille ensemble.

Commençant à paniquer, Rafaël regarda Rollins et Fin avant que la voix d'Olivia ne renchérisse.

— Fin, où est Eliot ? Pourquoi il n'est-il pas ici ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre13**

Eliot Stabler, un nom que tous ici n'avaient pas entendu depuis des années, et un nom qui pour certains, restait empourpré d'un certain mystère. Se regardant tour à tour, ils mirent un long moment à encaisser le choc, Fin sans doute plus que Rafaël et Amanda, en ayant connaissance de leurs passifs.

— Fin ! _Siffla la voix d'Olivia en vue d'attirer son attention._ Où est-il ?! Est-ce qu'il a été blessé. _Se redressa-t-elle clairement inquiète._

Entendant son sifflement de douleur, Rafaël s'empressa de la rejoindre pour la prier de se rallonger, mais elle le foudroya du regard, alors il se recula, se sentant en cet instant plus mal que jamais.

— Non, non. Il va bien, enfin de ce que je crois. _Lui répondit enfin Fin, grimaçant attristé de voir le comportement de Liv envers Barba. _

— Comment ça, à ce que tu crois ?!

— Olivia, en quelle année, sommes-nous ? _Lui demanda soudainement Amanda, tandis que Rafaël pour sa part semblait être devenu paralyser sur place._

— 2010, bien sûr, pensez-vous que je suis devenu folle ? Et qui êtes-vous déjà ? Est-ce que cela à voir avec l'affaire ? _Foudroya-t-elle du regard Amanda et Rafaël._ _Le brun typé n'avait clairement pas l'air d'être un flic, mais la blonde avait une arme, les affaires internes peut-être ? Songea-t-elle tendu._

— Quelle affaire Liv ? _La ramena à leur conversation Fin, tandis que Rafaël et Amanda digéraient difficilement son dernier commentaire. _

Lui donnant un regard pointu, comme si pour le coup, c'était lui qui avait une commotion cérébrale. Elle soupira et tritura ses mains nerveusement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir une vive douleur en pensant à cette pauvre femme qui venait de les quitter.

— Sonia, elle est morte dans mes bras… _Baissa-t-elle la tête s'en voulant tellement d'être arrivé trop tard._ Eliot est arrivé ensuite… _Oui, il était arrivé et l'avait prise dans ses bras et bon sang, comme son étreinte lui avait alors semblé salvatrice en cet instant._

— Quoi, Sonia Paxon ? Cette alcoolique notoire ? Ré_sonna la voix du brun. _

— Qui êtes-vous pour oser la critiquer ?! _S'empourpra de colère le visage d'Olivia._ Elle est morte, alors qui que vous soyez, fichez-lui la paix et sortez de cette chambre !

Regardant Rafaël et voyant que Liv devenait clairement agitée, Fin le pria, lui et Amanda, de sortir, ce que le substitut fit dans un grognement.

— Qui sont-ils ? Ils bossent pour les affaires internes, c'est ça ? Est-ce encore un coup de Tucker ? _Siffla-t-elle les dents serrées._

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire intérieurement face à sa remarque, il secoua la tête.

— Écoute Liv, tu devrais te reposer un peu, je vais aller voir le médecin.

— Fin, fait moi sortir d'ici. Et je t'en prie, appelle Eliot.

— Je m'en occupe. _Déposa-t-il un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre. _

Sortant, il trouva Amanda adossé contre le mur, le regard dans le vide et Barba un peu plus loin, prêts à de toute évidence envoyer voler son poing contre le mur.

— Vous deviez vous reprendre. _Lui adressa Fin._ Elle va avoir besoin de vous.

— 9 ans ! _Hurla-t-il._ Elle a oublié 9 ans de sa vie, vous avez ce que cela veut dire, elle ne se souvient pas de Noah, elle ne se souvient pas d'Elena, et… Elle ne se souvient pas de moi… _Murmura-t-il ensuite tout bas._

— Le médecin vous l'a dit non, c'est sans doute temporaire.

Ignorant les paroles d'Amanda, il continua de faire les cent pas, sentant intérieurement que sa vie s'écroulait en ce moment précis. _Stabler, elle voulait voir Stabler, un type qui l'avait planté elle et l'unité du jour au lendemain il y 8 ans, et qui depuis n'avait plus jamais redonné de nouvelles. Oh bon Dieu, comme c'était ironique et ironique qu'elle l'envoie balader quand la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire en cet instant était de la prendre dans ses bras et de se réjouir de son réveil._

20 minutes plus tard, après que le médecin soit sorti de la chambre d'Olivia, il les avait priés d'entrer dans son bureau pour une discussion plus que nécessaire.

— Je pense que la commotion cérébrale est plus grave que je ne le pensais.

— Plus grave ?! _Lui lança un regard pointu Rafaël._ 9 ans ! Elle a oublié 9 ans de sa vie !

— Écoutez, je suis vraiment navré, mais si cela peut vous rassurer, sachez que ces choses arrivent parfois.

—Ah oui ? _Le regarda dubitative Amanda._

— Oui, et vous devriez vous réjouir, elle n'a pas perdu toute sa mémoire, elle se souvient être inspecteur et se souvient de vous. _Regarda-t-il Fin._

— Elle ne se souvient plus de ses enfants ! _Claqua Rafaël en frappant son poing contre le bureau de l'homme le faisant sursauter. _Dois-je m'en réjouir ?!

— Écoutez je comprends votre détresse, mais il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire, c'est à elle seule de se rappeler et dans ce cas seul le temps peut aider.

— Nous n'avons qu'à lui dire la vérité et puis c'est tout. _Proposa Amanda._

— Vous ne devez en aucune façon la confronter à la réalité des faits, cela serait trop brutal, nous ne parlons pas là de quelques mois, mais d'années, cela risquerait de créer un véritable choc, aussi physique qu'émotionnelle.

— Alors que faisons-nous ?! _Perdit patience Rafaël._ Elle n'est plus inspecteur, mais lieutenant, elle ne vit plus seule, elle a une famille ! Et ce type-là Eliot, ne fait plus partie de sa vie !

— Oui elle m'en a parlé, son coéquipier c'est ça ? _Demanda le médecin indifférent de la colère de l'homme. _

— Ancien coéquipier, il a quitté l'unité i ans. _Rectifia Fin._

— Ne pourriez-vous pas le contacter.

— Pardon ?! _Afficha de gros yeux Rafaël._

— Vous savez, dans ce genre de cas une approche douce vaut mieux qu'une confrontation brutale, si elle apprend les faits par les personnes qu'elle côtoie actuellement, elle prendra sans doute bien mieux la chose.

— Dans ce cas nous appelons Cragen et Munch et ils lui disent qu'elle vient de zapper 9 années de sa vie. _Proposa Amanda, avant de voir les sourcils du médecin se froncer._ C'est notre ancien capitaine et l'ancien coéquipier de Fin.

— Hum… _Acquiesça-t-il pensif._ Eh bien une chose est sur c'est qu'il n'y a pas de bonne solution pour appréhender ce genre cas, mais à mon sens la douceur est le meilleur remède, car plus vous l'éloignerait de ses repères, plus elle se sentira perdue.

— Voulez-vous donc aussi que nous la fassions réaménager dans l'appartement où elle s'est faite kidnapper et torturer pendant que vous y êtes ! _Explosa Barba agacé au haut plus haut point par le petit laïus du médecin. _

— Calmez-vous, cela ne servira à rien. _Le temporisa Fin. _

— Merde… _Souffla Amanda._ Alors Lewis… _Sembla-t-elle enfin percuter._ Elle ne se souvient plus de Lewis.

— Crois-moi elle a eu bien d'autres démons avant que Lewis se montre. _Maugréa Fin._

Le regardant curieusement Rafaël voulut en savoir plus avant de songer que ce n'était peut-être tout simplement pas le bon moment.

— Tout ce que je vous préconise est d'y aller en douceur et par étapes, dites-lui qu'elle est dans le coma depuis quelque temps et ensuite vous aviserez.

— Elle réalisera vite qu'on est en 2019. _Railla Fin, un peut déconcerter lui aussi désormais par le discours du médecin. _

— Ensuite comme je l'ai dit vous aviserez.

— N'est-ce pas à vous logiquement de lui fournir ce genre de nouvelle ? _Plissa _le front Amanda.

— Parfois oui, mais dans le cas d'Olivia, elle n'est pas seule et je pense qu'il est de votre devoir en tant qu'ami et famille de le lui expliquer.

— Vous ne voulez plutôt pas vous compliquer la vie. _Marmonna Rafaël._

Soupirant, le médecin mit fin quelques minutes plus tard à leur entrevue, après leur avoir assuré qu'ils essaieraient de garder tranquille Olivia, avant de la laisser sortir, si tout était correct, le lendemain.

— Un charlatan ! _Siffla Rafaël avec colère une fois sortie du bureau._

Ignorant son explosion qui en soi, était plus que justifié Amanda regarda Fin.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Je ne sais pas… _Lui avoua celui-ci._ _Et en effet il n'en savait rien, il ne voulait pas brusquer Liv, mais voir barba aussi mal et imaginer par la suite la réaction de Noah. Merde alors il ne voulait même pas y penser…_

**0oooooooo0**

Ils avaient finalement opté pour une approche douce, décidant de lui dire la vérité du moins la vérité sur l'année en court et décidant d'aviser ensuite tout comme leur avait conseillé le médecin.

Rafaël avait donc emmené les enfants à son appartement, avait regroupé leurs affaires, et demander à sa mère de les garder, Fin quant à lui avait appelé Cragen, lui expliquant la situation bien qu'il soit déjà au courant pour l'accident de Liv, il lui avait demandé de se tenir prêt si besoin et l'avait également demandé à Munch. Amanda et Carisi de leur côté, s'étaient sentis inutiles, sachant tous deux que Rafaël souffrait à lui seul bien assez et surtout bien plus qu'ils ne le faisaient.

— J'ai eu le feu vert Liv, c'est bon, tu peux sortir. _L'informa Fin avec un sourire, quand il passa le récupérer ce matin-là._

— Dieu soit loué ! _S'exclama-t-elle en se levant déjà habillé._

Elle avait failli quitter l'hôpital par ses propres moyens hier, mais apparemment son état nécessité d'autres examens, n'étant pas fan des hôpitaux et pour cause, elle avait accepté non sans rechigner, de rester une journée de plus, en sachant que Fin ou bien Eliot viendrait la récupérer et lui expliquerait alors le pourquoi de ce gigantesque merdier.

— Liv, il faut que je te parle… _Commença Fin en l'arrêtant dans ces gestes._

Le toisant suspicieuse elle s'assit ensuite rapidement sur le bord du lit.

— Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai bien compris que j'avais eu un accident et que je m'étais sacrément cogné la tête. _Grimaça-t-elle en se frottant le haut du crâne qui bourdonnait encore de temps à autre._

— Oui tu as eu un accident, mais…

— C'est Eliot, c'est ça ? _Commenta-t-elle à paniquer de nouveau._ Il n'a pas répondu, est-ce parce qu'il est ?

— Répondu ? Mais répondu où ? _S'alarma Fin. Pitié elle n'avait pas fait ça…_

— Au téléphone, bien sûr, je l'ai appelé hier soir.

_Merde... Jura-t-il dans son souffle, priant tous les saints pour que Stabler ait changé de numéro. _

— Je lui ai laissé un message. _Poursuivie Olivia._

_Eh merde ! Jura-t-il de nouveau. _

— Fin ?! _Résonna la voix irritée d'Olivia._

— Il n'a rien, il n'a rien. Il est juste… _Essaya-t-il de trouver rapidement une réponse._ Il est absent en ce moment.

— Quoi ? Il est en immersion ? Comme ça en pleine enquête ? _Cela n'avait pas de sens, puis, il était revenu pour elle, alors il n'allait pas repartir aussitôt, surtout si elle avait eu un accident. Que diable lui raconter Fin ?!_

— Écoute Liv, tu n'as pas seulement eu un accident, tu es tombé dans le coma et…

— Et quoi ?! _Claqua-t-elle en ayant plus qu'assez de ces demis-vérités._

Voyant son visage devenir rouge et sa lèvre trembler, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire, peut-être n'avait-il pas assez de cran, mais il ne le pouvait pas lui avouer que Stabler l'avait planté comme ça du jour au lendemain.

— Tu as été dans le coma pendant quelques mois.

— Oh… _Grimaça-t-elle comprenant mieux maintenant le comportement de Fin et celui du médecin et des infirmières qui avaient évités de répondre à ses questions._

— Oue.

— Et le meurtrier de Sonia ?

— L'affaire a été réglé, t'en fais pas.

— Je voudrais aller à l'unité.

Se pinçant les lèvres, il tenta de trouver une issue.

— Tu sais Liv, tu n'as pas seulement été dans le coma, tu as aussi oublié une partie de ta vie.

— Oublier ?

— Oui, disons quelques années. _Souffla-t-il avec appréhension._

— Années ? _Afficha-t-elle de gros yeux._

— Oui, mais ça va, et puis tu as vu, je suis toujours là. _Plaisanta-t-il en sachant que c'était loupé. _

— Ramène-moi chez moi. _Siffla-t-elle soudainement d'un ton plat et catégorique. _

Sentant qu'elle commençait à douter, il acquiesça rapidement, espérant que Barba ait fait le nécessaire là-bas.

La ramenant donc à son appartement et subissant ses regards en biais durant toute la route, il se sentit agonisé intérieurement de ce silence pesant, voyant bien que Liv haleter de choc et souffler de surprise à la moindre chose sur le trajet qui ait changé. Elle ne disait cependant rien, ni concernant le trajet en question, ni concernant la voiture dans laquelle il l'a ramené et cela ne le fit que d'autant plus se tendre.

— Nous y voilà ! _S'exclama-t-il une fois garé en bas de son immeuble._

— Je n'habite pas ici. _Rétorqua-t-elle catégorique. _

— Maintenant si.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi j'ai déménagé ?

— Besoin d'espace je présume… _Proposa-t-il._ Il n'était pas doué pour faire ça et vraiment pas doué pour amener les choses en douceur comme leur avait conseiller le médecin. Barba avait raison ce type était un charlatan, et surtout il ignorait qu'Olivia était une flic plus que coriace et perspicace.

— Allez viens, tu te sentiras mieux chez toi. _L'incita-t-il à sortir de la voiture._

Douteuse, elle l'avait néanmoins suivi jusqu'à l'intérieur, ne pouvant que grogner quand elle trouva le brun qu'elle avait vu à l'hôpital devant sa porte.

— Barba ? _Lui lança un regard surpris Fin._

Se tendant Rafaël jeta un coup d'œil à Liv qui le toiser haineusement avant de reporter son attention sur Fin. Merde ! Il aurait dû appeler le sergent pour le prévenir qu'il passait, mais Noah avait oublié Eddie et il avait donc fait un saut pour le récupérer. Par chance, il n'était pas encore entré, et il est certain qu'Olivia n'aurait pas comprit pourquoi un homme inconnu se tenait dans son appartement. Bien que cela aurait eut le mérite de la poser devant le fait accompli, tant il en marre de ce cirque, cependant, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, alors il patientait, priant pour que sa mémoire lui revienne vite et priant pour ce cauchemar prenne fin.

— Je venais récupérer un dossier. Je pensais que vous étiez déjà rentré. _Formula-t-il une explication. _

— Un dossier ? _Grimaça Olivia alors que Fin ouvrait la porte._

— Oui, Tu... Vous. _Corrigea-t-il aussitôt._ Deviez l'étudier et j'en ai besoin.

— Vous êtes qui ? _Se planta devant lui Olivia, ne croyant pas 5 minutes à son excuse bidon._

— Rafaël Barba est notre substitut, Liv. _Lui expliqua Fin._

— Non. _Secoua-t-elle rapidement la tête._ Casey Novak, est notre substitut.

Sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de s'étendre, il suivit Liv et Fin dans le séjour et laissa Olivia se figer sur place.

— Je vais chercher le dossier pour Barba, installe-toi, j'arrive. _La pria Fin avant d'inciter Barba à le suivre rapidement, remerciant le choc d'Olivia de lui permettre un aparté avec l'avocat. _

— Vous auriez dû appeler. _L'informa Fin une fois que Rafaël eut récupéré Eddie et qu'ils se tenaient dans la chambre de Noah._

— Bon Dieu mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Vous, vous en rendez-vous compte !

— Je sais mais…

— Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je ne sais plus comment gérer Noah, il comprend que quelque chose se passe, comprend que je lui mens, et il veut voir sa mère.

— Alors vous lui avez dit ?

— Bien sûr, que je lui aie dit ! Cela fait des mois qu'il ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est qu'elle se réveille et maintenant, je dois lui dire, qu'il ne peut pas la voir, car elle se souvient plus de lui ?! Je ne peux pas et de toute manière, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle a des enfants.

Et en effet, quelques secondes, plus tard, un bruit de verre s'écrasant au sol les fit tous deux sursauter.

Regagnant rapidement le salon, ils y virent une Olivia pétrifiée sur place et un cadre en morceaux sur le sol. Et là, Barba se maudit de ne pas l'avoir retiré, mais dans tous les cas, elle aurait remarqué le circuit de Noah, elle aurait pris connaissance des nombreux Disney qui régnaient sur une des étagères, elle aurait vu le vélo et la trottinette dans le placard et elle aurait vue tout le reste, alors à quoi bon.

— J'ai des enfants… _Souffla-t-elle à la fois sidérée et heureuse._

— Tu en as oui… _Acquiesça Fin._

De longues minutes passèrent tandis qu'elle étudiait avec précaution le restant du séjour essayant de trouver des réponses à ses questions, mais surtout des traces du scénario qui s'insinuait dans son esprit. Et là, prés du placard elle trouva la bat de Noah et son gant et aussitôt un sourire et des yeux bordés de larmes recouvre son visage.

Alors ils l'avaient finalement fait, ils avaient enfin sauté le pas et s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments.

Regardant de nouveau Fin, celui-ci s'alarma de plus en plus de la réaction d'Olivia, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu conclure en voyant la bat et le gant, avant qu'une possibilité se fraye un chemin dans son esprit. _Oh bon sang non… Il ne fallait pas que se soit ça. _

— Alors il a quitté Katy… _Souffla-t-elle les larmes prêtes à couler de ses joues._

— Euh qui est Katy ? _Demanda dans un raclement de gorge Rafaël en direction de Fin, qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour l'instant._

— Liv, tu n'es pas… _Commença-t-il voulant en cet instant être partout sauf ici, une nuit de paperasse lui paraissait même plus que bienvenue en comparaison de cette situation._

— Ce sont les enfants d'Eliot n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons eu des enfants ?

Une phrase, et l'univers de Rafaël venait de s'écrouler, il se sentait trahi, meurtri et ô combien blessé, et son amnésie n'y changer rien. Et dire qu'il avait pensait à l'époque que Tucker était un concurrent, que Cassidy était un concurrent, mais en réalité aucun d'eux, ni lui-même d'ailleurs ne faisait le poids face à Eliot Stabler… Et la vérité était là, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde n'avait jamais oublié son premier coéquipier et pire encore, elle était de toute évidence, toujours amoureuse de lui, allant même jusqu'à croire que ses enfants étaient de lui. S'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus la regarder et faire semblant, il ne pouvait plus se tenir ici.

D'une voix bourrue, il les informa donc qu'il les laissait entre eux et parti rapidement sachant que s'il restait, il pourrait ne plus se contenir.

Troublée par la sortie plutôt brusque du type, Olivia reprit cependant rapidement corps avec la réalité.

— Fin ?

— Liv, ce ne sont pas les enfants d'Eliot. _Se passa une main sur le front celui-ci, décidant de s'occuper du cas du substitut ensuite. Le plus important pour l'heure était de mettre les choses au point avec Liv. _

— Quoi… _Murmura-t-elle déçut et attristé au plus haut point._ Mais nous sommes ensemble maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

_Bon sang… Heureusement que Barba était partie, songea Fin. Il n'aurait pas apprécié la suite sinon. _

— C'est compliqué Liv. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu.

— Il est 10 heures du matin, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller dormir, j'ai envie que tu me répondes ?! Et où sont mes enfants ?!

— Ils sont chez…

— Chez leur père ?

— Oui. _Souffla-t-il remerciant le seigneur pour la perche qu'elle venait de lui tendre. _

— Alors nous sommes séparés.

— Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué…

Grimaçant et n'appréciant pas vraiment la plupart de ses informations, elle songea qu'après tout, elle pourrait aller s'allonger un moment. Sa tête la faisait souffrir et elle se sentait nauséeuse.

— Liv, ça va ?

— Pas vraiment non… _Murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant._ Je vais aller m'allonger en fait._ Lui adressa-t-elle en quittant la pièce, ne lui laissant pas la chance de répondre. _

Faisant son chemin à l'aveuglette, elle clancha une porte, pour entrer dans une chambre, qui de toute évidence devait être celle de son fils. Examinant avec attention les lieux, elle ne put que sourire. _Comme elle avait espérait avoir un jour un enfant, elle avait cru que cela se ferait le jour où Viviane lui avait confié la garde de Calvin, mais ensuite tout s'était arrêté. Par chance, elle pouvait toujours voir le garçon quand elle le voulait._

S'asseyant sur le petit lit, elle prit le livre posé sur la table de chevet et l'étudia. _Un comte en espagnol. Pourquoi lisait-elle à son fils des comtes en espagnol _? Est-ce que le père de ses enfants était espagnol ?_ Où l'avait-elle rencontré d'ailleurs, et pourquoi n'était-elle plus avec lui ? _Se relevant finalement après quelques minutes, elle fit son chemin jusqu'à une autre chambre et y trouva celle de sa fille. Plus petite, mais tout aussi mignonne, et remplit comme celle de son frère, de jouets et de peluches. La tristesse l'empoignant, elle quitta les lieux, se sentant horriblement coupable de les avoir oubliés. _Quel genre de mère ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ses enfants ? _

Trouvant maintenant ce qu'elle en fut convaincu était sa chambre, elle s'approcha avec précaution du grand miroir et manqua de lâcher un halètement en se voyant. _Oh mon Dieu !_ _Porta-t-elle ses mains à son visage. Ses cheveux étaient longs et légèrement bouclés et elle avait une frange !_ Examina-t-elle avec surprise le paquet de cheveux. Grimaçant ensuite devant la cicatrice sur son front, elle posa ses doigts dessus et siffla. _Bon sang, mais combien d'années au juste avait-elle oublié ?! _Elle n'était clairement plus la même femme et sentait que son corps avait lui aussi changé, même si sa silhouette était toujours à peu prêt la même. C'était une douleur autre que musculaire qu'elle ressentait, comme le résultat de nombreux… Elle ne savait pas trop quoi. _Peut-être était-ce là résultat de l'accident après tout. Se dit-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit, décidant que la douche pourrait attendre. _

Se pelotonnant, elle sentit entre les draps une odeur épicée, plutôt agréable, qui elle le savait n'était pas celle d'Eliot. _Dieu Eliot… Comme elle voulait le voir en cet instant._ En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait sentir à nouveau ses bras forts l'encerclait et ses mains prendre en coupe son visage, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Ce moment lui paraissait s'être passé il y a quelques heures, et pourtant cela semblait à entendre Fin, avoir eu lieu il y a des années.

Se laissant donc gagner au bout d'un moment par le sommeil, elle pria pour qu'en se réveillant, elle soit de nouveau dans son appartement, et pria pour que tout revienne à la normale, car autant qu'elle soit heureuse d'avoir des enfants, cette vie n'était pas la sienne et plus rien ne semblait dans celle-ci avoir de sens.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à me faire part de vos suggestions. Et pour ceux qui se le demandent, il se peut en effet qu'Eliot refasse très prochainement surface, peut-être même dans le prochain chapitre. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre14**

Rafaël avait regagné son appartement dans un flou. Durant tout le trajet, il n'avait pensé qu'aux paroles de Liv, à son besoin accru de revoir son ancien équipier et à sa persuasion que le type était en effet le père de ses enfants.

Ouvrant la porte, il ne prêta pas grande attention aux mots de sa mère, à la place, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

— Rafaël qui a-t-il ? _Le rejoignit rapidement Lucia._

— Rien, tout va pour le mieux ! _Marmonna-t-il avec ironie. _Olivia ne sait plus qui je suis, elle pense que ses enfants sont d'un autre type, mais tout va bien !

— Alors elle sait ? _Ouvrit de gros yeux Lucia._

— Maman… Elle est allée à son appartement, je ne pouvais pas juste faire disparaître en un claquement de doigts les affaires de Noah et d'Elena.

— Tu l'as laissé seule ? _S'inquiéta aussitôt la femme._

— Non, Fin est avec elle, dans tous les cas, je n'allais pas rester, je ne suis qu'un inconnu pour elle en cet instant.

— Donc tu comptes baisser les bras.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ?! Que je lui dise que nous vivons ensemble, qu'Elena est notre fille et que je l'aime à en crever ?! Elle me prendrait pour un fou !

— Alors c'est bien ce que je dis, tu abandonnes…

— Elle est amnésique ! Alors tout ce que je peux faire pour l'heure est d'attendre et de prier pour qu'elle se rappelle qui je suis.

— Et les enfants ?

— Quoi les enfants ?

— Si elle est au courant, elle va vouloir les voir, ce qui est normal, et Noah il lui dira que…

— Écoute je ne sais pas… _Se passa-t-il une main sur le front en s'approchant du bar._

— Rafaël, il est 11 heures. _Lui signala durement sa mère._

— Et alors ? _Rétorqua-t-il en se servant un verre de scotch._

Soupirant tristement, Lucia baissa la tête.

— Tu devrais lui ramener Elena et aller chercher Noah à l'école.

— Ah oui et je lui dis quoi ?! Lieutenant Benson, ah non, pardon inspecteur, vous ne vous en rappelez plus, mais je suis la nounou attitrée de vos enfants et je vous les ramène.

— Rafi… _Plaida sa mère._

— Elle a besoin de choses familières en cet instant, c'est ce que le médecin a dit, et malheureusement dans son esprit, je ne fais pas parti de ses choses familières…

— Elle finira par se rappeler Rafi.

— Oui, tu as raison, l'espoir fait vivre… _Prit-il une longue gorgée de son verre._

Dépitée au plus haut point et ne sachant plus quoi faire, Lucia s'éloigna se questionnant toujours quant à la procédure concernant Noah et Elena, la petite fille dormait à l'étage, mais Noah ? Devait-elle aller le chercher ? Et ensuite devait-elle le ramener chez sa mère en sachant que celle-ci ne la reconnaîtrait pas. En effet, son fils n'avait pas tout à fait tort, cela était une situation impossible à gérer.

**0oooooooo0**

Olivia s'était réveillée groggy et perdue, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle le pourquoi de cette situation actuelle. Attristé au plus haut point de constater qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans cet appartement inconnu et que tout cela n'avait pas été un cauchemar, mais bien la réalité, elle se rendit au salon et y trouva Fin.

— Hey, Liv, comment ça va ? Tu as dormi un peu ?

Ayant toujours bien du mal à penser que tout cela soir réel, elle hocha la tête.

— Je vais aller prendre une douche, et ensuite j'aimerais voir les enfants.

— Bien, je comprends. _Se tendit un peu le sergent._ Mais tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment, ne veux-tu pas attendre encore un peu ?

— Attendre quoi ? _Lui donna-t-elle un regard pointu._ Attendre de me rappeler ce qui à mon sens est un gigantesque cirque.

— Liv, ta vie est parfaite.

— Permet moi d'en douter. _Souffla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons._

Marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle avait fermé la porte et s'était déshabillé, haletant alors une fois devant le miroir en voyant les nombreuses cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps. _Oh mon Dieu… Passa-t-elle ses doigts sur sa poitrine, là où des cicatrices de brûlure se trouvaient._ Cela ne pouvait pas résulter de l'accident, c'était certain, et dans tous les cas, elle était flic, elle avait déjà vu ce genre de traces. _Oui, elle les avait vues sur cette pauvre vieille femme qui avait été utilisée comme défouloir, les brûlures de cicatrices tapissaient son corps et il en était de même pour sa poitrine en cet instant, et s'il n'y avait eu que cela…_ Se sentant soudain mal, elle se soutint au mur et ferma les yeux. _Avait-elle eu une autre expérience traumatisante avec un psychopathe, similaire à sa rencontre avec Harris ? Avait-elle été torturée ? Elle voulait des réponses autant qu'elle les craignait en cet instant. Et Eliot ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait si en effet, elle avait été malmenée, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas protégé, tout cela n'avait aucun sens…_ _Elle imaginait ses choses, et pourtant les cicatrices sur son corps étaient bien réelles. _

S'asseyant un long moment plus tard, sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle fit couler l'eau et alors qu'elle fermer, les yeux, elle pria une fois de plus, pour que quand elle sortirait de cet appartement pour se rendre à l'unité, Don, Munch et Eliot soient là, lui offrant alors la certitude que rien n'avait changée. Cela ne pouvait pas être sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas être devenue une victime, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Dans le salon, Fin avait soudainement paniqué, en sachant qu'Olivia ne pourrait manquer les cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps. _Comment prendrait-elle la chose ?_ _Que devrait-il lui dire ensuite ?_ Il n'était pas prêt pour gérer cette situation, et pourtant, il le devait bien, étant le seul pour l'heure qu'elle reconnaissait. Il n'avait déjà pas supporté à l'époque que Harris s'en prenne à elle, et avait remercié Dieu chaque jour d'être arrivé à temps ce jour-là, même s'il savait qu'il était malgré tout arriver trop tard, tant le traumatisme d'Olivia avait été bien présent, que lui dirait-il aujourd'hui concernant Lewis ?

Il lui avait fallu un nombre incalculable de temps pour parvenir à reprendre sa vie après ça, et Barba et Noah, l'y avaient aidé grandement, mais aujourd'hui, qu'en serait-il ? Oh merde… Comme il se sentait paumé…

Attrapant son téléphone, il décida d'appeler Barba, il fallait de toute manière qu'il trouve une solution pour les enfants.

Quand Olivia ressortit finalement de la salle de bain une bonne heure plus tard, elle se sentit toujours extrêmement mal, son propre corps et ce qui le parsemait lui donnant la nausée. Essayant durement d'en faire abstraction, elle pénétra dans le séjour, une fois coiffé et habillé et jeta un regard à Fin, ne manquant pas le fait qu'il semblait vraiment jouer les nounous en cet instant. _Que craignait-il ? Qu'elle apprenne des choses qui pourraient la briser ? Ou bien que des vérités qu'elle avait oublié la pousse à sombrer ?_

Voyant bien dans son regard que quelque chose s'était passée et qu'elle avait en cet instant une multitude de questions à lui poser, Fin décida de faire diversion.

— Est-ce que tu as faim ? Je pourrais te préparer un truc, ou on pourrait aller manger un morceau quelque part, qu'en dis-tu ?

— Je n'ai pas faim.

— Liv, il faut que tu manges.

— Pourquoi ? Car je suis amnésique, est-ce que tu crois que manger me fera recouvrer la mémoire ? _Lui donna-t-elle un regard entendu._

Se pinçant les lèvres, Fin soupira. Elle était en train de se recroqueviller dans sa coquille et d'ériger des murailles autour d'elle, et cela était la dernière chose qu'il souhaiter.

— Pourquoi ai-je déménagé ? _Lui demanda-t-elle brutalement._

— Je te l'ai dit, besoin d'espace.

— Vraiment ?

— Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? _Se risqua-t-il. _

— Non, mais je ne suis pas stupide et surtout je suis flic.

— Liv, on devrait vraiment aller manger un morceau et pourquoi pas marcher un peu.

— Alors tu vas m'éviter, c'est ça ? Toi de tous ceux qui devrait être le plus honnête, tu vas refuser de répondre à mes questions ?

— C'est pour ton bien.

— Dit plutôt que tu n'oses pas. _Siffla-t-elle en prenant alors sa veste._

— Hum, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Tu as dit qu'il fallait que je prenne l'air, eh bien c'est ce que je fais, je veux aller à l'unité.

— Maintenant ?

— Oui, maintenant.

— Mais les…

— Ils sont encore à l'école, je présume.

— Oui mais leur… Leur nourrice va passer les récupérer, enfin va passer récupérer Noah.

Trouvant inconsciemment le prénom adorable, elle hocha la tête.

— Dit lui que ce n'est pas nécessaire je vais les chercher.

— Non, non c'est bon, je vais lui dire qu'elle les ramène à l'enceinte, ok ?

Lui donnant un regard douteux, elle acquiesça tout de même et Fin en fut soulagé. Plus il retarderait l'échéance, mieux il se sentirait et cela laisserait au moins le temps à Barba de s'organiser et de parler avec Noah.

**0oooooooo0**

Après avoir reçu l'appel de Fin, Rafaël avait attendu 16 heures et était parti chercher Noah avec sa mère et Elena. Liv voulait les voir et Liv voulait aller à l'enceinte, une idée qu'il trouvait complètement folle et absurde, mais il n'était pas celui pour le moment qui était sensé et autorisé à veiller sur elle.

Entrant dans l'enceinte avec Noah, Elena dans les bras de sa mère, il fut un peu soulagé de ne pas y voir encore Liv, cela lui laisserait quelques minutes pour expliquer la situation à Noah. Une fois donc celui-ci assis sur une chaise, tandis que les autres inspecteurs se tenaient à l'écart avec sa mère et Elena, il capta l'attention de Noah.

— Noah, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. _Commença-t-il avant que soudain le garçon sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait saute du siège et parte en courant._

Relavant la tête, il vit alors Liv aux côtés de Fin maintenant encercler par Noah.

De son côté, Olivia ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais comprenait néanmoins que le petit garçon qui l'étreignait en cet instant et pleurer dans ces bras, était son fils.

— Hey Bonhomme, tout va bien. _Caressa-t-elle son dos._

— Tu m'as tellement manqué maman, tellement. _Pleura-t-il à chaudes larmes._

Avalant le choc de se faire appeler maman, elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, se sentant à la fois heureuse et nauséeuse.

— Ça va je suis là. _Lui assura-t-elle en caressant maintenant ses boucles. Il était beau, adorable même, songea-t-elle en l'étudiant._

— Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ?

— T'en vouloir ? Mais de quoi trésor ?

— De ne pas être venue te voir plus souvent à l'hôpital, Rafa il ne voulait pas.

_Rafa ? S'interrogea-t-elle intérieurement. _

— C'est rien._ Le rassura-t-elle essayant de trouver dans les parages le Rafa en question. Était-ce le père de ses enfants ? Était-il ici ? Et où était sa fille pour commencer ? _

Se relevant et assurant à l'enfant qu'elle n'allait pas disparaître, elle fit quelques pas avant de voir dans les bras d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce qu'elle présuma être sa fille.

La regardant curieusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que la petite se jeta sur elle et mendia pour qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras ce qu'elle fit.

La tenant maintenant serrer tout contre elle, consciente que le petit garçon était toujours accroché à sa taille, elle manqua un battement, les sentiments qui l'assaillaient étaient bouleversants, elle se sentait heureuse, confuse, triste accablée, et pourtant si perdue.

Reculant légèrement la petite fille, elle l'étudia brune, les yeux verts, le teint ambré et après un regard sur Noah, elle se demanda si les deux étaient finalement du même père, tant ils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment.

— On va tous rentrer à la maison maintenant ? Hein maman ? _Résonna de nouveau la voix de son fils. _

— Euh… _Bredouilla-t-elle pas vraiment désireuse de retourner dans cet appartement où elle n'avait aucun repère._

— Abuelita va nous faire des pastels, tu te sentiras mieux après.

— Abuelita ? _Prononça-t-elle avec difficulté._ _Alors la femme qui avait tenu sa fille pourrait être la grand-mère des enfants, cela paraissait logique désormais et logique, quand elle se souvenait du compte en espagnol qu'elle avait trouvé dans la chambre de sa fille._

— Hey Noah, vas-y doucement. _Lui conseilla Amanda, voyant bien que Liv était en train de perdre pied. _

Se sentant en effet perdu, elle les regarda tous, la blonde qu'elle avait vue à l'hôpital était là, le brun si bien habillé et si étrange qui était venu à son appartement l'était lui aussi, la regardant avec tant d'insistance et d'émotions, qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en sentir furieuse ou bien mal à l'aise. Et puis il y en avait un autre, blond, en costume, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas non plus.

— Sonny ! _Sourit maladroitement celui-ci, ce à quoi, elle secoua la tête._ Carisi. _Compléta-t-il avec espoir._

Secouant de nouveau la tête, elle reporta son attention sur Fin avant d'étudier enfin les lieux. L'unité avait clairement changé. Les bureaux étaient disposés différemment, l'espace avait été modernisé, et ô… Manqua-t-elle un halètement en voyant la plaque qui se trouvait sur la porte du bureau du capitaine. Lieutenant . _Non… Réfuta-t-elle à voix haute, elle n'était pas lieutenant. _

La sentant paniquer, Fin s'approcha d'elle et proposa de prendre Elena ce à quoi elle acquiesça rapidement, ronchonnant aussitôt la petite se mit à pleurer et après un regard confus Olivia fit quelques pas en arrière, les regardant tous en cet instant comme des illuminés.

— Quelle année ? _Exhorta-t-elle dans un souffle tremblant._

Tous se turent alors et elle répéta plus fermement.

— Quelle année ! _Claqua-t-elle, s'en voulant aussitôt en voyant le petit Noah sursauter._

— 2019. _Vint la réponse de la blonde, avant que celle-ci baisse la tête._

— Non… _Refusa-t-elle catégorique._ Non ! _Elle n'avait pas oublié 9 ans de sa vie, ils mentaient, ils la dupaient, elle n'avait pas pu faire ça !_

— Olivia !_ Se_ _précipita à ses côtés Rafaël en voyant qu'elle chanceler dangereusement._ _Au diable ce foutu médecin, il ne pouvait plus rester spectateur._

Le fusillant du regard en voyant de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle se recula rapidement, le dos maintenant collé à la porte du bureau.

— Ne me touchez pas ! _Siffla-t-elle tout bas._

Secouant de nouveau la tête, elle reporta son attention sur Fin avant d'étudier enfin les lieux. L'unité avait clairement changé. Les bureaux étaient disposés différemment, l'espace avait été modernisé, et ô… Manqua-t-elle un halètement en voyant la plaque qui se trouvait sur la porte du bureau du capitaine. Lieutenant . Non… réfuta-t-elle à voix haute, elle n'était pas lieutenant.

La sentant paniquer, Fin s'approcha d'elle et proposa de prendre Elena, ce à quoi elle acquiesça rapidement, ronchonnant aussitôt la petite se mit à pleurer et après un regard confus Olivia fit quelques pas en arrière, les regardant tous en cet instant comme des illuminés.

— Quelle année ? _Exhorta-t-elle dans un souffle tremblant._

Tous se turent alors et elle répéta plus fermement.

— Quelle année ! _Claqua-t-elle, s'en voulant aussitôt en voyant le petit Noah sursauter._

— 2019. _Vint la réponse de la blonde, avant que celle-ci baisse la tête._

— Non… _Refusa-t-elle catégorique._ Non ! _Elle n'avait pas oublié 9 ans de sa vie, ils mentaient, ils la dupaient, elle n'avait pas pu faire ça !_

— Olivia !_ Se_ _précipita à ses côtés Rafaël en voyant qu'elle chanceler dangereusement._ _Au diable ce foutu médecin, il ne pouvait plus rester spectateur._

Le foudroyant du regard, elle se recula d'autant plus, le dos maintenant collé à la porte de son bureau.

— Olivia, s'il te plaît… _Plaida-t-il en tendant la main vers elle._

— Ne me touchez pas ! _Hurla-t-elle à l'attention de Barba qui manqua à son tour de trébucher. _

— Liv… _Tenta de la calmer Fin en voyant bien que la situation partait en vrille, Noah s'était réfugié dans les jambes de Lucia, Elena continuait de pleurer et Amanda et Carisi ne savaient tout simplement pas quoi faire._

— Où est Munch ? Où est Cragen ?! Je veux les voir ?!

— Liv, ils ne travaillent plus à l'unité…

— Non, c'est faux ! Tu mens !

N'en pouvant plus de son obstination bornée, Rafaël perdit soudainement patience. _Elle voulait hurler et bien soit, il aller hurler lui aussi. _

— Ils te disent la vérité !

— Ah oui et qu'est-ce que vous en savez hein ? _Le fusilla-t-elle une fois de plus du regard. _

— Je le sais car… _Commença-t-il avant que Lucia l'interrompe rapidement._

— Rafi ! _Siffla-t-elle en voyant la manière dont se comporter son fils, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais il perdait clairement les pédales en cet instant, et Olivia ne pouvait pas encaisser plus d'une nouvelle à la fois._

Fronçant les sourcils face au surnom que la femme venait d'employer, Olivia se rappela alors le prénom du type « Rafaël ». _Autrement dit, Rafi, ou Rafa… Conclut-t-elle effaré._ Merde ! Non... La femme était donc la mère de l'avocat, ce qui voulait dire que… _Non ! Cela n'avait aucun sens. _

Rafaël se sentait pour sa part extrêmement mal, il voyait bien qu'elle commençait à assembler les pièces du puzzle et l'expression qu'il voyait maintenant se dessiner sur son visage n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait prévu au départ et le soulagement qu'il avait espéré. N'appréciant soudainement absolument pas cette conversation en public, il s'approcha d'elle pour la voir à nouveau serrer la mâchoire. Soupirant lourdement, il lui donna un regard déconcerté, avant de faire un signe vers son bureau.

— Je pense que nous devons parler, viens.

— Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

— Maman… _Entendit-il-elle à nouveau la voix de son fils résonner. Celui-ci les avait rejoints et tirer maintenant sur la manche de sa veste._ Pourquoi tu cri sur Rafa ?

_Alors c'était donc ça c'était bien ça… Inspira-t-elle avec difficulté. _

Assuré qu'elle avait dès lors comprit qu'il était le père d'Elena, Rafaël décida d'insister.

— Viens s'il te plaît...

— Je ne sors pas avec des avocats ! _Claqua-t-elle._

La douleur s'emparant du regard de l'avocat, elle en fut durant une fraction de seconde mal à l'aise et regretta alors ses paroles, avant de se congédier. Elle ne connaissait pas ce type, il n'était qu'un inconnu et il était inconcevable dans l'état actuel des choses, qu'elle ait refait sa vie. _Eliot et son boulot étaient sa vie ! Oui, il l'était._ Se répéta-t-elle alors qu'elle rentrer finalement dans le bureau et claquer la porte, ne supportant plus leurs regards et leur présence. _Ils se l'étaient dits un jour, du moins, il lui avait dit, assis devant cette chambre d'hôpital après la débâcle de l'affaire gitano. Puis, il lui avait redit en plaisantant dans cet ascenseur,_ « je crois que je pourrais te donner un rein. » Ce à quoi elle avait répondu, « à supposer que je ne le fasse pas la première. Les larmes affluant dans ses yeux, elle se sentit mal, n'ayant qu'une envie, fuir à cent lieux de là et ne plus voir aucun de ses visages.

Pour leur part, les inspecteurs se tenaient mal à l'aise devant le bureau de Liv, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire et voyant bien que Barba était à deux doigts de l'explosion, ou du craquage de nerfs. _Il se retenait, oh oui, il se retenait durement dû à leur présence et à celle des enfants, mais tous savaient ici, que s'il avait été seul, il se serait effondré._

Puis soudain alors même que Noah semblait comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait clairement pas avec sa maman et qu'Elena continuait de pleurer, exigeant l'attention de l'un de ses deux parents, et que le reste d'entre eux essayaient de déterminer qui serait le plus à même d'aller parler à Liv, une voix se fit entendre à quelques mètres d'eux. Une voix que certain ici ne reconnaissait pas, mais qui pour d'autres signifier bien des choses. La mâchoire de Fin se décrochant, il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde avant que l'information, mais surtout la réalisation de ce qu'il avait en face des yeux lui parvienne, et là c'est dans un grognement, qu'il marcha rapidement vers l'homme, une colère fulminante s'emparant de tout son être. _Comment avait-il osé ? Où avait-il trouvé le culot de se présenter ici après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?!_

Tout se passa ensuite très vite, le poing de Fin entra en contact avec la mâchoire de l'homme, celui-ci trébucha et les cris commencèrent à fuser, avant que finalement alors qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur souffle, se toisant maintenant froidement, la porte du bureau d'Olivia s'ouvre à la volée.

Et là, en une fraction de seconde, le monde d'Olivia avait de nouveau un sens, sans prêter donc attention aux autres, sans se questionner du pourquoi, Fin venait de lui lancer un crocher au visage, sans se soucier du fait qu'il paraissait avoir tellement changé et qu'une chôme grisonnante recouvraient ses joues et son menton, et se moquant de son regard presque vide, elle se mit à courir vers lui, la certitude que tout ce qui comptait en cet instant était qu'Eliot Stabler se tenait dans cette pièce et qu'elle était à nouveau auprès de lui. Eh bien, qu'il paraisse plus que surprit et choqué de sa réaction, l'homme, après une milli seconde d'hésitation, ouvrit ses bras et Olivia vint s'y blottir volontiers, les larmes déferlant librement sur son visage, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui.

**Voilà, le retour d'Eliot a eu lieu, tout comme je souhaitais le faire depuis un bon moment. À défaut donc de ne pas l'avoir fait dans mon autre fic, je l'ai fait dans celle-ci et j'espère que vous apprécierez. Bien entendu, il s'agit ici d'une histoire Barson et non Bensler, mais malgré tout, il y aura pas mal de passages avec les deux anciens coéquipiers et je tacherais à la fin de régler les choses entre eux, comme j'espère, elles le seront dans la saison 22, qui arrivera sous peut ! **

**En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que je sache si oui ou non, cette histoire vous plaît. **


End file.
